El corazon roto de un chico
by Aguirre 95
Summary: Los amigos son como hermanos de diferente sangre, son nuestros cómplices en todo y estan con nosotros en los momentos mas dificiles de nuestra vida,pero... que pasaria si terminamos enamorándonos de nuestro mejor amigo/a
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la genio mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.

Esta historia esta hecha con fines de entretenimiento, espero y sea de su agrado.

El corazón roto de un chico.

Capitulo uno.

Es increíble como los hombres podemos llegar a ser tan necios cuando se trata de la mujer a la que amamos, también lloramos, sufrimos y nos pueden romper el corazón. Aunque no nos gusta demostrarlo, tal vez somos demasiado orgullosos.

El viaje de China a Japon me parecio demasiado largo, por fortuna pude viajar en avión, almenos fue mas rápido que si hubiera viajado en barco.

Cuando llege al aereopuerto de Tokio eran alrededor de las 6:00 PM y afuera caia un diluvio ¡demonios! Había olvidado traer un paraguas – un suspiro muy largo- quería darle una sorpresa a Ukyo y llegar antes de lo previsto, pero no podía arriesgarme a que la gente me viera convertirme en pato, podría correr la misma suerte que Ryoga e intentarían comerme y, para mi mala suerte, aquella tarde el aereopuerto estaba a reventar por fortuna encontré una banca vacia y tome asiento ¿Qué mas podía hacer? No tenia dinero pero si mucha hambre y el restaurante de Ukyo estaba como a dos horas caminando al parecer estaría varado hasta que la lluvia se detuviera.

Sentado allí con mi equipaje a un lado y viendo a las personas pasar mientras se anunciaba la salida de un vuelo y la llegada de otro sentía como mis tripas se retorcían, tenia tanta hambre, lo que daría en estos momentos por comer uno de los okonomiyaki que preparaba Ukyo o talvez unos tallarines o panes al vapor preparados en el café del gato por mi hermosa Shampoo, aunque dudo mucho que pueda poner un pie en el café del gato ya que Shampoo había sido muy clara al respecto y no quería volver a verme nunca mas. Claro que yo no me rendiría, no me rendi nunca y jamas lo haría, había sido capaz de venir a Japon solo por ella hace ya tanto tiempo, los recuerdos de aquellos días me parecían ya muy lejanos y los desprecios de mi amada Amazona me parecían mas vigentes que nunca, pero había sido capaz de mantenerme en pie ante cualquier adversidad solo por ella y había realizado ese viaje a China solo para entrenar y volverme mas fuerte, tal vez asi tendría una oportunidad de ganarme su corazón, claro que, tampoco podía olvidar lo que Ukyo había hecho por mi hace 3 años. Ella y yo creamos una gran amistad, es mi mejor amiga y ha estado conmigo en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida.

Todo empezó en la boda de Ranma y Akane hace ya tres años

-Flash back-

Era un hermoso dia en Nerima, el cielo estaba despejado, el café del gato estaba lleno de clientes y eso tenia de muy buen humor a Shampoo y lo mejor de todo es que la abuela había tenido que ir a China a arreglar unos asuntos con la tribu Amazona, nos había dicho a Shampoo y a mi que no era nada grave y que regresaría pronto. Muy pocas cosas en la vida me daban tanta alegría que poder estar cerca de mi amada Shampoo sin que esa pequeña momia disecada estuviera cerca hasta el aire me parecía mas ligero, Shampoo revisó el correo y encontró una carta blanca y adornada parecía un invitación de bodas.

Shampoo- ¿una invitación de bodas… de … Akane y Ranma?

Mi pequeña amazona permanecia de pie, petrificada y con un semblante triste en el rostro, pude ver como una lagrima se deslisava sobre su mejilla

Shampoo ¿escuche bien, Akane y Ranma por fin se casaran?

La noticia me lleno de alegría, Akane por fin se casaria con Ranma el hombre que ella amaba. Akane era mi amiga y me alegraba por ella y a la vez quitaría a Saotome de mi camino para conquistar a Shampoo así que di un grito de alegría el cual, mi pequeña amazona lo tomo a mal

¿Por qué Mousse estar tan feliz?

Me dijo Shampoo muy irritada

Discúlpame Shampoo pero es que estoy muy feliz por Akane por fin se casarán y tal vez tengan un hijo o dos o mil

Shampoo estaba tan furiosa que me arrojó una cubeta con agua, me transforme inmediatamente en pato, después me encadeno y me encerró como acostumbraba hacerlo, no me importó, como las veces anteriores, realmente me sorprendió ver cómo era capaz de manejar el café ella sola, al llegar la noche, cuando ya era hora de cerrar pasó de largo ignorando el ruido que yo hacía, nisiquiera volteo a verme se portaba muy fría conmigo, pero mis enormes lentes no me engañaban podía ver algo más en su rostro ella estaba sufriendo y no me dejaba ayudarla, tenía tantos deseos de consolarla, de prometerle que todo estaría bien, de limpiar sus lágrimas y hacerla sentir que nada le haría daño ya que yo estaría con ella y de ser necesario, daría mi vida por ella todo con tal de que estuviera bien.

Tenía tantos deseos de decirle te amo, pero un pato encadenado no puede hacer eso y ella no parecía preocuparse por soltarme y regresarme a mi forma humana creo que nisiquiera recordaba que yo estaba allí, escuche que tomó un baño, después la oí llorar hasta que se que quedó dormida.

Lo único que pude hacer fue acurrucarme en el piso frío y pensar: descansa mi amor ya verás que todo estará bien, yo estoy contigo

Al día siguiente muy temprano me arrojó agua caliente,me desencadeno y lo único que dijo fue: No te emociones Shampoo volverse loca atendiendo el café ella sola así que necesito que me ayudes

Los días transcurrían normalmente atendiendo el cafe, entrenando la única diferencia es que Shampoo era más fría con migo que de costumbre y estaba molesta por no poder encontrar a Ranma para tratar de hechizarlo y que cancelará la boda, las cosas empeoraron cuando recibimos una carta de China , era la abuela, la carta sólo decía que tardaría otro mes en llegar por que aun no había resuelto todos los pendientes, esa carta sumado a que a Shampoo le habían robado sus prendas íntimas cuando las puso a secar la tenían muy irritada, claro no era difícil saber quién era el ladrón.

Los días siguieron pasando igual hasta que se cumplió la fecha, el día de la boda había llegado es un día que jamás olvidaré...

Mousse quitarte de en medio esto no ser asunto tuyo

Mi pequeña amazona estaba realmente furiosa

Pero Shampoo mi amor, ¿por que quieres detener la boda?

Por qué Ranma casarse con chica violenta y no con Shampoo

Su irritación aumentaba a cada segundo

Pero Shampoo él no te ama, jamás te ha amado, el solo tiene ojos para Akane

Shampoo me dio una fuerte bofetada

¡Estúpido chico pato! Entiendelo de una vez Shampoo jamás fijarse en ti, tu fastidiar a Shampoo debo evitar boda entre Ranma y chica violenta

Tras decirme esas palabras salió corriendo por su bicicleta y se fue con rumbo al dojo de los Tendo yo me quedé ahí síntiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho, sentía como si me hubieran herido en lo más profundo ella muchas veces me había rechazado, pero, en esa bofetada, en esas palabras había descargado toda su ira, todo su frustración y, su tono de voz ¡demonios! Nunca la había visto tan molesta, debía hacer algo no podía permitir que detuviera la boda y que Akane y ella se batieran en un duelo, Shampoo tenía razón Akane era una chica violenta, salí corriendo con dirección al dojo Tendo gracias a mis habilidades en las artes marciales era muy rápido y pude llegar a la par de Shampoo, sin embargo en la puerta de la calle encontramos a Ukyo llorando, supuse lo peor

¿Que pasar Ukyo?

En el rostro de Shampoo había un semblante de preocupacion que jamás había visto

Llegamos tarde ellos se han casado

Al escuchar esas palabras mi pequeña amazona quedó petrificada, tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro y pude notar como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, ya no habia nada que hacer...

Salgamos de aquí mi amor

Tenía que sacarla no soportaba verla así 

Mousse estar despedido

Sus palabras me confundieron

Shampoo por favor Salgamos de aquí 

La abraze tiernamente, quería que ella supiera que me tenía a mi, que no había de que preocuparse, de pronto sentí como me empujaba y pude ver en su rostro una mirada de oído puro hacia mi

De no haber perdido tiempo con estupido chico pato Shampoo habría llegado a tiempo

Mi amor no digas eso

¡Largate! Shampoo no quiere volver a verte jamás has arruinado la vida de Shampoo

Esas palabras se enterraron en mi corazón como una daga, la mujer que amo, esta sufriendo y era por mi culpa, a pesar de que cada día de mi vida estaba dedicado a hacerla feliz, otra vez ese dolor en mi pecho sólo que ahora se sentía más fuerte ella me dio un duro golpe en el rostro lo cual hizo que mis lentes salieran volando , ¡no podía ver nada! Solamente escuche que subió a su bicicleta y se marchó, mi pequeña amazona, el amor de mi vida se hiba para siempre sentía como mi mundo se venía abajo y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, comenze a sentir que las lágrimas escurrian por mis ojos.

De pronto sentí unas pequeñas manos que limpiaban mis lágrimas y me colocaban los lentes ¡rayos! Había olvidado que Ukyo estaba allí parecía un poco apenada por haber presenciado aquella escena, y aunque no conocía bien a la chica de la espátula gigante no pude contener mis ganas de abrazarla

La perdí Ukyo... la perdí para siempre- El dolor y la tristeza se podían escuchar en mi voz

Lamento lo que sucedió Mousse, si no tienes donde quedarte... puedes venir conmigo... me haría bien algo de compañía

Gracias Ukyo

Vamos Mousse Salgamos de aquí 

A partir de ese día Ukyo y yo comenzamos a formar una gran amistad y poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo inseparables, ambos teníamos el corazón roto y sabiamos por lo que pasaba el otro, su compañía me parecía muy reconfortante además cocinaba muy bien y le hacía gracia cuando la confundía con el refrigerador a causa de mi mala vision, todo pasó tan rápido un año se fue volando y yo no me podía sacar a Shampoo de la cabeza así que un día tome la decisión...

Ukyoc reo que ya es hora

¿A que te refieres Mousse?

Estaba algo confundida

Ha pasado un tiempo y creo que es hora de regresar a China a entrenar, volverme más fuerte y quizá intentar conquistar a Shampoo

El rostro de Ukyo se llenó de tristeza

Si quieres volverte más fuerte lo entiendo, pero ¿volver a intentar conquistar a Shampoo? Ella jamás te ha dado una oportunidad y después de lo que pasó en la boda de Ranma ella te odia con todo su ser

La única forma de llegar a su corazon es ser un hombre fuerte y mi estilo de armas ocultas no es suficiente

Está bien, si es tu decisión la aceptó aunque voy a extrañarte, cuidate mucho por favor y no dejes de escribirme

Volveré pronto Ukyo

La abraze con fuerza no soportaba dejarla pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Shampoo

-Final del flashback-

*Un suspiro largo*

Ukyo ¿que habría sido de mi sin ti?-Pensé-

De pronto note que la lluvia no se detenía ¡demonios! No para de llover, ni hablar no podré sorprenderla tendré que cumplir con lo que decía mi carta y llegar hasta mañana

No sabes cuánto te extraño Ukyo, tengo tantas cosas que contarte

Shampoo mi amor por fin podre verte espero que mi entrenamiento me haya convertido en el hombre que mereces.

Deseaba que mis pensamientos llegarán hasta ellas dos, talvez así sería, abraze muy fuerte mi maleta para que nadie me la robara y cerré mis ojos dispuesto a dormir.

Mañana será un gran día...

Aquí termina mi primer capitulo gracias por leerme espero y haya sido de su agrado.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la genio mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 2

Dicen que la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer nunca funciona. Al final uno de los dos termina enamorándose.

El flujo de gente en el aeropuerto se había normalizado y la lluvia se había detenido ¡vaya diluvio había caído anoche! Era aún muy temprano apenas comenzaba a salir el sol ¿sería bueno ir al restaurante de Ukyo tan temprano? Supuse que ella debía estar despierta, le gustaba salir a correr antes de abrir el restaurante.

-¿por qué no?- pensé

Así que tome mi maleta y salí del aeropuerto, afuera hacía mucho frío y las calles seguían húmedas, tuve mucha precaución de que ningún carro me mojara ya que habían muchos charcos

Mientras caminaba me di cuenta de que no podía llegar a casa de Ukyo con las manos vacías eso no estaría bien, pero tampoco tenía dinero, por fortuna encontré un parque lleno de flores, corte algunas para Ukyo sabía que le gustan las flores

Seguí caminando durante mucho tiempo el restaurante aún estaba muy lejos.

Para matar el tiempo comencé a imaginar cómo sería el reencuentro con mi mejor amiga, los posibles escenarios que se formaban en mi mente me encantaron por fin podría verla, tenía tantas cosas que contarle de mi entrenamiento y quizá podría enseñarle algo de lo que aprendí ya que ella también es una gran artista marcial, también pensaba como sería mi reencuentro con Shampoo no sé si ella me dejaría acercarme o peor aún si la abuela me lo permitiría, aunque por otro lado no había entrenado dos años sólo para que ella no me dejara acercarme hoy más que nunca necesito la ayuda de Ukyo seguro que me daría algunos consejos para acercarme a mi pequeña amazona. El tiempo pasó demasiado lento pero al fin llegue al restaurante, ¡estaba muy nervioso! las rodillas comenzaron a temblarme cuando la vi abrir el restaurante

-¿por qué me siento así?- pensé

Era extraño que me pusiera tan nervioso por otra mujer que no fuera Shampoo es sólo que esa mañana Ukyo se veía radiante, más hermosa que de costumbre vestía con un suéter beige, pantalón azul, botas cafés y tenía el cabello suelto con su singular moño sobre la cabeza.

Me aseguré que las flores se vieran bien para ella y entre sigilosamente al restaurante la encontré de espaldas arreglando unos cuadros que se veían muy bien me acerqué poco a poco y tapé sus ojos con mis manos.

-¿Ran-chan eres tú?

-Mucho mejor- conteste

-Esa voz...

Dio media vuelta y me miró fijamente con esos enormes ojos cafés que tanto extrañaba ver

-¡Mousse!

Me abrazó con fuerza estaba feliz de verme

-¿cuándo llegaste? Tu carta decía que llegarías hasta hoy en la noche

-Llegue ayer por la tarde

-¡Tonto! ¿Por qué no viniste enseguida? ¿tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado?

-Bueno pues es que no tenía paraguas y caía un diluvio discúlpame en verdad quería llegar antes pero no podía arriesgarme

-¿aun te transformas en pato? ¡Qué lindo!

-Sí, quería pasar a Yusenkio por mi cura pero estuve tan ocupado que no me dio tiempo además no sabía que te gustaba verme convertido en pato

\- Es que eres tan adorable cuando te transformas, aguarda aquí

De pronto se metió a la cocina y salió con un vaso de agua el cual me arrojó

-Jajajaja perdona pero es que extrañaba verte convertido en pato

-Si alguien más me hubiese hecho eso lo habría golpeado, pero tratándose de ti... no sé por qué pero me encanta verte reír -pensé

-Vamos no pongas esa cara, traeré agua tibia

Volvió a entrar a la cocina y está vez regreso con una tetera con agua caliente me la vació encima y regrese a mi forma humana

-No estaba molesto Ukyo, yo jamás me molestaría contigo, por cierto estas flores son para ti

-¡Mousse son hermosas! No tenías que molestarte

De pronto se acercó y me beso la mejilla lo cual me confundió Ukyo no era una chica especialmente dulce y hoy se estaba comportando de esa manera con migo

-Qué bueno que te hayan gustado, por cierto ¿tienes algo de comer? Muero de hambre

-Claro enseguida te prepararé uno de mis tradicionales okonomiyakis que tanto te gustan

-¡Estupendo! Muero de hambre

Le causó mucha gracia cuando escucho mis tripas rugir

Mientras preparaba uno de sus okonomiyakis que tanto me encantan tome asiento en la barra.

Cuando terminó lo decoro con corazones y una leyenda que decía:

"Bienvenido a casa patito"

No le presté muchas atención y lo devoré enseguida

-Ukyo estaba delicioso saben mejor de lo que recordaba

-Qué bueno que te haya gustado

Volvió a lanzarme una gran sonrisa ella se veía tan bien cuando sonreía eso sin contar que está mañana estaba radiante

-Oye Ukyo ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro Mousse lo que quieras

-¿Cuándo dijiste Ran-chan te referías a Ranma?

-Sí, así le digo de cariño y él me dice U-chan

-No sabía, por cierto ¿no has intentado separar a Ranma y Akane verdad?

-No, después de que te fuiste hice las paces con ellos comprendí que Ranma era feliz con ella y si trataba de separarlos sólo le haría daño a Ran-chan, así que decidimos ser amigos como cuando éramos niños

-Me alegra escuchar eso

-Aunque claro también ayudo el que yo...

Dudó al decir esas palabras y se sonrojó

-¿El que tú que Ukyo?

\- Olvidado no es nada importante

\- Vamos dímelo por favor recuerda que puedes confiarme cualquier cosa

-No mejor olvidado

Ukyo parecía apenada

-Vamos dímelo

-Bueno... yo... me enamoré de alguien más y... no lo note hasta que... bueno nos alejamos... fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que no podía dejar de pensar en él, lo soñaba todas las noches y a veces hasta se me quemaba la comida sólo por estar pensando en él y es que como no hacerlo si es muy guapo

Ukyo se había enamorado eso era estupendo al menos ya no sufría por Saotome

-Y... ¿cómo es? ¿Te trata bien? Más le vale que te trate bien si no se las Vera conmigo

-Si bueno ... él ...

-¿Puedo conocerlo?

-Mmm tal vez algún día...

Ukyo estaba sonrojada

-Pero cuéntame de ti ¿cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento?

Di un suspiro muy largo

-Estuve entrenando con los mejores maestros de China fue algo muy duro y me costó demasiados huesos rotos viaje a varias provincias y en cada una me enfrentaba a las pruebas más difíciles pero todo lo superé por mi amada Shampoo

Ukyo se puso triste al escuchar el nombre de Shampoo fue algo que me confundió

-Es cierto había olvidado que la amas

-Aunque estoy consciente de que me fui dos años y tal vez ella encontró a alguien mas

-Mousse debo decirte algo, un mes después de que te fuiste ella vino al restaurante y me pregunto por ti

-¡¿en serio ella vino a buscarme?!

Estaba emocionado si Shampoo había venido a buscarme significa que le importo

-¿y que te dijo Ukyo?

-Bueno... estaba arrepentida por haberte tratado de esa manera y quería pedirte disculpas claro que me moleste y le arrojé agua mmm después busqué un perro y...bueno solo puedo decirte que jamás vi correr tan rápido a Shampoo

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!

-Oye no te enojes conmigo ella está bien

-¡Tengo que ir a verla!

Mis palabras molestaron a Ukyo

-¡Acabas de llegar y ya quieres irte a ver a esa gata!

-Ukyo por que le dices así, sabes que este viaje fue sólo por ella

-Perdóname no sé qué me pasó ¿puedes ir en la tarde? Quisiera que desayunáramos juntos

-Claro ese okonomiyaki me dejó con hambre

-De todas formas tu antigua habitación sigue intacta, sube y deja tus cosas

-Gracias Ukyo

Subí a mi antigua habitación, seguía intacta tal y como Ukyo había dicho deje mis cosas sobre mi cama y tome un baño, mientras me bañaba no podía dejar de pensar en la reacción de Ukyo cuando le dije que iría a ver a Shampoo, será porque mi pequeña amazona jamás le agradó o tal vez... eran ... ¿celos?

¡NO! ¿Ukyo celosa de Shampoo? Por favor eso es ridículo, la idea me causó gracia

En fin termine de bañarme y regrese a mi cuarto al verme en el espejo vi esas cicatrices que tenía por todo el cuerpo señales de que mi entrenamiento había sido muy duro, mis brazos eran más grandes, mi pecho y mi abdomen estaban muy bien definidos vaya que ese entrenamiento dio muy buenos resultados.

En cuanto termine de vestirme desempaque mis cosas, una vez termine baje para desayunar con Ukyo ella ya tenía listo el desayuno

Mientras comíamos le conté todo sobre mi entrenamiento cuando terminamos subí a mi habitación a dormir un poco yo quería ayudarla a atender el restaurante pero ella insistió en que debía dormir

Dormí como 4 horas que me cayeron de maravilla, cuando me desperté escuche a Ukyo que estaba atendiendo a unos clientes su comida no sólo me gustaba a mí y es que para ser sincero ella era la mejor cocinera de todo Japón, tal vez de Asia o quizá de todo el mundo

-Muy bien debo arreglarme para ir a ver Shampoo hoy es el gran día

Estaba muy nervioso pero me arreglé lo mejor que pude y baje al restaurante

-¿Cómo me veo Ukyo?

-Tan guapo como siempre ¿a dónde vas?

-Iré a buscar a Shampoo

Ukyo se molestó un poco

-Está bien sólo no llegues tarde y lleva paraguas por que volverá a llover

Me acerqué para abrazarla

-Gracias te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero no me esperes despierta

Dicho esto me acerqué a la puerta y tome una escoba pensando que era el paraguas mi mala visión me traicionaba de nuevo

Salí del restaurante un poco nervioso pero más decidido que nunca por fin vería al amor de mi vida.

Aquí termina el segundo capítulo de esta historia ojala les haya gustado, espero actualizar muy pronto.

No leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la genio mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 3

Uno de los momento más difíciles de la vida es cuando tú corazón y tu cerebro entran en conflicto cuando llega una persona especial a tu vida, ambos te dan muy buenos argumentos, ¿a quien le darás la razón? Sabiendo que ambas decisiones tienen consecuencias...

Salí del restaurante de Ukyo muy nervioso ¡Demonios! Necesitaba calmarme, en estos momentos debia estar concentrado y hacer las cosas bien el momento que estuve esperando por tres largos años ocurriría en tan sólo unos instantes no podía arruinarlo.

Ukyo me había dicho que me veo muy guapo, al menos eso me quito un peso de encima, a cada paso que daba mi corazón se aceleraba mas y mas y mi respiración aumentaba rápidamente pero mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en la actitud de Ukyo

-¡Concentrate Mousse!- me dije

Noté que comenzaban a caer unas gotas de agua así que me di prisa no podía llegar en mi forma de pato al café del gato, intente abrir el paraguas que Ukyo me había dado pero no se abría lo examine de cerca y me di cuenta que era una escoba

-¡No puede ser!

Que torpe había sido ¿como pude salir del restaurante sin un paraguas? ¿y si Shampoo me rechazaba? No tenía nada con que protegerme de la lluvia estaba muy molesto conmigo mismo pero no hay tiempo que perder, a cada centímetro que avanzaba mi corazón latia con mas fuerza y mis nervios aumentaban cuando por fin llegué al café del gato me detuve en la puerta y tome una gran bocanada de aire

-Eres un gran maestro de artes marciales puedes controlar tus nervios- me dije

Claro no era lo mismo enfrentarme a los rivales más fuertes de China que enfrentarme a la mujer que amó

Entre al café estaba casi vacío sólo habían 4 personas

-Genial si Shampoo me manda al diablo habrá público en primera fila

Me acerqué a la barra y tome asiento, de la cocina escuche una voz que me decía:

-En un momento lo atiendo

Era la abuela, tenía la esperanza de hablar con Shampoo primero cuando la abuela salió de la cocina montada en su bastón de madera 3 veces más grande que ella, me miró fijamente con esos enormes y arrugados ojos de momia disecada

-¿Mousse? ¿en verdad eres tú?

Al menos no sonaba hostil eso me dio una buena corazonada

-Si abuela soy yo he vuelto

-Desde que Shampoo te hecho no te había visto

El recuerdo aún me dolía

-Abuela no quiero ser grosero pero ¿podría hablar con Shampoo?

-No comas ansias Mousse noto cierto nerviosismo en ti no por nada he vivido 3000 años

La abuela tenía razón pero ¿como no estar nervioso cuando estás a punto de ver al amor de tu vida?

-Tranquilizate, Shampoo no está fue a dejar un pedido

Eso fue un alivio para mi tenía un poco más de tiempo para tranquilizarme, de pronto la abuela me arrojó un golpe el cual esquivé con facilidad

-Ukyo dijo la verdad fuiste a entrenar y por lo visto no perdiste el tiempo

Me alagaba que la abuela pensara eso ella y el maestro Haposai eran los más fuertes que conocía nadie estaba a su nivel

-Así es abuela estuve entrenando con los mejores maestros de China

-Aunque claro aún no podrás vencerme ya que yo misma entrene a todos los maestros con los que fuiste y a la mayoría los vi en pañales

La abuela soltó una risa que retumbó por todo el café la cual fue callada por un estrepitoso trueno y el sonido de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer

-Abuela digame donde está Shampoo iré a buscarla

-Te dije que te tranquilizaras

-Pero ella está haya afuera y comenzó a llover ¡va a transformarse en gato!

-No te preocupes Shampoo lleva un impermeable y para estos días lluviosos le conseguí un jabón preservador claro el efecto es temporal pero evita que se transforme en estos días

Vaya la abuela era asombrosa tenía todo cubierto aprovechaba muy bien sus 3000 años de vida

-Bueno Mousse vayamos al grano Shampoo me dijo que vivías con Ukyo antes de irte a China ¿hay algo entre tú y esa jovencita?

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa ¿por que la abuela creería que entre Ukyo y yo había algo?

-No abuela ella y yo somos muy buenos amigos

-Bien, no me gusta para nada esa muchachita sobre todo después de que le arrojó un perro a Shampoo mientras estaba convertida en gato

-No entiendo por qué Ukyo hizo algo así

La abuela me miraba impresionada

-Mousse quiero que te quites los lentes y me mires fijamente a los ojos

Hize lo que la abuela me pidió

-Vaya, vaya no creí que fueras tan tonto

-¡Abuela yo no soy ningún tonto!

Me irritaba que la pequeña momia disecada me ofendiera pero ¿a que se refería? ¿que fue lo que vio en mis ojos?

-Ahora veo que en verdad no sabes nada acerca de los sentimientos de Ukyo y que realmente amas a mi bisnieta

-Claro que la amo, desde que éramos niños no hago otra cosa que intentar ganarme su corazón

¿Que tenían que ver los sentimientos de Ukyo? Ella esta enamorada, aunque no me dijo de quien pero... ¿que tenía que ver yo en eso? La abuela sólo logro confundirme mas de lo que ya estaba

-Me alegra escuchar eso

-Abuela ¿por que Shampoo fue a buscarme al restaurante de Ukyo?

-Eso es algo que tendrás que hablar con ella

Detrás de mí escuché como se abría la puerta del café así que volteé lentamente mientras mi corazón se aceleraba creo que él ya sabía de quién se trataba antes de que mis ojos la vieran

La vi quitarse el impermeable mientras su cabello se deslizaba por su espalda, volteo y le sonrió a los clientes. Su mirada, su sonrisa, su cabello... parecía que el tiempo no la afectaba seguía siendo la misma hermosa mujer de la que he estado enamorado toda mi vida, la razón por la cual no me rindo nunca, por quien respiro, por quien me levanto todas las mañanas, la razón de mis desvelos, mis lágrimas, mis horas mirando fijamente al vacío imaginando como sería poder estar a su lado, por la que suspiro todo el día y por quien resistí todo un infierno.

Ella era como un ángel

Me miró fijamente y mi corazón se derritió

-¿Mousse?

-Ho... ho... hola

-¿Cuando volviste?

-Ayer por la tarde, quería venir enseguida pero no pude

-Mousse no debe preocuparse por eso, esperar aquí

Subió las escaleras con dirección a su cuarto mientras la abuela le cobraba la cuenta a los clientes y se despedía de ellos

-Hoy cerraremos temprano creo que tu y Shampoo tienen mucho de que hablar

No paraba de llover, aunque al menos no llovía tan fuerte como ayer. Cuando la abuela término de cerrar me dijo que tomara asiento y que fuera paciente, después subió a la habitación de Shampoo.

Mi pequeña amazona bajó con una blusa floreada estilo chino y un pantalón rosa, se veía muy bien

-Y yo creía que eras hermosa

-Gracias pero Shampoo sólo cambiarse de ropa

Al parecer el amor me hacía ver a Shampoo hermosa con cualquier ropa

-Con razón tardaste tanto

Shampoo me lanzo una sonrisa

-¿Mousse querer cenar con Shampoo?

-Claro - no tenía hambre pero tampoco rechazaría a mi Shampoo aunque no entendía por qué era tan amable conmigo ella no era así

Regreso con dos tés calientes, dos platos de tallarines y panes al vapor, ¡Se veían tan deliciosos!

-Shampoo antes de que digas algo quiero decirte que lo siento no debí hacerte daño

-Mousse no debe disculparse con Shampoo

-Por favor dejame terminar cuando Ranma y Akane se casaron me sentía feliz por ellos, no podía dejar que arruinarás la felicidad de Akane ella es mi amiga y me preocupo por ella, a la vez también creí que te olvidarías de Saotome y me permitirías acercarme a ti, tu sabes que siempre te he amado y haría cualquier cosa por ti por eso me fui a China a entrenar para volverme más fuerte y ser el hombre que mereces

-Mousse no ser culpa tuya Shampoo entenderlo demasiado tarde, estar ciega y no verlo antes

-Entonces... ¿me aceptas?

Tal vez fui demasiado directo y me daba miedo la respuesta

-Cuando Mousse irse Shampoo seguir obsesionada con Ranma tanto que chica violenta y Shampoo pelear, yo perder Ranma intervenir y dejar en claro que no sentir nada por Shampoo, eso doler

-Lamento no haber estado contigo

-Shampoo llorar mucho tiempo y comprender lo que Mousse sentir y lo mala que había sido

¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿Shampoo hablaba en serio?

-Mousse yo no poder asegurar que poder amarte pero... Shampoo querer intentarlo

No podía creer lo que mi pequeña amazona me decía toda mi vida había esperado escuchar eso había fantaseado tantas veces con este momento... mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente parecía que quería salir de mi pecho, sentía mariposas en el estómago y mil sensaciones más era algo casi indescriptible el amor de mi vida, mi pequeña amazona, mi gatita correspondía a mi amor

Tome sus manos con delicadeza y la mire fijamente a los ojos, había recorrido toda China, gran parte de Japón y apuesto que podría recorrer el universo entero y jamás encontraría unos ojos así

Me acerqué lentamente para juntar sus labios con los mios, ella cerro los ojos

Jamás podré describir lo que sentí en aquel beso.

Pero... ¿Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en Ukyo?

Gracias por seguir mi historia, espero que esté capítulo les haya gustado ya que disfrute mucho escribiéndolo

Diganme que les está pareciendo la historia, apreciaría mucho sus comentarios y review

Nos leemos el siguiente capítulo


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la genio mangaka Rumiko Takahashi

Gracias por tomar una parte de su valioso tiempo para seguir leyendo mi historia significa mucho para mí

Capítulo 4

La vida es como el ajedrez, debes tener mucho cuidado con cada decisión que tomes por que un mal movimiento podría hechar todo a perder.

El ruido que hacía la lluvia al chocar contra el asfalto de la calle me parecía reconfortante, mirar atravez de la venta y ver cómo caía la lluvia era una de las cosas que mas amaba en la vida, desde niño siempre me encantó la lluvia ¿era raro? Tal vez pero ese tipo de detalles son los que te hacen único, eso es lo que mi madre me decía siempre.

Permanecía de pie frente a la ventana con una taza de té en las manos el momento era perfecto

Mi pequeña amazona estaba en la cocina preparando más té, regreso con una taza y se paró a mi lado a ella también le gusta ver la lluvia

Pase mi mano detrás de su hombro y la acerqué a mi, bese su frente con la mayor ternura de la que fui capaz, después susurré a su oído:

-Dicen que si un hombre besa a una mujer en la frente es una señal de respeto y amor... Wo ai ni

Mi pequeña amazona se apretó contra mi pecho y me abrazo con fuerza pude escucharla sollozar, tome su barbilla con delicadeza y levante su rostro parecia que estaba a punto de llorar

-¿Que pasa mi amor?

-Nada, a Shampoo sólo metersele algo en el ojo

-Siempre tan orgullosa

-Las amazonas ser muy orgullosas

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí

-Mousse... si llegaste ayer... ¿en donde pasar la noche?

-Me estoy quedando en casa de Ukyo

-¿Ukyo?

La cara de Shampoo cambio de pronto, escuchar el nombre de mi amiga la molestaba al igual que a Ukyo le molestaba cuando pronunciaba el nombre de mi pequeña amazona, parecían rivales

-Chica de la espátula gigante no importar ahora, lo importante es que Mousse estar con Shampoo- me volvió a abrazar con fuerza

Un estrepitoso trueno retumbó por todo Nerima parecía que al igual que ayer caería un diluvio aunque eso ya no me importaba por fin estaba al lado de la mujer que amo, el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido ¡odio cuando sucede eso! ¿Por que cuando sufres el tiempo es una eternidad y cuando estás al lado de esa persona especial el tiempo vuela? Jamás lo entendí

Pero el tiempo que estuvimos juntos fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, básicamente nos actualizamos de todo lo que había pasado en nuestras vidas yo le conté todo lo que pasó en mi entrenamiento hasta el más mínimo detalle, nisiquiera a Ukyo le habia contado todos los detalles, ella me contó todo lo que había sufrido cuando me fui, yo me sentía culpable por no estar con ella en esos momentos de dolor y aliviar su corazón, cuando terminamos de hablar sobre el pasado y sobre lo que haríamos cada uno en el futuro para que esta relación funcione simplemente nos abrazamos y miramos la lluvia era un momento muy especial, tal vez el más especial de mi vida su brazos eran los más cálidos que podrían existir, su cabello olía a manzana, sus ojos eran los más hermosos que jamás había visto ¡cielos! podría recorrer el universo entero y encontrarme en esa dulce mirada, pero mi parte favorita era su sonrisa nada me quitaba más el sueño que esa hermosa sonrisa la verdadera razón por la cual estoy enamorado de Shampoo.

Las horas transcurrían rápidamente el tiempo parecía romper cualquier récord de velocidad del mejor atleta olímpico

Cuando miré el reloj ¡Era la 1:00 am! Ya no eran horas de visitas, no quería separarme de mi pequeña amazona, pero debía ser un caballero ante todo era lo que Shampoo merecia

-Mi amor ya debo irme

-Mousse no puede irse, no ahora- se apretó más fuerte contra mi pecho

-Mi amor ya es muy tarde ya no debería estar aquí no es correcto

-Shampoo no te dejará ir

-Prometo volver mañana

-No quiero, Mousse quedarse con Shampoo

Me safe como pude de sus brazos ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarme ir

-Prometo volver mañana no tienes de que preocuparte después de todo yo soy solo tuyo

Mi pequeña amazona colgó sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello

-Sólo darme un último beso

No era necesario que lo pidiera mis besos eran todos de ella así que tome su cintura y la acerqué más a mi

Presione suavemente sus fríos y rosados labios con los mios, mi respiración aumento cuando sus finos labios correspondían a los mios, apretaba con fuerza mi cabello para acercarme más, su respiración también aumentaba mientras nuestras lenguas se encontraban danzando, llegamos a un punto en el que ambos deseábamos más...

Retire lentamente mi rostro, separe sus brazos de mi cuello y retrocedí, tal vez algún dia me entregaría a Shampoo en cuerpo y alma, pero no sería esta noche

-Debo irme - fue lo único que pude decir

Mi pequeña amazona subió a su cuarto a buscar algo, bajo con un paraguas y un suéter tejido color negro

-El paraguas devolverlo mañana, el suéter... Shampoo hacerlo para Mousse

-Gracias mi amor, me queda perfecto

Se despidió de mí con un tierno beso

Salí del café del gato con el suéter puesto ya que la noche era fría y aún no paraba de llover, me acomodé mis lentes y me dirigí lo más rápido que pude a la casa de Ukyo, tube mucho cuidado de no transformarme

Cuando llegué a casa de Ukyo entre sigilosamente por la venta tratando de no hacer ruido no quería despertarla, despues sentí un duro golpe que me hizo salir volando, la venta se rompió en mil pedazos cuando mi cuerpo se estrelló contra ella dejándome caer en el frío y mojado asfalto no podía ver nada ya que durante la caída perdí mis lentes, lo único que pude distinguir fue la silueta de una espátula gigante

Traté de incorporarme, el cuerpo me dolía no pude ver ese ataque estaba demasiado oscuro como para diferenciar algo, busqué mis lentes pero no los encontré sólo encontraba charcos de agua mientras las frías gotas de lluvia golpeaban mi cuerpo adolorido

De pronto escuche la voz de Ukyo

-¡Mousse! ¿Estas bien?

Yo solo podía graznar adolorido, Ukyo me levanto con cuidado no quería lastimarme más de lo que ya estaba. Después de los brazos de Shampoo, los brazos de Ukyo eran los más cómodos en los que había estado cuando me convertía en pato

-Lo siento mucho - se disculpaba demasiado apenada

-Vamos adentro

Entro con cuidado de no caerse todo estaba demasiado oscuro me subió a su cuarto y me colocó con cuidado en su cama, aunque no podia ver bien sin mis lentes pude ver que su cuarto se mantenía en una penumbra causada por cuatro velas

-Mousse lo siento no era mi intención golpearte, pero es que entraste por la ventana creí que eras un ladrón

Ukyo sonaba culpable y vaya que golpeaba muy duro nisiquiera los golpes de Saotome me habían dolido tanto

Quería comunicarme con ella así que comence a graznar

-Espera un momento iré por agua caliente

Regreso con una tetera y me Rocío agua caliente con cuidado de no mojar su cama

-Vaya que golpeas duro

-Espera

Limpió mi rostro con una toalla y de su cajonera saco unos lentes los cuales me coloco

-Creía que mis lentes estaban rotos

-Así fue, tengo estos de repuesto por si algo le pasaba a los otros

-¿Tenías unos lentes de repuesto para mi?

-Los compré hace tiempo serían una sorpresa pero después me di cuenta de que si te los daba los perderías así que decidí conservarlos

-¿Por que no Prendes la luz?

-Se fue la luz hace 10 minutos

-Si no hay luz ¿de donde sacaste el agua caliente?

-Siempre tengo agua caliente por si te transformas

-Vaya tienes todo cubierto

-Me preocupo por ti patito

Ukyo esta sonrojada

-No se que haría sin ti Ukyo

-Mousse estaba preocupada por ti no podía dormir

-Todo salió bien Shampoo...- en ese momento Ukyo me interrumpió

-Deberías dormir quiero hablar contigo mañana

Su actitud era entre molesta, apenada y triste

-Claro ya es muy tarde

-¿Te ayudo a ir a tu cuarto?

-No te preocupes estoy bien no soy tan frágil, descansa Ukyo

Me dolía todo el cuerpo pero no quería admitirlo, no quería hacerla sentir mal así que sólo me acerqué y besé su frente

Entre a mi cuarto demasiado cansado lo único que quería era dormir

Tube uno de los sueños más raros de mi vida, Ukyo y yo vivíamos juntos en una enorme casa con un jardín enorme y tres niños corriendo felices por todo el jardín, mi amiga y yo estábamos sentados viendo a los niños jugar, se sentía una tranquilidad inmensa, de pronto Ukyo tomaba mi mano y se acercaba a mi para besarme

Me despertaron un fuerte ruido, alguien tocaba mi puerta, era Ukyo, mire el reloj era las 5:00 am estaba demasiado confundido ¿por que soñé eso?

-¿Puedo pasar Mousse?

-Claro Ukyo adelante

-Levantate quiero mostrarte algo

Tenía puesta la ropa del día anterior así que sólo busqué mis lentes y seguí a mi amiga, me tomo de la mano y me condujo al techo

-¿que hacemos aquí arriba?

-Quiero que mires esto conmigo

El cielo se había despejado y el sol comenzaba a asomarse entre las nubes dandoles una tonalidad rojiza, la postal era simplemente espectacular

-Vaya ahora entiendo por qué le llaman el país del sol naciente

-Mousse quiero aprovechar el momento para hablar contigo

-Claro ¿de que trata?

-En una amistad no deben de haber secretos y por fin me he decidido a decirte la verdad antes de que sea demasiado tarde para mi

-¿por fin me contarás quien es el afortunado dueño de tu corazón?

-S, si...- Ukyo titubeaba

-Bien, espero conocerlo pronto podríamos salir los cuatro ahora que Shampoo me dio una oportunidad, creo que asi tu y ella se llevarán bien

-Ella y yo jamás nos llevaremos bien, somos rivales de toda la vida, fue mi rival con Ranma y... es mi rival ahora

-Creo que no te entiendo

-Lo que trato de decir es...

Ukyo estaba ruborizada

-Vamos Ukyo sólo dilo

-Mousse... me enamoré de ti...

Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo y es grandioso que me lean

Quiero agradecer especialmente a:

Andrea Gpe Aguilar Madero: Andy gracias por todos tus consejos y ánimos me han ayudado mucho para seguir escribiendo, además de que te considero una gran amiga solo espero que no te de diabetes con mi fic xD

Naty Ontiveros: Natu mi muchacha gracias por tu sinceridad y por los consejos que me diste cuando comencé a escribir fueron de mucha ayuda, ¡te quiero mucho amiga! (Aunque no te guste el hombre araña)

Erick Solorzano: Hermano gracias por ayudarme con la redacción y darme buenas ideas, no somos profesionales pero hacemos lo mejor que podemos y creo que está quedando bien

Gente del Banished: gente bonita del grupo gracias a los que me leen en verdad muchas gracias, somos el grupo más kawai de todo el fandom de Ranma 1/2

Gente de fanfic: Gracias por Seguir mi historia y gracias por sus review significa mucho para mí

Sin más choro por el momento me despido no sin antes recordarles que lean los fics de mi amiga Andy la pueden encontrar en como: Andreiitha1512 ella es una gran escritora de fan fics leanlos se los recomiendo mucho

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo xD


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la genio mangaka Rumiko Takahashi

Capítulo 5

Me enamoré de ti incondicionalmente, sin saber por qué, como o cuando, sólo se que me enamoré con toda la fuerza de mi alma y mi corazón

Miraba incrédulo a Ukyo no sabía si hablaba en serio o no ¿acaso era una broma? Ella no bromearía con algo así, no sabía que hacer

-¿Es broma?

-¿Crees que es una broma?

-Bueno... yo...

-Cuando te fuiste me dolió, pase cada día extrañandote, pensando en ti, deseando que estuvieras bien, ¡Todo lo que hacía era pensar en ti!

-Ukyo...

-Mousse ya no puedo sacarte de mi mente, mucho menos de mi corazón, me enamoré...

-Ukyo, yo...

¿Que podía decirle? ¿no te amo yo estoy enamorado de Shampoo?, Ni siquiera yo estaba completamente seguro de eso, por un lado... Shampoo era la mujer de la que estaba enamorado desde niño aunque por otro lado... Ukyo estuvo conmigo en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida y a diferencia de Shampoo, Ukyo jamás me habia tratado mal

-Ukyo... eres una mujer muy linda pero...-en ese momento me interrumpió

-Mousse por favor no lo digas, sólo dame la oportunidad de pelear por ti

-¿Pelear por mi?

-Mira cuando creía estar enamorada de Ran-chan nunca sentí por él lo que siento por ti, ahora me doy cuenta que por él tenía un gran cariño, pero lo que siento por ti...

Los rayos del sol que comenzaban a asomarse por encima de las nubes se deslizaban por el cabello castaño de Ukyo, dandole una tonalidad dorada, sus labios que eran de un color carmín, sus ojos azules, su figura,su sonrisa... Su belleza opacaba la hermosa postal del sol al amanecer

Estaba ruborizada y jugaba con sus dedos, era tan tierna. Siempre me encantó que fuera así, me daban ganas de protegerla

-Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes pero no pienso perderte

-Ukyo... - solté un largo suspiro

-Se que tu amas a Shampoo... también estoy consciente de que tu y ella lo van a intentar, es sólo que no podía continuar con esta mentira... me duele imaginarte con alguien más

-Jamás deje de pensar en ti Ukyo, cuando estaba en medio del entrenamiento sólo pensaba en que estarías haciendo, como lo estarías pasando... vi paisajes extraordinarios en China y sólo queria que lo disfrutarás conmigo, te necesitaba- debía ser sincero con ella, se lo debía

-Eso significa que...

-Marcaste un antes y un después en mi vida... nisiquiera Shampoo logro eso...

El rostro de Ukyo se llenó de esperanza sabía que está batalla aún no estaba perdida, mi corazón se aceleraba muy rápido por lo que estaba a punto de decirle mientras mi cerebro me gritaba que no lo hiciera

-Y... cuando besé a Shampoo...

-¿La besaste?- susurró lentamente y con tristeza mientras me devolvía una mirada de dolor

-La besé...pero... no dejaba de pensar en ti...

-Mousse...

Se acercó a mí, puso sus suaves manos al rededor de mis mejillas y posó sus labios sobre los míos, lo que sentí fue una sensación similar a la que senti con Shampoo, ¿acaso estaba enamorado de Ukyo también? ¿podria amar a dos personas a la vez? ¿es eso posible? Tal vez esas preguntas se contestaron cuando inconcientemente correspondí a los labios de Ukyo cuando ella se separó no pude resistirme, fue como si mis labios se quemaran necesitaba más, fui a buscar sus labios y ella me correspondió...

-Tu también sientes algo por mi ¿verdad?

-Yo...- estaba demasiado confundido mi mente era un caos en esos momentos

-No tienes que decir nada patito, tus labios contestaron mi pregunta

Me abrazó apretándose fuerte contra mi pecho, después alzó su rostro y volvió a besarme tiernamente

-Ahora que lo sabes estoy más tranquila, pero no bajaré la guardia

Me soltó lentamente como si no quisiera hacerlo y bajo del techo sin decir una sola palabra, yo aún sentía una bomba de sensaciones nuevas y sentimientos encontrados así que me senté a mirar el amanecer, debía poner mi mente en orden antes de bajar.

Cuando por fin me sentí más tranquilo baje a mi cuarto, tome un baño de agua fría y me cambie de ropa me sentía más tranquilo, busqué a Ukyo para desayunar pero no la encontré por ningún lado, cuando subí a su habitación a buscarla me di cuenta de que tampoco estaba allí, su habitación estaba muy ordenada y limpia, al lado de su cama tenia una pequeña mesita donde ponía su despertador, sobre la mesa había un florero con las flores que le había dado cuando llegué, las flores comenzaban a marchitarse pero lo que me llamó la atención fue un pequeño libro café que yacía a un lado del florero, me tomé la libertad de entrar a su cuarto y leer aquel libro, al parecer era un diario

28 de mayo

Me siento tan sola sin mi patito, Ran-chan y yo por fin hicimos las pases aunque el esta enfocado en hacer feliz a Akane, es curioso ya no me duele...

29 de mayo

Hoy Shampoo vino al restaurante a buscar a Mousse, me molestó que esa gata viniera con su cara de mustia a pedir disculpas ¿acaso no se acuerda de como trato a Mousse? Lo ha tratado mal toda su vida ¿ahora viene a pedir disculpas? Le arrojé una cubeta de agua, cuando se transformó en gata le arrojé un perro, jamás la había visto correr tan rápido, esa estúpida gata se lo merece por como ha tratado a mi patito

10 de junio

Hoy recibí una carta de Mousse dice que está bien y que el entrenamiento esta saliendo de maravilla, lo extraño mucho desearía que vuelva

16 de junio

Hoy no he dejado de pensar en Mousse lo extraño demasiado...

20 de junio

Se que no escribo mucho pero es que he estado muy ocupada, hoy le escribí una carta a Mousse no se muy bien donde está ahora, así que la mandé a la aldea de Yuchezu se que él tendrá que ir allí

28 de junio

No he recibido noticias de mi patito, estoy preocupada...

31 de julio

Sigo sin recibir noticias de Mousse, se que no se debe interferir durante el entrenamiento, pero ya no soporto un dia más sin él, lo extraño demasiado...

19 de agosto

Te extraño tanto, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, te pienso a cada minuto del día, cada suspiro deseo que llegue hasta China.

Sólo quiero que vuelvas

31 de agosto

Hoy por fin lo admiti no puedo seguír negándolo... me enamoré de Mousse

20 de diciembre

Hoy recibí una carta de Mousse se disculpó por no escribir mucho, dice que ha estado viajando tanto que casi no tiene tiempo de escribir pero aún así no deja de pensar en mi, mi corazón se acelera cuando leeo esas líneas lo hago una y otra vez también me dijo que se rompió una pierna y aún así su maestro lo obliga a seguir entrenando, también dice que ha visto paisajes maravillosos y que me extraña mucho.

Si tan solo supiera...

1 de enero

Pase el año nuevo con Los Tendo, Akane y yo comenzamos a llevarnos bien, le dejé en claro que ya no siento nada por Ran-chan, sólo espero que podamos ser buenas amigas.

La Navidad fue estupenda ayude a Kasumi con la cena, el pavo nos quedó exisito, Ran-chan me suplico que mantuviera a Akane lejos de la cocina y así lo hice cuando por fin terminamos con la cena pasamos una velada estupenda con toda la familia todos disfrutaron la cena, en especial Ran-chan que comió como cerdo ¡es tan glotón!

Cuando terminamos de cenar salí al estanque que hay en el patio trasero, la luna se reflejaba sobre el agua del estanque y las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor, yo lo único que deseaba era estar en los brazos de Mousse y pasar esta noche juntos, ya no me siento completa sin él. Solo espero que mi patito lo haya pasado bien

14 de febrero

Desde hace tiempo no he recibido ninguna carta suya, ¿sera que ya se olvidó de mí? Desearía estar a su lado este día

15 de mayo

Sigo sin recibir cartas de mi patito...

20 de mayo

Hace un año que se fue, no puedo soportar un día más sin él

10 de agosto

Lamento no escribir tan seguido, trato de mantenerme ocupada para no pensar en él su recuerdo me quema en el alma ¿por que siempre se sufre en el amor?

21 de Septiembre

Hace casi un año que no se nada de él... creo que ya se olvidó de mí, no puedo evitar llorar todas las noches su recuerdo me lástima en lo mas profundo ¿por que Mousse? ¿por que tuviste que irte?

10 de octubre

Ha pasado tiempo desde que no hablamos. Ya olvide tu voz y tu risa. Ya quemé tus cartas, aunque aún guardo nuestras fotos juntos por si acaso. Ya no me atormento por pensar en quién estarás pensando. Trato de mantenerme ocupada para no pensarte. El tiempo... El maldito tiempo, ¿Sabes? Quizá después de todo mi mente tenían razón en decirme que algún día dejarías de doler, porque está pasando de a poco, las heridas van cerrando y mi corazón va curando. Ya no escucho a tu artista favorito, ni tu canción favorita; tampoco escucho la canción que te dedique. Las noches ya no son tan malas sin ti, he dejado de llorar por tu ausencia y así mismo de pensar que fue por mi culpa que te alejaste. ¿porque te fuiste? porque quisiste, esa fue tu decisión y ya por fin la acepté. Te estoy dejando ir poco a poco y se siente tan bien. Pero no te niego que hay días en los que no paro de pensar en ti y en cómo era tu voz y tu sonrisa, hay noches que me quiebro porque ya no estás conmigo. Hay veces las cuáles sólo quiero hablarte y que todo sea como antes. Hay madrugadas que me las pasó extrañándote. Hay amaneceres en los que lo único que hago es pedir que estés bien. Hay también atardeceres en donde tu recuerdo parece no irse. Pero ante todo, hay noches como hoy que no quiero dejarte ir, que me duele verte solamente en fotos e imaginar cómo se podrían unir nuestras manos y luego nuestros labios. Hay noches como hoy que pareciera que aún te sigo queriendo con la misma intensidad aunque en el fondo sé que no es así, apesar de todo cada día te sigo queriendo más

29 de noviembre

¿Aun me recuerdas Mousse?

25 de diciembre

Hoy recibí una carta, sentí un gran alivio al saber que era de Mousse, me deseaba una feliz navidad y me mandó una foto suya donde me presumía sus enormes brazos, Mousse es tan tonto ¡nisiquiera se disculpó por no escribir en un año! Aunque no puedo enojarme con el solo deseo que vuelva pronto

Por lo mientras volveré a pasar la Navidad con los Tendo, le he estado dando unas clases de cocina a Akane

Ran-chan me lo ha agradecido inmensamente, al menos este año Kasumi y yo la dejaremos ayudarnos con la cena, espero que no mate a la familia

29 de diciembre

Es unutil no puedo olvidarme de él, este año pase la Navidad con los Tendo y a Ran-chan le confesé lo que siento por Mousse, él dijo que me apoyaría cuando Mousse regresará es grandioso saber que Ran-chan y yo podemos seguir siendo amigos como cuando éramos niños

10 de enero

No puedo dejar de llorar, Mousse por favor regresa...

2 de marzo

No pude más, hoy decidí salir a China para buscarlo pero me encontré a Ran-chan en el camino al aeropuerto, me detuvo ¿sera cosa del destino?

10 de abril

Recibí una carta de mi patito me dijo que volverá pronto, por fin había terminado su entrenamiento ¡estoy tan emocionada!

31 de mayo

Recibí otra carta de Mousse dice que llegará el 10 de junio, ¡por fin podre verte de nuevo mi amor!

9 de junio

Mañana es el gran día ¡que emoción!

10 de junio

Hoy por fin llegó cubrió mis ojos y mi corazón latió muy fuerte, algo me decía que era él aunque por un minuto pense que era Ran-chan, cuando me di la vuelta y lo vi mi corazón latió tan fuerte que creí que me estallaría, sentí mariposas en el estómago no pude evitar abrazarlo, después le arroje agua, extrañaba tanto verlo convertido en pato subió a su habitación la cual ya había arreglado para el y cuando bajo desayunamos juntos después lo envié a dormir, cuando despertó se fue con Shampoo eso me molestó

11 de junio

(En la madrugada)

Hice algo terrible ¡Golpe a Mousse con mi espátula! Me disculpe con el pero ¿quien lo manda a entrar por la ventana? Lo bueno es que es muy resistente por que lo saqué volando por la ventana y como llovía se transformó,pero esta bien, lo subí a mi cuarto y lo regrese a su forma humana, planeaba decirle lo que siento pero me acobarde aún así ya no puedo con esto si me sigo acobardando Shampoo terminará quedándose con mi patito, no quiero ni imaginarlo, lo despertare al amanecer para confesarle todo lo que siento

Cuando termine de leer el diario de Ukyo lo deje sobre la mesa en la misma posició no quería que ella se enterara que lo había leído

Solté un largo suspiro había leído mucho sobre los sentímientos de Ukyo lo cual hacia que la apreciará mucho más.

Salí de la casa para comprar un vidrio, debía repara la venta que rompí con mi cabeza cuando salí volando, también pensaba en poner una escuela de artes marciales y pedirle a Ukyo que me ayudara a dar clases sería estupendo dar clases con ella y sabía que no me diría que no, aunque tendría que comprar una casa y mudarme, siempre estaría con Ukyo pero me sentiría un poco más cómodo viviendo en mi casa propia aunque no se como tomaría mi decisión de mudarme o tal vez mudarnos juntos a una nueva casa, ahora que me ha confesado su amor tal vez podríamos intentarlo...

-Ukyo...- solté un suspiro al pronunciar su nombre

De pronto vino a mi mente Shampoo ¡Demonios me había olvidado de Shampoo! ¿como pudo ser eso posible? Ni siquiera me acordaba de ella me sentí culpable por el beso que Ukyo y yo nos dimos, le había sido infiel a mi pequeña amazona y ahora ni siquiera la recordaba

-¿que me está pasando?- estaba realmente confundido

-Shampoo... mi amor... mi pequeña amazona... mi gatita... Ukyo... mi mejor amiga... tan hermosa ¡DEMONIOS NO SE QUE HACER!

De pronto y para mi mala suerte Ukyo apareció detrás de mi

-Mousse ¿estas bien?

-¡Ukyo! Mmm ¿escuchaste lo que dije?

-Escuche que dijiste que soy hermosa- me devolvió una sonrisa encantadora

-Ukyo no me hagas esto por favor - estaba muy apenado y su sonrisa hacia latir mi corazón

-Lamento ponerte en esta situación, pero como te dije voy a pelear por ti

Quise cambiar el tema, era lo mejor

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Bueno... fui a comprar el vidrio para reparar la ventana que mi patito rompió con su cabeza anoche- no pudo evitar reírse

-Me encanta verte reír - no quería decirselo pero se me escapó

-Y a mi me encanta estar a tu lado- se abrazo a mi brazo así que le ayude a cargar el vidrio

Regresamos a casa a desayunar, la comida de Ukyo era las mas deliciosa que había probado en mi vida, cuando terminamos abrimos el restaurante, la gente comenzó a llegar de poco a poco hasta que estuvimos completos pasamos el resto del día atendiendo a los clientes hasta que fue la hora de cerrar

-Ukyo debemos arreglar la ventana antes de que llueva otra vez, por cierto ¿desde cuando tu piel es tan fría?

-Jajajaja Mousse me estás confundiendo con el refrigerador otra vez

-Mmm- ajuste mis lentes, Ukyo tenía razón

-Jajaja disculpa vamos arreglar la ventana

Ukyo subió a mi espalda de un salto, cruzo sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello y beso mi mejilla

-Si me cargas te ayudo

-Pongase el cinturón de seguridad señorita, será un viaje precipitado

Subí corriendo las escaleras, Ukyo reía a todo volumen parecía disfrutar el paseo

Cuando llegamos a la ventana la baje de mi espalda con cuidado

-¿te dio miedo?

-Mientras este contigo nada me da miedo

Me beso tiernamente

-Por cierto queria preguntarte algo ¿donde compraste este suéter? Te queda muy bien

Entonces me di cuenta que había olvidado por completo a Shampoo. Había estado engañándola con Ukyo, eso no era algo propio de un caballero la culpa me mataba además rompí mi promesa de ir a verla

Un trueno retumbó por todo el cielo de Nerima y las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer

Salí disparado por la ventana con dirección al café del gato sin decirle una sola palabra a Ukyo.

¿Que les está pareciendo la historia? ¿Voy bien? En lo personal me gustó mucho este capítulo espero y les guste

Quiero agradecer a mi amiga Natu por ayudarme a escribir este capítulo mi muchacha muchas gracias espero que te guste como quedó

Gracias a los que siguen leyendo mi historia les mandó un fuerte abrazo

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la genio mangaka Rumiko Takahashi

Capítulo 6

Lamento haberte hecho esto, no fue mi intención enamorarme de alguien más, pero sobre el corazón no se manda

Corrí lo más rápido que pude mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer con más intensidad, los truenos retumbaban por toda Nerima anunciando una tormenta, la desesperación comenzaba a adueñarse de mi cuando mis piernas no eran lo suficientemente rapidas, no dejaba de sentirme culpable, me sentía como un mentiroso, pero no podía culpar a Ukyo ella no tenía la culpa de nada la culpa la tenia yo por ser tan débil

De pronto la lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza, senti como mi cuerpo se hiba deformando poco a poco mientras mi ropa se hacía enorme y de la piel comenzaba a brotarme el plumaje, mi boca se alargaba poco a poco hasta convertirse en un pico. Cualquiera que viera mi transformación pensaría que es doloroso, lo curioso es que no duele ni un poco

-¡Estupendo! Lo que me faltaba, convertirme en pato- pensé

La lluvia comenzó a caer con más intensidad impidiéndome volar, no podía rescatar el resto de mi ropa así que sólo me aseguré de esconder el suéter que Shampoo me tejió con tanto amor, seguí corriendo aunque ahora mas lento por mi condición, estaba a tan sólo tres calles del café del gato solo debía resistir un poco más

De pronto alguien me arrojó una señal de alto la cual apenas esquivé no era fácil moverse con el plumaje empapado

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Ahora que?- trate de distinguir quien me arrojaba esa señal de alto, las calles eran obscuras y caía un diluvio, sumado a mi mala visión solo pude distinguir una gran figura en la oscuridad, así que me preparé para el combate

La gran figura se movía rápido, me arrojaba golpes los cuales esquivaba como podía, lo golpeé un par de veces pero parecía no afectarle, era demasiado suave que parecía absorber mis golpes. Di un salto para poder atacar por arriba, arroje mis cadenas rodeando la gran figura y por fin tirándola al suelo

-Eres bueno pero no eres rival para mi- pensé

Quería dejarlo allí e ir al café del gato enseguida pero no podía dejar algo tan grande y violento cerca de mi pequeña amazona así que regrese para saber que era aquella figura tan enorme

-¡¿UN PANDA?! ¿que rayos hace un panda en Nerima y por qué me atacó?- ajuste mis lentes para verificar que mi mala visión no me estuviera jugando una broma, pero no era así ¡En realidad era un Panda!

De pronto sentí un duro golpe en la cabeza y caí como un tronco, volteé para ver quién era el cobarde que me había atacado por la espalda, era una figura femenina

Me tomo del cuello y me alzó a la altura de su rostro, en efecto era una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer... era una pelirroja...

Entonces lo comprendí todo aquel Panda era Genma el padre de Ranma y esa trenza, esos cabellos rojos eran inconfundibles no podía equivocarme eran ellos

Me arrojó a una jaula y me puso en el suelo, después libero a su padre de mis cadenas

-Oye... ¡¿No puedes hacer nada bien?! - la pelirroja estaba muy irritada

El Panda levanto un letrero que decía: Lo siento hijo

No había duda eran ellos, así que comencé a graznar para que me sacaran de esta estúpida jaula, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo

-¡Callate! Que animal tan escandaloso, vamos papa regresemos a casa tengo mucho sueño

-¡Saotome sacame de aquí!- ¿por que este idiota me tiene enjaulado?

Me llevo hasta la casa de los Tendo, estaba realmente furioso, por culpa de este idiota no pude ver a Shampoo. Quería patearle el trasero

Cuando llegó me dejó en el patio trasero bajo la firma lluvia justo al lado del estanque, y entró a la casa

-Akane ya regresamos

-Mi amor que bueno que volviste

La peliazul abrazaba con fuerza a la pelirroja sentí un profundo dolor por no poder hacer lo mismo con Shampoo

Akane salió al patio sin importarle que lloviera y me metió a la sala

-Ranma... como se te ocurre dejar a este pobre animalito afuera ¡esta lloviendo!

-Hace mucho escándalo y no me va a dejar dormir, dejalo afuera

-Eres un insensible

Akane abrio mi jaula y me cargo entre sus brazos

-¡Es tan bonito!

-No puede ser Akane ¿tampoco tu me reconoces?-pensé

-No te encariñes con el Akane, será la comida de mañana

-¡No permitiré que te lo comas!, Tranquilo pequeño yo te cuidaré

Me abrazaba con mucha ternura, como si fuera su mascota

-Oye, a papá se le antojo y nos costó mucho trabajo atraparlo

El Panda se acercó a Akane y saco un letrero que decía: Se veía delicioso

-No me importa tio, no se lo comeran será mi nueva mascota

-Akane, es solo un pato mañana le pediremos a Kasumi que lo cocine

Esta plática comenzaba a tomar tintes de discusión

-Pues ya dije que es mío y se acabó

-Has estado muy sensible estos días

-¿Y que esperabas?

-Papa ayudame

El Panda estaba en el suelo jugando con una pelota

-¡De verdad eres increíble Papa!

-Baja la voz ya todos están dormidos

-Si ya todos están dormidos ¿Que haces despierta?

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?- Akane estaba ruborizada -Te... estaba esperando, no podía dormir... sin ti

-Akane...- las palabras de la peliazul parecian conmover a la pelirroja

-Te prepare el baño.

-Esta bien tomaré un baño, solo no metas al pato a dormir con nosotros

La pelirroja subió las escaleras

Akane tenía un rojo carmesí en sus mejillas y en el rostro un semblante triste, me abrazo con fuerza

-Me he sentido muy sola sin mi P-chan, no se por que se escapó, ahora no tengo a quien contarle mis secretos... pero tu tomarás su lugar- Akane acariciaba mi pico

No había notado que Akane tenía un pequeño bulto en su vientre, ¿acaso estaba embarazada? Tal vez por eso se portaba tan maternal conmigo

Subió las escaleras con dirección a su cuarto, cuando llegamos me dejó en la puerta un momento para ponerse la pijama

-No te vayas a ir- Akane se estaba comportando muy dulce, tal vez no era la chica violenta que todos creíamos

Sabía que Saotome se estaba bañando así que entre al baño para regresar a mi forma humana, el estaba en la bañera parecía haberse dormido. Apenas me acerqué me arrojó una barra de jabón

-Tienes suerte de agradarle a Akane si no ya estarías en mi plato

Me sumergí en la bañera para regresar a mi forma humana

-¿Mousse?- Saotome estaba muy confundido

-¡Imbecil! Querías comerme

-Oye espera yo no sabía que eras tú

-¿Y que crees que haria un pato solo en medio de la lluvia?

-Jajaja disculpa Mousse pero es que te veías tan barrigón y apetitoso que te imaginé en mi plato

-Tenía un compromiso muy importante y tú lo arruinaste todo

-¿Un compromiso? Rayos de seguro hibas a cenar con Ukyo, aunque ¿no crees que seria mejor si fueras como humano?, Alguien podría confundirte y comerte

-No hiba con Ukyo... me dirijia con Shampoo

-¿Shampoo? ¿Esa busca pleitos?

-¡Ten cuidado con tus palabras Saotome!

-Espera estoy confundido, creía que tu y Ukyo eran pareja

-Ese no es tu asunto

-¡Claro que lo es! Ukyo es como mi hermana y si le rompes el corazón te las veras conmigo

-Por favor, no estás a mi nivel

-Siempre he sido mucho mejor que tú, ¿o acaso quieres que te lo recuerde?

-Tonto ególatra

-Pato estupido

-Al menos yo si soy un hombre completo, no me convierto en mujer como tu

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Ranma quiso aplicarme su clásico truco de las castañas, ahora me parecía tan fácil esquivar sus golpes, busqué el momento adecuado para golpear su estómago, cayó al suelo un poco adolorido pero Ranma no era alguien que se pudiera vencer fácilmente así que se levantó y me arrojó varios golpes combinados entre patadas y puños, algunos lograron impactarme, vaya que era muy bueno

Mientras Saotome y yo seguíamos peleando, alguien abrió la puerta del baño, era Akane... vestía una pijama amarilla que dejaba ver su vientre y en efecto estaba embarazada.

Me dio un puñetazo en la cara mientras Ranma me daba un codazo en la cabeza

-¡OYE IDIOTA NO MIRES A MI MUJER!

-¿Quien rayos es este idiota y por que esta en nuestro baño?

-Akane sal de aqui

Parecía que últimamente a todos les gustaba golpearme pero no era mi culpa que Akane apareciera de pronto. Saotome me arrojó una toalla

-Tapate, iré por ropa para ti

Se cubrió con una toalla y salió del baño, afuera escuche que le explicaba a su esposa lo que había ocurrido y quien era yo, Ranma regreso con un poco de su ropa y me la dio, por suerte me quedaba a la perfección. Baje a la sala y mire el reloj ya era muy tarde no sabia si mi pequeña amazona seguía despierta, no pude verla y todo por la culpa de Saotome, estaba realmente molesto

Akane y Ranma estaban sentados viendo la lluvia que disminuía poco a poco hasta convertirse en una pequeña llovizna, tenían entrelazadas sus manos parecían la pareja perfecta, me hicieron recordar cuando mi pequeña amazona y yo nos besamos por primera vez, al ver aquel momento mi enojo desapareció, Akane me escuchó llegar, se levantó y fue a abrazarme

-Mousse me da mucha alegría verte, lamento el golpe que te di pero no sabía que eras tú

-No te preocupes Akane, a mi también me da gusto verte

-¿cuando llegaste?

-Hace un par de días

-Supongo que Ukyo esta radiante de alegría - Akane le lanzó una sonrisa de complicidad a Ranma

-Mmm algo así...

-Akane... él y Ukyo... no son pareja

Akane parecía sorprendida

-Si quieres puedes publicarlo en el periódico

-No te pongas sarcástico con migo, recuerda en donde estás

-Ya basta los dos, Ranma no creo que sea de nuestra incumbencia, Mousse disculpa mi indiscreción

Saotome abrazo a su esposa con ternura

-Mi amor deberias dormir ya es tarde yo atenderé a Mousse

-Pero acaba de llegar

-Estaré aquí mañana

Akane era testaruda pero el cansancio la mataba solo se limitó a besar tiernamente a Ranma, cuando pasó a mi lado susurró

-Piensalo bien Mousse no te equivoques, Ukyo es una gran mujer

Akane subió a su habitación sin mirar atrás

-Oye lamento lo que sucedió en el baño no quise faltarte al respeto

-Olvidado yo tampoco fui muy amable

-Disculpa si me meto en lo que no me importa pero quiero saber si sientes algo por Ukyo

Ranma hablaba con migo como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida

-No lo sé... estoy muy confundido- de repente sentía mucha confianza en Ranma

-Sólo te pido que no la lastimes, la aprecio mucho y me dolería verla sufrir otra vez

La lluvia se había detenido era el momento perfecto para salir de aqui

-Supongo que ahora te iras, quisiera hablar contigo mañana

-Nos vemos mañana

Salí de la casa de los Tendo si mirar atrás...

Cuando por fin llegué a la casa de Ukyo me di cuenta que la ventana estaba arreglada, entre por la puerta está vez, no quería que Ukyo volviera a golpearme

Cuando entre la vi recostada en el sillón se veía tan tierna, por un momento me sentí culpable por haberla abandonado asi y aún más al saber que fue en vano

Me acerqué a ella y la tome entre mis brazos debía subirla a su cuarto, se apretó contra mi pecho y susurró mi nombre

Cuando llegué la recoste lentamente sobre su cama, parecía una ángel

Me di la vuelta para salir cuando la escuche hablarme

-Mousse... no te vayas

-Ukyo ya es muy tarde debo ir a dormir

-Estaba soñando contigo...

-¿Que soñabas?

Se levantó y me tomó de la mano

-No te vayas por favor...

Miraba muy confundido a Ukyo

-No me malinterpretes solo quiero que duermas conmigo, necesito sentirme a mi lado sólo eso

Volví a cargar a Ukyo estaba demasiado cansada y parecía que si daba un paso más caería del cansancio

Me acosté a su lado y la abraze con ternura, el momento era especial

-Te amo mi patito - susurró lentamente y después se quedó profundamente dormida

-Espero poder corresponder a tus sentimientos Ukyo - besé su mejilla y me quedé profundamente dormido

Al otro día desperté muy temprano como ya era costumbre, me levanté de la cama con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Ukyo, se veía hermosa cuando dormía

De pronto alguien tocó a la puerta, baje para ver quién era

Al abrir la puerta me lleve una gran sorpresa, era Shampoo quien tocaba...

Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo mi historia, espero que les guste el rumbo que está tomando

Quiero agradecer especialmente a:

Saotome Tendo Akane, muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento, me animas a seguir escribiendo en verdad tus palabras me inspiran, eres una lectora muy importante para mí, espero que esté capítulo sea de tu agrado, te mando un fuerte abrazo

Andrea Gpe Aguilera: Andy gracias por no perderte nunca mis capítulos, muchas gracias también por tus consejos e ideas. Por eso y mucho más tu siempre eres la primera en leer mis capítulos

PD: Ahora se lo que sentiste con Gajeel mi corazón está roto :'(

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :D


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la genio mangaka Rumiko Takahashi

Capitulo 7

Lo peor que un hombre puede hacer en la vida es hacer llorar a una mujer, es un acto imperdonable...

Mi pequeña amazona permanecía de pie frente a la puerta mirándome fijamente como si me estuviera estudiando

-Shampoo... ¿Que haces aquí?

-Dijiste que me verías ayer... y Mousse jamás llegar, Shampoo estar muy preocupada y no saber dónde más buscar, además Shampoo encontrar esto en la calle y creer que pasar algo malo

En la mano tenía el suéter que me había tejido con tanta ternura, estaba lleno de lodo, que idiota había sido olvide pasar por el cuando regrese de la casa de los Tendo

-Ayer hiba a verte pero ... la lluvia me lo impidió...

-Yo estar preocupada ... creer que algo malo pasarle a Mousse

Mi pequeña amazona estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo al pronunciar esas palabras, era muy orgullosa pero su preocupación era mayor que su orgullo

-Shampoo... lo siento en verdad quería verte

-Shampoo preparar una cena especial para Mousse, y cuando Mousse no llegar... - soltó un suspiro estaba muy triste-ahora ver que estar bien

Su mirada pasaba de un extraño escáner a la espera de una mentira a una mirada triste, dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, no soporte la idea de que se fuera, la tome del brazo

\- Espera, no te vayas, si quieres podríamos salir hoy

-No prometer lo que no cumplir

-Lo lamento mi amor... te doy mi palabra que está vez no faltare a nuestra cita

Shampoo me dirijio una media sonrisa, aún dudaba de mi, pero me daría una nueva oportunidad

-Después de trabajar, parecer que no lloverá hoy

-Bien, iremos a cenar y después prometo compensar lo de ayer, te prepararé una velada de romántica- tome sus manos y las besé con ternura

La expresión de Shampoo cambio ahora parecía mucho mas tranquila mientras acariciaba mis manos

-No llegar tarde... Shampoo esperarte a las 9:00

De pronto sentí los brazos de Ukyo alrededor de mi cintura, me abrazaba recargando su rostro en mi espalda, aún parecía dormida

-Mi amor ¿Quien es?

Las palabras de Ukyo llenaron de rabia el rostro de Shampoo, retiro violentamente sus manos de las mias y apretaba con fuerza los puños

Cuando Ukyo por fin se dio cuenta de quien estaba en la puerta sonrió cruelmente al ver la expresión de mi pequeña amazona, se colgó de mi cuello para provocar a Shampoo

-¿Que haces aquí gata?

-Eso no ser asunto tuyo- Shampoo apretaba con fuerza puños y dientes

-Es mi asunto puesto que estás en MI CASA molestando a MI NOVIO

-¿Tu novio? - Shampoo me miraba confundida

-Ukyo por favor Sueltame- trataba de empujarla para safarme de sus brazos

Mi pequeña amazona observaba aquella escena realmente furiosa, La tensión se podía tocar, debía evitar a toda costa un enfrentamiento entre ellas dos, sabía que Ukyo era más sutil que Shampoo y la provocaría hasta que explotara

-¿Quieres que busque otro perro?- dijo burlándose

-¿Tu querer morir hoy?

-Mi amor ¿por que no volvemos a la cama?- Ukyo le daba la espalda a Shampoo

-¡Ya basta Ukyo!- le dije en un tono grave

Ukyo le dio poca importancia a mi enojo, tomo entre sus manos mi rostro y me beso enfrente de Shampoo, esto ya había llegado demasiado lejos, Shampoo tomo con delicadeza el rostro de Ukyo y la beso en la mejilla

-¡¿Que diablos te pasa?!

No podía creer lo que pasaba Ukyo había enfurecido a Shampoo y eso para mi pequeña amazona ameritaba el beso de la muerte, empuje a Ukyo dentro de la casa y cerré la puerta, trataba de llevarme a Shampoo lejos de ahí pero fue en vano

-¡Mousse Sueltame!

-¡NO!

-Shampoo eliminará a ese estorbo

Ukyo había salido con su enorme espátula en mano, era demasiado tarde...

-¡Sueltala Mousse! Es hora de acabar con este

Shampoo habia sacado sus chúis y una gran energía emanaba de ella estaba lista para pelear

-Si Mousse interferir... acabará lamentándolo

-Vamos gata acabemos con esto

Shampoo se movía rápidamente era apenas perceptible y arrojaba varios golpes a Ukyo los cuales bloqueaba con su enorme espátula, buscaba el momento adecuado para contraatacar pero mi pequeña amazona era muy hábil, las dos parecian estar al mismo nivel

-¡No ser rival para una amazona!

-Eso es lo que crees

Ukyo tomó por sorpresa a Shampoo embistiendola y la arrojó lejos de la casa, mi pequeña amazona se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado, espero a Ukyo que corría a toda velocidad hacia ella y, cuando fue el momento adecuado lanzó un golpe con uno de sus chúis el cual Ukyo bloqueo, ambas seguían tirando golpes esperando conectar alguno, fue Shampoo quien finalmente logro golpear directamente el rostro de Ukyo con uno de sus chúis, el golpe le ocasionó bastante daño a mi amiga quien no quería demostrarlo pero se tambaleaba de un lado a otro mientras la sangre brotaba de su nariz, parecía estar noqueada

Entonces Shampoo retrocedió y comenzó a reír en un tono burlón

-Vencerte muy fácilmente, no ser rival para Shampoo

Se volvió a mover tan rápido como al principio y golpeó directamente el estómago de Ukyo, mi amiga no podía hacer nada para detener el golpe, cayó sobre sus rodillas jadeante de oxígeno, Shampoo le había sacado el aire con aquel golpe

Mi pequeña amazona permanecía de pie frente a Ukyo mirándola con lastima, mantenía los brazos cruzados y un semblante despreocupado, estaba bastante segura de haber ganado la batalla, pero Ukyo no es alguien fácil de vencer, de un solo puñetazo arrojó lejos a Shampoo quien no vio venir aquel letal golpe gracias a su soberbia y egolatría, aquel golpe había causado un gran daño en mi pequeña amazona, lanzo sus espátulas contra Shampoo las cuales logran impactar en ella, volvió a lanzar más espátulas está vez clavándola en un poste, Ukyo se puso de pie como pudo me sorprendió ver cómo podía levantarse después de recibir aquellos golpes que le causaron tanto daño.

-Jamás puedes confiarte en una batalla - Ukyo jadeaba mientras hablaba estaba realmente herida

-Ser más fuerte de lo que yo pensar

Ukyo tomó su gran espátula y se encaminó hacia Shampoo

\- Es hora de acabar con esto...

Debía hacer algo pronto, no podía permitir que Ukyo terminará con Shampoo quien luchaba por safarse de las espátulas que la mantenían clavada al poste.

Las ropas Chinas que Saotome me había prestado apenas me daban espacio para guardar un par de armas, para mi suerte pude guardar un par de cadenas en mis mangas así que salte y desde lo alto arroje mis cadenas sobre la espátula gigante y la arroje lo más lejos que pude

-¡BASTA YA!

-¡TE DIJIMOS QUE NO INTERFIRIERAS!- Ukyo estaba furiosa

Libere a Shampoo del poste y la alejé los más que pude de mi amiga

-¡Mousse esto no poder ser así, dejale en claro a quién amar!

-La estúpida gata tiene razón, debes decidir- Ukyo aún intentaba reponerse, su nariz seguía sangrando mientras acariciaba su estómago

-¿Que?, No hablarán en serio

-Claro que si, esto debe terminar, debo saber que en realidad me amas- Ukyo hablaba decidida

-Mousse elejir a Shampoo- mi pequeña amazona estaba segura de que la elijiria a ella

-¿En verdad creen que es tan fácil? ¿Piensan que pueden obligarme a elejir entre las dos?

-No puedes seguir jugando con mis sentimientos Mousse

-El jamás quererte

Ambas querían volver a pelear, no podía permitirlo

-¡YA BASTA!

Shampoo me abrazo y me susurró al oído

-Shampoo saber que amarla, esperarte a las 9:00

-¡Alejate de él!

-Puede que está vez salvarte Mousse, pero tener cuidado, la próxima vez yo matarte

Dio media vuelta y se marchó, aunque los golpes de Ukyo le habían ocasionado daño no estaba en tan mal estado como mi amiga

Cuando Shampoo desapareció de la vista Ukyo se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, corrí hacia ella, me preocupaba que estuviera herida, la cargué y la lleve adentro

-Debo llamar al Dr. Tofu quiero asegurarme que no tienes nada grave

-No es nada apenas me tocó

-No debiste pelear con ella- estaba preocupado por Ukyo

-Debía proteger mi amor por ti...

-¿Tu amor por mi?

-¿No te he dado motivos suficientes? ¿Que más pruebas necesitas para saber qué te amo?

Ukyo estaba al borde de las lágrimas yo me sentía culpable de todo esto, ella siempre estuvo para mi y yo solo la decepcionaba más y más, el dolor se apoderó de mí al verla así, le había fallado a Ukyo sin darme cuenta

-Mereces a alguien mejor que yo... lamento no poder corresponderte yo... no te amo, yo estoy enamorado de Shampoo

Aunque no estaba completamente seguro de eso, las palabras brotaron de mi boca y se enterraron como una fría y letal espada en el corazón de Ukyo, lamentablemente me di cuenta demasiado tarde

-No, tu debes darte cuenta de lo que sientes por mi, antes de que sea demasiado tarde... yo se que sientes algo por mi- en esa parte Ukyo tenía mucha razón

-Dejame curar tus heridas, aún estás sangrando - dije en un tono bajo

-No es eso lo que me duele, lo que me lástima es ver que el hombre al que amo, le guste sufrir por alguien que jamás lo amo e ignore a la persona que lo ha dado todo por él, Te amo Mousse pero no puedo seguir con esto, debes elejir pero si la elijes a ella quiero que sepas que...

La voz de Ukyo se volvía cada vez más triste a medida que avanzaba, yo presentía algo pero me negaba a creer que podria perder a Ukyo eso sería demasiado doloroso para mi

-Si la elijes a ella... no me vuelvas a buscar, no soportaría verte con alguien mas- una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Ukyo, intente abrazarla pero no me dejó

-Vete Mousse, necesito estar sola...- nunca antes había escuchado tanto dolor en la voz de alguien y todo era por mi culpa, ya no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo, lo había arruinado todo

Salí de la casa de Ukyo mientras escuchaba como se rendía ante el llanto... no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo, ya era demasiado tarde había roto el corazón de Ukyo y eso es algo que jamás me perdonaré...

Creo que este capítulo quedó un poco corto en cuanto al tiempo que transcurre en la historia pero creo que quedó bien, bueno eso lo juzgarán ustedes

Quiero decirles que a partir de aquí la historia dará un giró de 180°

También quiero decirles que estos días he estado un poco ocupado y casi no he podido escribir, trataré de no tardarme mucho es actualizar

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia :D


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la genio mangaka Rumiko Takahashi

Como les había comentado en el capítulo anterior la historia dará un giro, Espero sea de su agrado

Capítulo 8

Durante tu vida puedes detenerte un momento para mirar atrás y recordar todo lo que has pasado, lo que no puedes hacer es quedarte parado demasiado tiempo mirando al pasado

Salí de la casa de Ukyo mientras la escuchaba llorar desconsoladamente a mis espaldas, jamas durante toda mi vida me habia sentido tan mal, tan culpable, tan poco hombre

-Felicidades idiota - me decia a mi mismo - hiciste llorar a la mujer mas importante de tu vida

Ukyo no quería verme y el solo hecho de saber que podría perderla para siempre me llenaba de pavor el alma, jamás me di cuenta de cuánto significa para mí, tube que estar al borde de perderla para poder darme cuenta.

-Tengo que hacer algo para remediarlo, prometo arreglarlo Ukyo- recargaba mi rostro contra la puerta, Ukyo no paraba de llorar

Me senté afuera de la puerta a esperar un rato, ¿esperar? ¿esperar que? Jamás lo supe, ya que no esperaba que Ukyo saliera y me dijera que todo estaba bien, mucho menos que me besara, sabía que no era buena idea entrar, es solo que tal vez estar a unos metros de ella me hacía sentir un poco mejor

-Y pensar que apenas ayer dormíamos juntos, jamás me había sentido completo en mi vida hasta que tu llegaste y ayer fue la mejor noche de mi vida - pensé

Las horas transcurrieron lentamente, tanto que me parecían una eternidad, a diferencia de las tardes lluviosas de los anteriores días, el cielo estaba completamente despejado y el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, este pudo haber sido un gran día de no haberlo arruinado tan temprano.

Se había hecho tarde y Ukyo aún no abría el restaurante, supuse que no estaba en condiciones de atender a los clientes así que me levanté y me marché de ahí, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco, camine casi sin rumbo la verdad es que no tenía una idea clara de a donde ir.

Caminé un rato hasta que llegué a un pequeño parque, tome asiento en una de las bancas y comencé a idear un plan para arreglar las cosas con Ukyo, de pronto cierto chico de trenza inconfundible se sentó a mi lado e interrumpió mis pensamientos

-Este parque me trae demasiados recuerdos

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Bueno Ukyo me llamó hiba para su casa cuándo te vi y es que tus lentes podrían verse desde el espacio

-No estoy de humor para tus bromas

-Suenas muy triste, ¿esta todo bien?

-Espera, ¿dijiste que Ukyo te llamó?- quería preguntarle qué es lo que Ukyo le había dicho pero no quería que supiera lo que ocurrió aunque cuando llegara a su casa ella se lo diría

-Así es, dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo

-Ranma... ella y yo...

-¿Ya le declaraste tu amor? Vaya que eres lento

-Por favor, lo dice quién tardó años en confesarle su amor a Akane

-Pero las cosas son diferentes ahora- un inusual brillo resplandecía en los ojos de Ranma cuando hablaba de Akane

-Vaya que estás enamorado

Ranma se limitó a sonreír

-No eres el mismo niño inmaduro, orgulloso e impulsivo que conocí hace tiempo

-Todo cambia, aunque lo de orgulloso... eso sigue igual

-Me alegro por ti y por Akane, es grandioso que puedan estar juntos

Ranma estaba sonrojado

-No fue fácil, pero no pude seguir negándolo cuando creí que Akane había muerto, ese fue el momento más doloroso de mi vida

Me identifiqué con Ranma el también tubo que estar al borde de perder a su amada para darse cuenta de lo que siente, es solo que su historia tuvo un mejor final que la mía

-Y supongo que todo mejoró cuando se enteraron que serían padres

-Cuando me enteré que sería padre y el día que me casé con Akane han sido los mejores días de mi vida

Solté un suspiro

-Vaya que has cambiado

-Cuando te enteras que un pequeño ser llegará a este mundo y la mujer que amas es tu esposa, tu vida cambia, dejas de ser el tonto niño impulsivo y te conviertes en hombre es un proceso complicado pero lo haces por ellos

Miraba fijamente a Ranma, me sorprendieron sus palabras tanto que no sabía si estaba soñando

-Un nuevo ser llegará a este mundo e inmediatamente se convierte en lo más importante para ti aún sin conocerlo, ambos necesitaran guiarlo, cuidarlo y darle todo el amor que sea posible, no puede faltarle nada necesitas ser el padre que el o ella merece y en cuanto Akane comprendí que no podía seguir siendo inmaduro con ella. Ambos me necesitan y no puedo fallarles... lo que trato de decir es que cuando te conviertes en padre tu vida cambia radicalmente

Las palabras de Saotome despertaron mi mente, en ese instante me di cuenta de lo inmaduro que había sido, Shampoo y Ukyo merecen un hombre que este con ellas y no le fallen, no estaba cumpliendo con eso Ukyo tenía razón estaba jugando con sus sentimientos

-Por cierto antes de irme quiero proponerte algo

-¿Proponerme algo?

-Mira, yo se que acabas de llegar de China y talvez sea demasiado pronto pero últimamente el dojo a ganado fama, estamos hasta tope con los alumnos y quería pedirte un favor

-No te prometo nada

-Damos clases en la mañana, en la tarde y en la noche, nos dividimos los horarios para que sea más sencillo aunque mi papá y él señor Soun ya están muy viejos para enseñar, se cansan muy rápido, Akane ya no podrá dar clases hasta después del embarazo así que yo debo dar las tres clases sólo, no tengo todo el día disponible ya que tengo otras cosas que hacer así que pensé en contratar a un maestro para que me ayude y pensé que tal vez te interesaria dar clases conmigo hasta que Akane pueda volver

-Es una gran oferta pero...

-No me respondas ahora piensalo y me avisas

El chico de la trenza se marchó sin darme tiempo de decir una sola palabra

Pase el resto del día merodeando por ahí sin un rumbo fijo, en mi mente solo había una cosa, arreglar las cosas con Ukyo, tenía varios planes para hacerlo aunque no sabía cuál funcionaria.

De alguna manera debía decirle que siento algo por ella pero sin darle falsas esperanzas, necesito tiempo para aclarar mi mente ya que tampoco puedo negar lo que siento por mi pequeña amazona y, en caso de no elejirla a ella quiero que sepa que jamás me alejaré ella, no puedo imaginar una vida sin ella, sería demasiado doloroso tanto que no lo soportaría, Ukyo es un pilar en mi vida no mentí cuando le dije que marcó un antes y un después, vaya triángulo amoroso nunca creí caer en uno.

Ranma sin darse cuenta me había dado una gran lección, no puedo ser inmaduro debo ser el hombre que ellas merecen y de una u otra forma lo haré así que tome la decisión

-Bien Mousse no sera fácil pero Shampoo debe saber la verdad - me decía mi conciencia

Asi que ajuste mis lentes y tome dirección rumbo al café del gato. No estaba muy lejos de allí así que no tarde mucho en llegar.

Me paré en la puerta y solté un gran suspiro - puedes hacerlo- me repetía varias veces en mi fuero interno

Abrí la puerta del restaurante, estaba lleno así que supuse que la pequeña momia disecada y mi pequeña amazona estarían preparando las órdenes, me dirigí a la cocina y en efecto Shampoo estaba apurada preparando los pedidos de los clientes. Apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí se lanzó a mis brazos con toda la emoción de la que fue capaz

-¡Mi amor! Shampoo saber que elejirla

Un sentimiento de desesperación invadió mi alma, tome sus brazos con delicadeza y la alejé de mi

-Shampoo... solo vine a decirte algo importante

Me miraba atentamente con esos enormes ojos abiertos como platos que tanto me encantan, solo hacia mas difícil la situación

-Lamento hacerte esto pero...

-Tu... ¿elejirla a ella?- la tristeza comenzaba a apoderarse de mi pequeña amazona

-No es eso, es solo que...

-Mousse tu estarme asustado

-Debo aclarar mi mente es todo

Shampoo apretaba los puños, podía leer en su rostro la rabia que sentía

-Ella siempre ser un estorbo

-No fue culpa de ella... fue mi culpa

La expresión de Shampoo cambio inmediatamente ahora parecía preocupada

-¿A que referirse Mousse? - susurraba temerosa de la respuesta

-Me... yo... Ukyo...

-Mousse por favor decirlo...

-Siento algo por Ukyo...

En ese momento fue como si escuchara el corazón de mi pequeña amazona romperse en mil pedazos mis palabras la habían dañado en lo más profundo del corazón, hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo estaba paralizada.

Sólo apretaba los puños mientras los dientes le castañeaban a causa de la ira

En ese momento la pequeña momia disecada entró a la cocina

-¿Que pasa aquí? - inmediatamente miró a Shampoo y me devolvió una mirada amenazante

-Abuela yo...

-Abuela ¿poder terminar de atender a los clientes?

Sin esperar la respuesta de la abuela Shampoo me tomó de la mano y me llevó afuera, cuando salimos del restaurante me dio una bofetada

-¿Quien creer que ser para hacer esto?

-Yo no...

-Saber que ser siempre un estorbo yo eliminarla

-No le hagas daño

-¿Tu defenderla?

-Es mi mejor amiga

-Por favor ser algo más

¿Enserio podia lastimar a dos chicas el mismo día? Vaya que si era un tremendo idiota, esto debe ser un nuevo récord

-Primero Airen y ahora tu - Shampoo estaba más molesta que nunca - yo deber eliminarla

-No dejaré que le hagas daño

-Bien, no soportar esto, o elejir a Shampoo o no volver a verla jamás

-Disculpa si de alguna forma te lastimé no era mi intención solo quería que lo supieras, pero por favor te pido que no le hagas daño

Di media vuelta para irme cuando Shampoo me tomó del brazo

-Lamento obligarte a esto pero no querer perderte

Me abrazó fuertemente mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

-Por favor, quedate

-Yo...

-Shampoo pelear por ti, está vez no perder, no otra vez

-Debo irme

-Mousse... siempre estar aquí si necesitarme

Caminé lejos de allí sin mirar atrás, no quería ver a Shampoo llorar, este día había sido el peor de mi vida

Caminé bajo la fría noche por un rato, está noche no había llovido pero en el ambiente reinaba un viento helado que hacía caer las hojas de los árboles lanzándolas con fuerza contra el piso, vi una pareja pasar, el chico cubría tiernamente con su abrigo a su novia tratando de protegerla de todo, me preguntaba por qué no podia hacer lo mismo, ¿Por que rayos me enamoré de dos personas a la vez? Eso es algo que sólo me pasaba a mi, pero ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a poner en orden mis sentimientos y como consecuencia perdería a alguna de las dos mujeres más importantes en mi vida ese era el precio que debía pagar por mi error

Cuando llegué a casa de Ukyo me detuve en la puerta por unos instantes cuando escuche a Ukyo reír a carcajadas, estaba con alguien más, era una voz masculina

¿Ranma sigue aquí? - era extraño que siguiera aquí

Antes de entrar me asomé por la ventana y en efecto había un hombre con Ukyo pero no era Saotome

Ese paraguas, ese paliacate en la cabeza, ese colmillo... era Ryoga quien estaba con Ukyo hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía

-¿Que diablos hace aquí? - dije en un tono bajo para que no me escucharan

De pronto un incómodo silencio apareció entre los dos, Ukyo jugaba con sus dedos y Ryoga estaba sonrojado, lo siguiente fue algo que jamás le perdonaré al estupido cerdo

Se acercó lentamente a Ukyo y la besó, ella no reaccionaba solo tenia un color carmín en las mejillas que la delataba, no podía reclamarle nada así que sólo di media vuelta y me marché sin hacer ruido

Quise hacerme el fuerte, fingir que no me importaba pero no pude soportarlo mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos mientras sentía a las lágrimas brotar de mis ojos, comencé a correr tratando de liberar el dolor que sentía o quizá tratar de escapar de él la verdad no importa, al final pase demasiado tiempo mirando al pasado que perdí a Ukyo, ella no empujo al estupido cerdo así que no le desagrado del todo aquel beso, está bien me lo merecía y no estaba en posición de reclamarle nada a Ukyo

Seguí corriendo lo más rápido que pude mientras un dolor inmenso crecía en mi pecho cada vez más, me sofocaba, de pronto el mundo parecía un lugar muy pequeño y yo no podía sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza

-Perdí a Ukyo la perdí para siempre - me repetía una y otra vez, quería que el dolor creciera a tal punto que ya no doliera más, quería llegar al límite y lo conseguí...

Tropecé con un bote de basura, me quedé ahí tumbado no quería levantarme, de pronto un rayo de luz iluminó la oscuridad que crecía en mi mente

-Mousse... siempre estar aquí si necesitarme

Las palabras de Shampoo se oían claramente en mi mente, fue un alivio saber que ella está ahí para mi

Tal vez fue cosa del destino o tal vez fue mi subconsciente quien me guío hasta allí, no me había dado cuenta en donde estaba hasta que Shampoo salió con sus chúis para ver quién causaba tanto ruido. Me encontraba afuera del café del gato

-Mousse ¿estar bien?- enseguida me levanto del suelo y me abrazo tiernamente, me recordó aquel día en la boda de Ranma cuando Ukyo hizo algo similar, el recuerdo estrujaba mi corazón tan fuerte que sentí que me faltaba el aire

-Tranquilo todo estar bien, yo estar aquí

Secó mis lágrimas y me abrazo con toda la ternura de la que fue capaz, sus brazos me parecían el mejor lugar para aliviar mi dolor.

Disculpen si no actualice antes, tuve una especie de bloqueo mental, quiero decirle que tengo muchas ideas en mente pero para ser contadas por Ukyo así que a partir del próximo capítulo continuaré la historia desde la perspectiva de Ukyo. También comenzaré a ir más rápido en cuanto al tiempo que transcurre en la historia

Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia espero y les guste como está quedando les mando un fuerte abrazo

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :P


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la genio mangaka Rumiko Takahashi

Como les había comentado en el capítulo anterior, este capítulo está narrado desde la perspectiva de Ukyo y comienza justo después de la pelea con Shampoo cuando ella le pide a Mousse que la deje sola.

Espero les guste

Capítulo 9

Tal vez no fue tu culpa, tal vez fui yo quien se aferró a un amor que parecía imposible, tal vez fue mi necedad de querer estar contigo, de querer sentirte cerca de mí, tal vez fue culpa de mi tonto corazón que se enamoró sin pedirle permiso a la razón, sin importar que después de todo acabaría rompiéndose y cada una de sus pequeñas partes se clavaria en mi pecho causándome mucho dolor ¿Así se siente cuando te rompen el corazón?

Mi patito salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás, quería detenerlo, decirle que no se fuera, que lo necesito a mi lado, abrazarlo y funcionarios eternamente en uno mismo para no separarme de él jamás, pero me obligue a no hacerlo, no podía mostrar débilidad, tenía que soportar este dolor que apretaba con fuerza mi corazón como un millón de agujas que se clavan lentamente haciéndome sangrar hasta la muerte, aquel sentimiento era como una lenta y dolorosa agonía.

A pesar de que fui yo quien le pidió que se marchara no podía dejar de llorar, sentía como poco a poco un nudo se formaba en mi garganta y las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos estaban impregnadas del más amargo dolor que pueda existir.

La sangre seguía brotando por mi nariz así que fui por un poco de papel al baño para hacer un tapón y detener la hemorragia, ese golpe de la estúpida gata me había hecho mucho daño no podía creer que fuera mejor que yo, hace años que peleamos por Ran-chan estábamos al mismo nivel ¿En qué momento se volvió tan fuerte?

-Solo espero que no me haya roto la nariz - me decía con rabia mientras recordaba el golpe

A pesar de que el dolor físico era casi insoportable no me dolía tanto como el corazón, tenían razón al decir que un dolor mata a otro y es que no podía dejar de llorar, las palabras de Mousse me habían herido en lo más profundo de mi alma, cada palabra suya era como una navaja que deslizaba lentamente su filo mientras dejaba expuesta la herida por la cual la sangre se desliza como una cascada.

"Mereces a alguien mejor que yo... lamento no poder corresponderte yo... no te amo, yo estoy enamorado de Shampoo"

Una y otra vez es frase, aquella maldita frase que no dejaba de retumbar en mis oídos ¿Cuándo podría yo tener oportunidad contra Shampoo? Siempre aprovechándose de su maldito físico para conquistar hombres, pero que no se da cuenta que también los sentimientos son importantes y ella está podrida por dentro, nunca fue capaz de tratarte bien y tú siempre atrás de ella ¿Por qué la amas? ¿Acaso debo tratarte mal también? Yo siempre te apoye, procure estar para ti cuando me necesitaras ¿y esto es lo que recibo? ¿Un corazón lleno de dolor? ¿Mi alma sufriendo por tu ausencia? Se siente como una ¡TRAICIÓN!.

Estoy tratando de ser una mujer fuerte, de acero, un muro impenetrable, casi invencible, pero hasta los más fuertes tienen su punto débil y el mío es ese tonto pato que amo con todas mis fuerzas y con cada fibra mi ser, sin darse cuenta me había causado una herida mucho más profunda y difícil de borrar que esa estúpida gata

No podía dejar de llorar los sentimientos aún seguían a flor de piel y el golpe de tu traición dolía más con cada lágrima que rodaba por mis mejillas, llore tanto como era posible para sacar todo el dolor que sentía y poder tranquilizarme pero fue en vano la herida dolía cada vez más.

Las horas transcurrieron tan lento que parecía que les gustaba verme sufrir, fue como si disfrutarán de mi dolor apuesto que si el tiempo tuviera rostro me vería con una cruel y macabra sonrisa. Llegué a tal punto que no pude más, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien, me levanté aún adolorida y tome el teléfono, marqué el número de los Tendo. Al cuarto timbrazo me contestó una voz muy dulce

-Casa de los Tendo

-Hola Kasumi - escuchar su maternal voz me hacía sentir bien

-¡Ukyo hola! Que gusto me da escucharte ¿cómo has estado?

-Muy bien Kasumi - trataba de mentirle lo mejor que podía, Kasumi y yo habíamos creado una gran amistad desde que la ayude a cocinar en Navidad, la cocina nos unió y ella me conocía muy bien era de mis mejores amigas

-¿Estas segura? No suenas muy bien - Detectó mi mentira de inmediato

-No te preocupes Kasumi... nada lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar conmigo - comencé a sollozar mientras hablaba, no podía evitarlo por más que lo intentara

-¿Quieres que vaya a verte? Puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites- Kasumi era una amiga realmente excepcional

-Gracias pero no te preocupes estaré bien te lo prometo, dime ¿Esta Ran-chan? quisiera hablar con él- no quería que Kasumi me viera en este estado ella es tan maternal, tan protectora, tan linda que es capaz de llevarme cargando a la clínica de su novio y quedarse ahí conmigo hasta asegurarse de que todo está bien

-Entiendo, de cualquier forma sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando lo necesites - detecté tintes de tristeza en su voz

-Gracias Kasumi, gracias por tu amistad prometo irte a ver muy pronto tengo una nueva receta que quiero compartir contigo - me encanta pasar tiempo en la cocina con Kasumi es una de las cosas que más amo en el vida

-Iré a hablarle a Ranma está entrenando en el dojo, cuídate mucho Ukyo

Kasumi me dejo esperado al teléfono mientras le avisaba a Ran-chan que tenía una llamada, mientras esperaba revise mi nariz, quería estar segura de que la hemorragia se había detenido, así era pero de seguro se pondría morada. Aún me dolía el estómago aunque ya no con la misma intensidad, comencé a tomar en cuenta la idea de visitar al Dr. Tofu quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden, entonces la voz de mi amigo sonó al otro lado de la bocina

-¿Bueno?

-Ran-chan - no podía dejar de sollozar mientras hablaba

-U-chan ¿Que sucede? ¿Estás bien?- mi amigo de la infancia estaba realmente preocupado

-No tanto como yo quisiera ¿Podrías venir? Necesito el apoyo de un verdadero amigo

-Claro U-chan sabes que para ti siempre estoy disponible - eso es algo que valoro mucho en Ran-chan, soy afortunada de tener un amigo como él

-Gracias Ran-chan - fue lo único que pude decir

-No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que eres como mi hermana y siempre estaré para ti si me necesitas. Voy para allá, no tardo

Tras decirme esas palabras que me reconfortaron tanto colgó el teléfono

Subí a mi habitación para quitarme la pijama y después tomar un baño, debía apresurarme pues Ran-chan llegaría pronto. Cada paso que daba hacia que me doliera más el estómago aunque ese era el menor de mis problemas, cuando termine me vestí como pude y baje para esperar a mi amigo de toda la vida

Transcurrieron las horas y Ran-chan no apareció ya eran las 3:00 PM, era raro dijo que ya venía hacia acá ¿Que pudo haber pasado? Comencé a preguntarme si algo malo le había ocurrido, de pronto alguien tocó a la puerta del restaurante, caminé hacia la entrada, ya no me dolía mucho el estómago así que supuse que no fue tan grave aquel golpe

-Lo siento el día de hoy no abriré vuelva mañana - decía mientras abría la puerta lentamente, creo que darle una explicación al cliente sobre el por qué no abriré hoy era lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo no quería perder un cliente

Al abrir la puerta y ver quién tocaba me llevé una gran sorpresa

-¡Ryoga! ¿Qué haces aquí?- verlo me sorprendió demasiado hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía, desde un día antes de la boda de Ranma y Akane para ser exactos

-Ukyo por fin llegue - El chico de los enormes colmillos jadeaba de cansancio mientras se recargaba en un palo que usaba como bastón

-Oye ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? Te ves terrible

-Bueno ya somos dos- me decía mientras apuntaba a mi morada nariz

Instintivamente cubrí mi nariz con mis manos, me dio pena que me viera así y para mi mala suerte sentía como mi rostro enrojecía poco a poco hasta ponerse como un jitomate

-Oye no tienes por qué sonrojarte, no fue un cumplido sólo te dije que te ves tan terrible como yo - Al parecer mi reacción le causaba gracia porque sus carcajadas retumbaron por todo Nerima lo cual me molesto demasiado

-¡Si sólo viniste a molestar es mejor que te vayas!- intente cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero alcanzó a bloquearla con su pie

-¡Espera Ukyo! Discúlpame por favor no era mi intención burlarme de ti, te ruego me perdones - inclinaba su cabeza como un niño regañado, pero su disculpa me parecía sincera

-Ryoga he tenido un mal día y tus tontas bromas sólo me irritan más

-Discúlpame no volverá a pasar

-¿A qué viniste Ryoga?

-¿Puedo pasar? Claro si no es molestia

-Adelante - solté un largo suspiro

El chico de los sobresalientes colmillos tomó su pesada mochila y entró a mi restaurante, tomó asiento en la barra y se dejó caer, parecía demasiado exhausto

Entre a la cocina por un poco de agua, creo que era lo menos que podía ofrecerle, cuando salí me di cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, se veía tan tierno y es que Ryoga siempre había sido un chico muy tierno. Me acerqué con cuidado para no despertarlo pero para mi mala fortuna tropecé con una cubeta llena de agua sucia que había olvidado tirar ayer cuando limpie el restaurante. El vaso de agua que traía en las manos salió volando con dirección a Ryoga el cual soltó un grito cuando el agua fría hizo contacto con su piel, despertándolo abruptamente del profundo sueño en el que se encontraba, mientras mi cuerpo chocaba con el piso que ahora se encontraba lleno de agua sucia a causa de mi torpeza, estrellarme contra el piso hizo que los golpes que me dio la estúpida gata volvieran a doler

-¡Ukyo! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Ryoga se levantó tan rápido como pudo y fue a mi lado

-Sí, no te preocupes no es nada- no pude evitar soltar un quejido

-Vamos te llevaré a tu habitación - me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevó al baño

-Ryoga... ¿Que estás haciendo? - Dije un poco confundida

-Mmm será mejor que me guíes paso a paso hasta tu habitación

-¡Vamos! mi habitación está arriba no creo que te pierdas dentro de una Casa

-De hecho... una vez me perdí tratando de llegar a mi patio trasero - Ryoga se puso rojo a causa de la pena

-Jajajajajajajaja- no pude evitar reír a carcajadas lo cual hacia que mi adolorido estómago doliera mucho pero por favor ¿Quién se pierde tratando de llegar a su patio trasero?, Reí tanto como mi adolorido estómago me lo permitió, de hecho lloré, en parte por la risa y en parte por mi doliente abdomen, tenía mucho tiempo que alguien no me hacía reír tanto.

Cuando pude controlarme le indique a Ryoga paso a paso como llegar hasta mi habitación, cuando llegamos me recostó sobre mi cama con mucho cuidado

-Ryoga... discúlpame por reírme de ti - me disculpé apenada

-No te preocupes, al menos ya estamos a mano - me devolvía una cálida sonrisa

-Tienes razón ya estamos a mano - le saqué la lengua

Ambos comenzamos a reír, era un momento alegre, todo hiba muy bien pero Ryoga tenía que meter la pata

-Oye Ukyo ¿Puedo preguntar qué te pasó?- arruinó aquel alegre momento con su estupida pregunta

-Shampoo y yo tuvimos una pelea - contesté demasiado molesta

-Supongo que no debo preguntar la razón - Ryoga se rascaba la cabeza

-Así es, no preguntes

-Bueno al menos ya sé que es lo que te pasa y creo que puedo ayudarte

-¿Ayudarme? ¿De que hablas?

-Bueno primero deberías cambiarte de ropa por que la que traes puesta está empapada, cuando termines baja a la cocina te prepararé algo especial - Me guiño un ojo y salió de mi habitación

-¡No te vayas a perder!- grite mientras lo escuchaba bajar por las escaleras

Me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí a mi ropero, saqué un pantalón de mezclilla color negro y una blusa color azul marino, ya que hoy no abrí el restaurante quiero vestirme un poco más cómoda, me cambié de ropa y me puse mis cómodas botas cafes, desabroche el moño que tenía sujetando mi cabello y me hice una cola de caballo, me mire al espejo y en efecto no me veía mal, claro exceptuando mi nariz.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire y baje a encontrarme con Ryoga. El restaurante estaba limpio, ¿Lo habra limpiado? No tenía que hacerlo, me asomé a la cocina y ahí estaba él. Permanecía recargado en la pared y en sus manos tenía un viejo pergamino el cual estudiaba con mucha atención, di unos pequeños golpes en la pared para llamar su atención

-Ukyo, ven sientate por favor tengo algo para ti- enseguida guardo su viejo pergamino y puso una silla enfrente de la mesa. Con su mano me invitaba a sentarme

-Gracias Ryoga - Tome asiento mientras intentaba devolverle una cordial sonrisa

-Muy bien ahora quiero que cierres tus ojos

-Ryoga no estoy para juegos - dije un poco desanimada

-Vamos confía en mí

-Esta bien, pero dime de que se trata esto- mientras hablaba abrí un poco los ojos para saber qué es lo que tramaba

-Oye no seas tramposa

-No hize trampa

-Claro que si, haber espera dejame hacer algo primero para asegurarme de que no harás trampa - se quitó el paliacate que tenía en la cabeza y vendo mis ojos

-¿Por que no quieres que vea? - comencé a preguntarle con un poco de ansiedad

-Por que es una sorpresa ¿Acaso quieres arruinarla?- Ryoga se oía emocionado

-¿No es nada ilegal cierto? - inquiri

-Mmm dejame ver... no creo que no es ilegal de este lado del mundo - Ryoga soltó una risa juguetona

-Esta bien confiaré en ti - no pude evitar contagiarme de su risa

Escuche como sacaba cosas de su mochila y las acomodaba sobre la mesa, después escuche que desenvolvía su viejo pergamino y lo leía en voz baja, lo siguiente fue el sonido de un líquido que se vertia sobre una taza, después escuche como vertia varios objetos sobre aquel líquido y los revolvía bien, comencé a percibir un olor bastante agradable, después escuche como volvía a guardar sus cosas y por fin destapó mis ojos.

Sobre la mesa había una taza de té color verde y en el fondo podía ver unas pequeñas perlas coloradas. Olía muy bien

-¿Que es?- pregunté con mucha curiosidad

-Es un té especial, te ayudará con el dolor - estaba demasiado seguro de si mismo

-¿Un té especial? ¿de que tipo?

-Es curativo, vamos pruebalo - empujo la taza hacia mi

La tome entre mis manos y la acerqué a mi nariz para disfrutar de aquel envolvente aroma

-¡Huele delicioso!

-Y sabe aún mejor de lo que huele - el chico de los enormes colmillos me sonreía con calidez, esa sonrisa me hacía sentir bien

Tome el primer sorbo, Ryoga tenia razón ¡Su sabor era más delicioso que su aroma! Seguí bebiendo hasta llegar a las perlas que había en el fondo, cuando hicieron contacto con mi lengua sentí un sabor tan delicioso que hacía ver mal al sabor del té ¡Rayos! Ese sabor me hacía ver mal a mi como cocinera, Ryoga notó el brillo en mis ojos, señal de que no habia probado algo tan exisito en toda mi vida

-Yo también puse esa cara la primera vez que lo tomé - me guiño un ojo mientras soltaba una suave risa y acercaba una silla para tomar asiento a mi lado

-Vaya debes darme la receta, podría venderlo en el restaurante, ¡a los clientes les encantará! - deje que la emoción se apoderara de mi

-Mmm... me encantaría pero no puedo, disculpame por favor - Ryoga estaba bastante apenado

-¿De que hablas? ¿Por que no puedes dármela?

-Mira este té es una receta especial y muy antigua, me la dieron unos ancianos en la provincia de Fuzhou en China como agradecimiento por salvar a una niña que cayó a un Rio, claro que la corriente del río era muy fuerte apenas pudimos salir de ahí con vida, protegi a esa pequeña con mi cuerpo para que no se golpeara con las rocas del rio, el precio fueron varias fracturas, muchas de ellas expuestas me encontraba en muy mal estado

-Eres muy valiente - en ese instante comencé a sentir cierta administración por Ryoga

-No podía dejarla morir, no me importó mi integridad fisica, lo importante era salvar la vida de esa pequeña, cuando la saqué del agua ella corrió a su aldea a buscar ayuda. Después de un rato llegaron varios ancianos a donde yo estaba y me dieron de beber el té que te acabo de dar. Curaron mi heridas y al cabo de dos horas yo estaba como nuevo ya no tenía roto nada

-¿Como puede ser eso posible? - que Ryoga se curará bebiendo un té no parecía real

-Bueno, después de que me curaron me llevaron a su aldea, me recibieron como un héroe- en los ojos de Ryoga se podía ver la emoción que le provocaba aquel recuerdo

-La verdad es que lo eres - dije en voz baja, pero logro escucharme

-No lo soy, simplemente hice lo que debía hacer, bueno deja te terminó de contar la historia, después de tal recibimiento inmerecido me prepararon todo un banquete, cuando termine de comer tuve una audiencia con el líder de la tribu era un hombre de edad muy avanzada pero permanecía íntegro, además de ser un excelente artista marcial para su edad, el me dijo que ese té que me salvó la vida era una receta especial de su aldea con dos mil años de antigüedad y había pasado de generación en generación, en especial para curar a los guerreros, yo había tenido el honor de ser la primer persona ajena a la tribu en tomarlo bueno hasta ahora que ya lo probaste tu también.

-Me siento afortunada - estaba realmente alagada

-La verdad es que somos afortunados. Es por eso que no puedo darte la receta, le di mi palabra al anciano de que guardaría muy bien su receta y sólo la usaría en casos de emergencia

-Si es tan especial para ellos ¿Por que te la dio?

-Bueno, resulta que la pequeña que rescate era la tataranieta del líder de la tribu - Ryoga mantenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Que edad tenía la pequeña?, Parece que la recuerdas con mucho cariño

-Tiene 5 años, su nombre es Mei Ling, "Mei" significa hermoso y "Ling" significa destellos de piezas de Jade, y claro que la recuerdo con cariño me encariñe mucho con esa pequeña, fue como tener una hermana, además de no ser por ella lo más seguro es que hubiera muerto a la orilla de ese río

\- Es un nombre hermoso

-Lo es, de hecho le prometí que si algún día tenía una hija le pondría Mei Ling, claro que regresaré a visitarla. Ahora que sabes la razón espero y me puedas perdonar por no darte esta receta tan especial - Ryoga seguía apenado por negarme la receta pero entendí sus razones

-Descuida, entiendo tus razones. Y de verdad eres un héroe

-¿Tu creés? - Ryoga rascaba su cabeza mientras un intenso color rojo se apoderaba de su rostro

-¡Claro que si! Salvaste a una niña, ella y toda una aldea vivirán agradecidos contigo de por vida, si eso no es un héroe no se que lo sea - me preguntaba si no estaba incomodando a Ryoga con mis halagos

-¿Y como te ha ido a ti? - intento cambiar el tema

-Púes... muy bien... creo - titubeaba al hablar

-Eso no suena a que la vida te haya tratado muy bien que digamos - era bueno detectando mis mentiras o yo era una pésima mentirosa, quizá un poco de ambos

No quería contarle todo lo que me dolió la ausencia de Mousse y la pelea de esta mañana con la estúpida gata así que volví a cambiar el tema

-Dijiste que estabas en China ¿Que hacías allá?

-Fui a Jusenkio por mi cura - en ese momento mi mente reaccionó. El vaso de agua que le cayó encima y el agua del río no le habían afectado en los más mínimo ¿Como pude pasar por alto algo tan importante?, Supongo que mi mente estaba tan revuelta que no lo noté

-Había olvidado por completo tu maldicion - dije mientras notaba el semblante triste de Ryoga

-No podía seguir siendo P-chan no después de que Akane se casó además Ranma no me permitiría estar cerca de ella - soltó un largo suspiro lleno de nostalgia - es por eso que me alejé no podía soportar verla casada con alguien más, no podía estar cerca de ella, eso resultaría muy doloroso para mí, nisiquiera se imaginaba quien era su amada mascota mucho menos se imaginaba que mi corazón le gritaba "Te amo" cada vez que tenía la dicha de verla, lástima que nunca tuve el valor de decírselo, es sólo que es imposible no enamorarse de ella así que me prometí no regresar hasta que pudiera ofrecerle una amistad pura y sincera, ahora estoy listo es por eso que regrese

-Akane es una gran persona, no creo que tenga inconvenientes en ser tu amiga, ella y yo logramos crear una gran amistad, así que si yo pude tu también podrás - Trataba de animarlo

-Creí que la odiabas- Ryoga me miraba confundido

-No la odiaba es sólo que estaba ciega a causa de un amor enfermizo, tal vez esa ya sea una costumbre en mi, al final terminamos siendo buenas amigas, pero cuentame mas sobre tu cura - Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo fue que se curó de su maldicion

-Bueno trate de llegar a China remando en bote, lo vi como una buena oportunidad para entrenar, remé como loco varios días y... llegue a Rusia, di media vuelta para regresar a Japón pero esta vez termine en Corea, no quería seguir perdiendo tiempo así que llegué como pude al aeropuerto para tomar un avión a China, claro que me tarde mucho en encontrar el dichoso aeropuerto, cuando llegue al aeropuerto de Pekin, comencé a buscar información sobre cómo llegar a Jusenkyo, para mi buena suerte encontré a una chica que sabía cómo llegar

-¿Una chica he? - pregunté en un tono pícaro

-Era japonesa y estaba de vacaciones en China así que me llevó de la mano hasta Jusenkyo. - Ryoga comenzaba a sonrojarse

\- Vaya te llevo de la mano - me gusta la actitud tímida de Ryoga y me gustaba sacarle provecho haciéndolo sonrojar

-Bueno "me llevó de la mano" es sólo un decir ya sabes que me pierdo con facilidad. No tardamos mucho tiempo en llegar, durante el camino me contó que ella también había caido en esas pozas pero hace un año había obtenido su cura

-Espera ¿acaso hubo algo entre tú y esta chica o por que el brillo en tus ojos?

Ryoga jugaba con sus dedos

-Su nombre es Kim y no hubo nada entre nosotros ... yo aún no me podía sacar a Akane de la cabeza, lastima que que tarde demasiado Kim y yo tal vez hubiéramos podido tener algo - la voz de Ryoga se tornó triste

-Se lo que se siente... - trataba de ser empatica con él

-Cuando llegamos a las pozas buscamos al guía y le explicamos mi situación, el guía reconoció a Kim y como hiba con ella me dio un trato preferencial, ese mismo día me liberé de P-chan para siempre, cuando salimos de Jusenkyo Kim me invitó a pasar el resto de sus vacaciones con ella, fueron los mejores días de mi vida, ella me confesó su amor pero yo aún no estaba listo así que una noche mientras dormíamos tome mis cosas y me marché, sólo le dejé una carta en la que le explicaba mis sentimientos por Akane y le pedía disculpas, ahora veo que me equivoqué - mi amigo estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no quería verlo así, debía hacer algo para animarlo

Comencé a jugar con Ryoga picándole la panza en eso su estómago rugió como un león y el mío le respondió con un rugido aún más grande, comenzamos a reír mi plan había funcionado. Aunque ambos moríamos de hambre y es que sin darnos cuenta el día se nos había ido ¡Ya era de noche!

-Oye creo que tengo hambre - me decía una poco apenado

-Ya es de noche, se nos fue el día

entero platicando - nisiquiera noté El tiempo, la compañía de Ryoga se hizo placentera mientras avanzaban las horas en el reloj

-El tiempo pasó muy rápido, creo que ninguno lo notó, bueno al menos yo no lo noté por que disfruto mucho de tu compañía Ukyo- comenzó a rascar su cabeza

De pronto un incómodo silencio surgió entre los dos

-Mmm ¿quieres comer algo? - le pregunté para romper el hielo

-Claro muero de hambre

Nos levantamos y fuimos al restaurante, prepare unos okonomiyakis para los dos cuando terminamos de comer le agradecí por curarme

-Tenías razón ese té me curó por completo, gracias - estaba realmente agradecida

-Oye, me dejaste entrar a tu casa y eres hospitalaria, era lo menos que podía hacer - me volvía a sonreír cálidamente

-¿Sabes? Hoy me sentía muy mal tanto física como emocionalmente y gracias a ti ya estoy mejor, si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte sólo dilo

-Me encantaría que me ayudarás a hacer las pases con Ranma y Akane

-Claro cuando quieras - estaba dispuesta a devolverle el favor

-¿Te parece bien mañana? - la emoción se podía percibir en su voz

-Será pan comido - le guiñe un ojo

-Oye por cierto tu nariz ya mejoró

Tome un espejo y observé mi nariz ya no estaba ese color morado ahora sólo estaba roja

-Todo gracias a ti Ryoga

-Bueno el té aún no termina de hacer su efecto pero ahora pareces Rodolfo el Reno

Por alguna extraña razón su broma me pareció divertida y ambos comenzamos a reír

-Gracias a una chica le encanta que un chico le diga que parece un Reno - continúe riendo

-De hecho... más bien eres hermosa cuando sonríes

No supe que decir nadie además de Mousse me había dicho algo así solamente sentí como me sonrojaba, pero no pude decir ni una sola palabra, me sentía tan avergonzada que comencé a jugar con mis dedos. De pronto Ryoga se acercó a mí lentamente y me beso, fue algo extraño ya que sus labios activaron una especie de interruptor en mi mente que me hacía recordar la Prime vez que besé a mi patito. El recuerdo me traía otra vez aquel dolor de la mañana que se clavaba en mi corazón, Pero sentía aún más dolor por Ryoga ya que no podía corresponderle a un chico de tan buenos sentimientos como él. Cuando se apartó me miró demasiado apenado como para decir algo

-Ryoga yo...- no sabía que decirle sin herirlo

-Disculpame... no se que me pasó... creo que ya debo irme - tartamudeaba al hablar

Tomó sus cosas y se marchó sin decir una sola palabra...

Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo mi historia, espero y el cambio de Mousse a Ukyo les haya gustado aunque será sólo por unos capítulos, ya que planeo regresar a la perspectiva de Mousse

Quiero disculparme por tardarme tanto en actualizar esta vez me puse a escribir a la velocidad turbo de un Caracol y para compensarlo hice este capítulo más largo

Quiero dar una agradecimiento especial a: Andrea Gpe Aguilera Madero

Andy muchas gracias por ayudarme a editar este capítulo, sin tu ayuda no habría podido terminarlo, es por eso y en honor a nuestra amistad que quiero dedicarte este capítulo, te mando un fuerte abrazo

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo xD


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la genio mangaka Rumiko Takahashi

Quiero agradecerles a todas aquellas personas que toman una parte de su valioso tiempo para seguir leyendo cada capítulo que escribo, espero poder devolverles el favor escribiendo una historia que sea de su agrado y que disfruten tanto leyéndola como yo disfruto al escribirla

Les agradezco de todo corazón su atención, les mando un fuerte abrazo

Capitulo 10

Pocas cosas en la vida son más horribles que caer en aquel pozo sin fondo llamado "olvido", caer en aquel abismo tan profundo y oscuro como el fondo del mar sin poder hacer nada al respecto, mientras sientes como poco a poco la desesperación comienza a arrebatarte el control de tu mente, tu cuerpo va adentrándose más y más en sus terribles fauces a una velocidad impresionante, borrando todo lo que fuiste, todo lo que eres o todo lo que podrías llegar a ser para esa persona amada, ya no importa más. Te han olvidado...

Ya es media noche, hace un rato que Ryoga se marchó, agradecí mucho su compañía, ese tierno y desorientado chico me había conducido a dos escenarios totalmente diferentes en un solo día, por un lado alivio mi dolor tanto el físico como el emocional, me hizo sentir bien, por un momento curó mi agonía y, por otro lado cuando me besó, sus labios me parecieron fríos, duros e inexpresivos pero por alguna extraña razón lograron recordarme a los suaves, tiernos, cálidos y deliciosos labios de Mousse, con ese beso trajo de vuelta aquel cruel, doloroso y agonizante sufrimiento.

Dicen que todos los días se aprende algo nuevo y aquél día comprendí la lección. Los sentimientos son peligrosos, debes aprender a usarlos ya que pueden elevarte al cielo o pueden conducirte en picada hasta el infierno.

Pasaron algunas horas desde que decidí apagar las luces de toda la casa, la oscuridad me hacía sentir más segura, subí a mi habitación y me deje caer como un tronco sobre mi cama, para mi mala suerte no tenía sueño ¡Genial! Eso significa que mi mente me torturaría por un rato más, solo podía observaba como la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana atreves de las cortinas dándole un aspecto lúgubre a toda mi habitación, un lugar perfecto para sufrir

Mi mente comenzó la tortura, para empezar elijio unas preguntas sutiles

¿En qué momento pasó? ¿Cuándo fue que la maravillosa Ukyo Kuonji la que nunca se rinde y es persistente, la que siempre logra sus objetivos fue derrotada?

No conforme y para mi deleite me regaló un resumen de mi vida, asi sabría en qué momento se descompuso todo, retrocedí en el tiempo hasta mi niñez, cuando esa pequeña niña de 6 años soñaba con casarse con un príncipe azul, uno que me hiciera sentir como princesa, que estuviera a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas, un hombre que me hiciera sentir segura, que llegará montado en su blanco corcel y me llevará hasta el fin del mundo solo para estar los dos juntos. Cuando vi a Ran-chan por primera vez creí que mi príncipe azul había llegado.

Seguí avanzando en el tiempo, recordé como el pequeño niño que se robó mi amor y el cretino de su padre le robaron su puesto a mi papa dejándonos en la ruina. A partir de ese momento mi corazón se llenó de amargura y me dediqué a entrenar lo más duro que pude, cada día el único objetivo era sobrepasar mis propios límites todo con tal de hacer pagar a Ran-chan y a su padre. Cuando por fin los localice deje que mi rencor me guiara, le di una paliza a Genma y le envié un mensaje a mi ex amor donde lo retaba a un duelo, todo lo que quería era venganza contra quienes me arruinaron la vida. ¿Qué estupidez no? Pensar que tu vida está arruinada a los 16 años, obtuve lo que quería mi duelo contra aquel chico que adore tanto en mi niñez comenzó muy bien para mí, aunque no terminó como yo lo deseaba y fue ahí cuando mi gran amigo se enteró que soy mujer, el muy tonto jamás lo notó, entonces pasó algo que me devolvió la ilusión, Ran-chan me dijo que soy una mujer muy bonita lo cual derritió mi corazón, otra vez volvía a creer en el amor, y lo que me daba más ilusión fue que a pesar de tener una prometida ellos no se llevaban bien, tal vez en esa ocasión él y yo podríamos estar juntos

Nada más alejado de la realidad ya que perdí varios años en un tonto, enfermizo y no correspondido amor, después Mousse llegó a mi vida, al principio no le presté mucha atención a aquél torpe chico, ya que su único objetivo era conquistar a un pedazo de porquería de la cual nisiquiera voy a recordar el nombre, pero, después de la boda de Ran-chan y Akane, fue como si el destino nos uniera, nos volvimos inseparables y por más que intente resistirme al final fui cayendo lentamente en los brazos de Afrodita, una engañosa conocida que no me visitaba desde hace tiempo. al principio no quería admitirlo, pero aprendí una valiosa lección, jamás podrás ganarle una batalla a tu corazón si este se enamora, podrás fingir y negarlo todo ante el mundo, pero cuando estas frente al espejo no te puedes engañar a ti mismo, así que ocurrió lo inevitable, me enamoré y creí que Mousse era el hombre que había esperado toda mi vida. Una vez más me equivoque, al final no importó todo lo que hice por él ya que volví a perder. Tal vez el amor no fue hecho para mí, tal vez mi corazón solo fue creado para bombear sangre ¿Por qué siempre me enamoro de alguien que no me corresponde? Desearía que sólo por una vez mi amor fuera correspondido

-Vamos ríndete tu destino es estar sola - me decía a mí misma, dolía mucho pero sabía que era la verdad o al menos eso creía

De pronto sonó el teléfono, aquel ruidoso timbre que puse a todo volumen me rescato de mi cruel mente

-¿Quién será a esta hora? Bueno la verdad es que no importa –me levanté de mi cama con cierta alegría nada me dio más gusto que ese ruidoso timbre me sacara de mis propios pensamientos. Baje tratando de disfrazar mi voz para que no sonara triste, sonó el quinto timbrazo cuando levanté la bocina

-¿Bueno? –conseguí que mi voz sonara normal

-¡Ukyo! –era la voz de Akane y sonaba bastante molesta

-Akane ¿todo está bien? - inquiri con cierta preocupación al escuchar su tono de voz

-Eso depende ¿Ranma está contigo? Desde la mañana no lo veo y Kasumi me dijo que fue a verte, ya es un poco tarde para que recibas visitas ¿no crees? –la molestia en su voz aumentaba con cada palabra

-Akane... Ran-chan no está aquí, se supone que vendría a verme pero jamás llegó, de hecho yo pensaba que no lo habías dejado venir - enredaba mi dedo índice en el cable del teléfono como era costumbre

-¡Que tonterías estas diciendo! No lo solapes sé que está contigo –su voz aumento un par de decimas

-Cálmate Akane él no está conmigo - No quería que se molestara pero a pesar de que le estaba diciendo la verdad ella no me creía

-¡No me digas que me calme! –la peli azul estaba bastante irritada

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Esa no es la Akane que yo conozco –que me levantara la voz me irritó demasiado pero no quería pelear con ella ya que era mi amiga y supuse que el embarazo la ponía así

-Discúlpame Ukyo - soltó un suspiro – es sólo que estoy preocupada por ese tonto, que tal si algo malo le sucedió

-No te preocupes Akane te entiendo perfectamente, dime ¿hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? - deje mi corazón roto a un lado, si mis amigos me necesitan ahí estaré para ellos

-Sólo si sabes de él llámame por favor –note decepción en su voz

-Si quieres puedo salir a buscarlo –me ofrecí de inmediato antes de que me colgará el teléfono

-No es necesario Ukyo, mi papá, el tío Genma y el maestro Happosai salieron a buscarlo. Además es media noche y no quiero que algo malo te pase - La voz de Akane comenzó a quebrarse.

-Oye todo va a estar bien recuerda que tu esposo es el mejor artista marcial que existe así que no debes preocuparte seguramente se quedó por ahí comiendo y se le fue el tiempo ya sabes cómo es de glotón- trate de tranquilizar a mi amiga no quería que se preocupara demasiado ya que eso también afectaría al pequeño ser que crecía en su vientre.

-Creo que tienes razón él no es alguien fácil de vencer sólo espero que este bien. Bueno Ukyo si sabes algo avísanos por favor.

Tras decir esto colgó sin darme tiempo a decir una sola palabra. Obviamente no me sentaría con los brazos cruzados a esperar que alguien más lo encontrara, Así que reuní el valor suficiente y salí dispuesta a buscar a Ran-chan, ignorando la voz de mi mente que se encontraba furiosa por que su plan de tortura se vio frustrado y a pesar de que Akane no quería que saliera a mitad de la noche para buscar a su esposo, no me importó, ¡Al carajo lo que Akane y mi mente digan! No me quedare en casa mientras mi amigo de toda la vida tal vez esté en problemas después de todo yo también soy una gran artista marcial así que no hay de qué preocuparse

Justo en el momento en el que puse un pie en la calle escuche la voz de Ryoga que me llamaba con bastante desesperación desde el otro lado de la calle. Corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían

-¡UKYO! - El chico de los exagerados colmillos parecía demasiado exhausto pero no fue eso lo que me preocupo, lo que llamó mi atención era la chica que traía cargando entre sus brazos parecía estar herida

-¡Ryoga! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - cuando el chico se acercó un poco más pude notar que traía cargando en la espalda mi espátula que Mousse saco volando es misma mañana

-Ukyo ayúdame por favor, encontré a esta chica a las afueras de Nerima estaba escondida entre los arbustos y creo que está herida - la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de él

-Llévala adentro Ryoga - contesté enseguida

El desorientado chico entro tan rápido como pudo y colocó con delicadeza a la chica sobre mi sillón, encendí la luz y me acerqué a ella

-Llama al Doctor Tofu su número está en mi agenda al lado del teléfono dile que tenemos una emergencia - debía decirle que hacer a Ryoga ya que estaba demasiado nervioso como para ver claro la situación y poder ayudar, en seguida se dirigió al teléfono y marcó el número de la clínica, cuando el Doctor le contesto, le explicó entrecortadamente lo que sucedió, mientras tanto yo aproveché para revisar a la chica, busqué alguna identificación pero no llevaba ninguna, ni nada que me dijera quien es ella, continúe revisando a esta misteriosa mujer, la cual no parecía tener nada grave, salvo algunos rasguños en el rostro que parecían ser de un gato fuera de eso todo estaba en orden, su pulso estaba bien y no había sangre por ningún lado, tampoco tenía moretones ni ningún otro rastro de violencia física todo estaba en orden a excepción de su vestido de color rosa que estaba cubierto de tierra y hojas

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? - murmure

A decir verdad cuando la mire detenidamente me di cuenta que era una mujer muy hermosa, era rubia de cabello quebrado, tez blanca y unas curvas bien delineadas, sus labios eran de un color rojo carmesí y sus facciones eran muy finas. apuesto que sus ojos también eran únicos y su voz debía ser seductora, ¡todo un prospecto de modelo!

Cualquier hombre se enamoraría de ella con tan solo mirarla. Pero había algo en aquella chica que me resultaba bastante familiar.

Ryoga apareció de pronto

-El Doctor Tofu ya viene hacia acá dijo que llega en 10 minutos - comenzó a respirar profundo para tranquilizarse

-Excelente él nos dirá que le sucede a esta chica - no dejaba de mirarla fijamente, sentí que la conocía de algún lado

-¿Esta herida?- La preocupación en el rostro de Ryoga se podía notar con facilidad

-Al parecer no tiene nada, no hay rastros de sangre por ningún lado, ni moretones y su pulso está bien no parece estar herida - estaba bastante confundida

-¿Ósea que sólo está dormida? - El chico que había hecho de héroe una vez más ahora se sentía bastante estúpido mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos

-No creo que este dormida, piénsalo la trajiste corriendo desde las afueras de Nerima y no se despertó con el movimiento además dices que la encontraste entre los arbustos, mírala bien ¿te parece que sea una chica que duerma en la calle?- Ryoga miró detenidamente a la chica que yacía sobre el sillón

-No, a decir verdad parece una modelo ¿tiene alguna identificación? - logre contagiarlo de mi intriga ahora tenia toda su atención puesta sobre nuestra desafortunada invitada

-Ya busque por todos lados y no tiene identificación ni nada que nos diga quien es ella - el misterio era desesperante así que me dispuse a investigar- cuéntame todo lo que pasó, hasta los más mínimos detalles y no te guardes nada en el tintero - pose fijamente mi mirada en los ojos de Ryoga, quería estar segura de que me contaría todo, al parecer fui demasiado invasiva ya que se apeno y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

-Bueno... yo...ya sabes después de mi atrevimiento salí a toda velocidad por miedo a que me golpearas y como es costumbre inmediatamente no sabía dónde estaba, supuse que no estaría muy lejos ya que encontré esto - con su mano acercó mi espátula hasta donde yo estaba - quería devolvértela después pero primero debía asegurarme que no la utilizarías contra mí, como ya era tarde comencé a buscar un lugar para dormir así que intente llegar a las montañas pero me perdí de nuevo, no me quedó más remedio que preguntarle a una persona como regresar a Nerima ya que no quería pasar días enteros tratando de regresar, supuse que sería mejor dormir en los alrededores y me dijo que estaba a 15 minutos en la dirección que él me indicara, me regreso por un camino diferente caminé alrededor de 10 minutos y llegué a un parque demasiado oscuro, intente seguir mi camino y de pronto escuche que un perro ladraba desesperado hacia los arbustos como si algo le preocupara, así que me acerqué para averiguar qué es lo que pasaba y encontré a esta chica, parecía que alguien la había ocultado ahí, me asuste mucho, creí que estaba muerta, cuando la revisé me percaté de que seguía con vida pero me preocupaba que estuviera herida así que la tome y salí corriendo rumbo a la clínica del Doctor Tofu pero como ya es costumbre volví a perderme, creo que tuve un golpe de suerte cuando me di cuenta de que llegue a tu restaurante y bueno... ya sabes el resto - mi técnica funcionó a la perfección logre sacarle toda la información que quería de un solo golpe, aunque aún seguía apenado, pude notar un tenue rubor en su rostro

-¿Alguien la oculto? - pregunté con autoridad como si fuera un policía interrogando a un delincuente

-Así parece, es extraño... ¿Crees que alguien la haya secuestrado? - no se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos, por un momento lamenté tratarlo de esa manera pero era la única forma

-Es demasiado linda... tal vez alguien intento secuestrarla, lo que aún no me queda claro es ¿por qué no hay marcas de violencia física por ningún lado? Sólo tiene esos rasguños en el rostro, parecen ser de un gato pero no creo que un pequeño animalito la haya dejado en este estado - tome asiento en la codera del sillón justo a lado de su cabeza

Ryoga se acercó para examinar más de cerca a nuestra invitada

-Parece que sólo está dormida, pero debe ser más que eso ¿que estará pasando? ¿cres que mi té funcione con ella Ukyo? - Ryoga me miró con esos enormes y penetrantes ojos cafes, su preocupación era real y por un momento me perdí en su mirada

¡¿QUE ME ESTA PASANDO?! no es el momento de pensar en esas estupideces y al parecer él lo notó

-Ukyo... - acercó su mano para tomar la mía, pude quitar mi mano pero no lo hice, sólo deje que me acariciara con ternura, todo era muy confuso, su beso no me agrado pero tampoco podía decir que fue malo y ahora sus caricias... por suerte me salvó la campana

El ruido de la sirena de una ambulancia que se acercaba más y más anunciaba la llegada del Doctor Tofu, rompiendo así aquel momento especial aunque algo confuso, Ryoga agacho la cabeza en señal de derrota y soltó mi mano. salió de inmediato a recibir la ambulancia, en seguida un par de paramédicos entraron a mi casa cargando una camilla, les indique dónde estaba la chica y deje que hicieran su trabajo. Después salí a la calle para ver al Doctor Tofu, para mi sorpresa él no había venido

Ryoga me explico que el Doctor Tenía a varios pacientes en su clínica y debía atenderlos así que envió solamente a los paramédicos para que transportarán a la chica, pero alguien debía hacerse responsable de ella y como había sido él quien la encontró se ofreció a acompañar a la chica hasta que la dieran de alta, acto seguido los paramédicos subieron a la chica a la ambulancia, Ryoga me prometió que en cuanto tuviera noticias me llamaría por teléfono. Después beso mi mejilla con ternura, su sello característico. Subió a la ambulancia y se marcharon

Mi corazón latió con fuerza, tal vez por que el amor es tan ciego como Mousse mi tonto corazón no se dio cuenta de que desafortunadamente para nosotros no era mi patito quien acarició mi mano y beso mi mejilla

El resto de la noche me pareció eterna, me la pase buscando a mi amigo de la infancia en todos y cada uno de los lugares de Nerima y sus alrededores hasta el amanecer pero no hubo suerte, cuando el sol comenzó a asomar sus primeros rayos de luz sobre el horizonte me dispuse a regresar a casa, estaba agotada sólo quería llegar a descansar, una vez en casa subí a mi habitación y me desplome sobre la cama, Morfeo detectó mi cansancio y comenzó a envolverme entre sus brazos...

-Ukyo, despierta Ukyo - una maternal voz me despertó mientras me daban unos pequeños empujones

-¿Kasumi? ¿qué haces aquí? - aún no reaccionaba del todo, por un momento creí estar soñando

-Espero que no te moleste Ukyo la puerta estaba abierta así que decidí entrar - se disculpó de inmediato aunque no era necesario

-No te preocupes sabes que siempre eres bienvenida ¿encontraron a Ran-chan ?- tenía la esperanza de que así fuera

-Todavía no - la preocupación se notaba en el rostro de Kasumi - me preocupa que algo malo le haya pasado y más aún que esto afecte a Akane y a mi sobrino o sobrina

-Ayer fui a buscarlo pero no tuve suerte - solté un suspiro - trataba de ser útil sólo por favor no se lo cuentes a Akane - sabía que no lo haría, Kasumi era de toda mi confianza

-Lo sé, el maestro Happosai me dijo que te vio en la noche y supuso que también estarías buscando y no te preocupes no le diré nada a mi hermanita - trato de sonreír pero no podía ocultar la preocupación que le provocaba aquella lamentable situación

-Lástima que ninguno encontrará algo - no pude mirarla a los ojos, tome asiento en mi cama y abrace mis piernas, me sentía tan inutil

-Eso no es del todo cierto, papá y él tío Genma encontraron la ropa de Ranma en un basurero, nos tiene muy preocupados a todos aunque aún no se lo hemos dicho a Akane, nos preocupa la reacción que pueda a tomar - agacho tristemente la mirada, por un momento creí que lloraría

Las palabras de Kasumi me helaron la sangre esto ya era algo muy serio, Ran-chan podría estar muerto y yo perdiendo tiempo durmiendo, salte de la cama y me coloqué mi vieja espátula que uso como arma, mi reacción preocupo a mi invitada

-¡Ukyo! ¿a dónde vas?- exclamó con un tono de preocupación igual al de una madre cuando su hijo está en peligro

-Iré a buscar a Ran-chan, no puedo estar dormida mientras el podría estar herido - replique

-No te precipites Ukyo, el maestro, mi papá y él tío Genma siguen buscándolo, hasta Nabiki convenció a Kuno de ayudar y el llevo a todo el equipo de Kendo, claro que su hermana no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados y también lo está buscando - Kasumi se levantó de la cama y fue a mi lado, posó su delicada mano sobre mi hombro para tranquilizarme

-Aun así no es suficiente, necesitan toda la ayuda disponible - Kasumi me tomo suavemente del brazo

-No puedes seguir descuidando el restaurante o perderás varios clientes- ahora parecia regañarme

-¿Quieres que me quede a atender el restaurante mientras mi amigo podría estar muerto?- la actitud de Kasumi me parecía demasiado extraña

-No lo puedes descuidar, es tu medio de vida, además estoy segura de que él está bien puedo sentirlo, por favor quédate - su maternal mirada me convenció además tenía muy buenos argumentos

-Espero que tengas razón - no pude hacer nada más que resignarme - en ese caso hay que abrir antes de que se haga tarde

-Bueno creo que en eso ya te tardaste Ukyo ya son las dos de la tarde - sonreía mientras apuntaba al reloj

-Demonios sí que estaba cansada - me apeno la situación

-Cámbiate de ropa y péinate un poco, abriré mientras te arreglas - me devolvió un cálida sonrisa

Dicho esto me dejo sola, tome un baño rápido con agua fría ya que necesitaba refrescarme, después me puse un pantalón negro, una blusa beige, até mi cabello con el moño de siempre y baje para trabajar, Kasumi ya tenía el restaurante medio lleno ella también cocinaba delicioso, ver el restaurante así me cargó de alegría

-Bueno Ukyo sólo vine a ver cómo estabas debo regresar con Akane la verdad me preocupa mucho que Nabiki este sola con ella - vaya que si era como una madre para sus hermanas

-No te preocupes Kasumi y gracias por todo, si saben algo de Ranma avísame por favor - abrace a Kasumi con todas mis fuerzas

-Lo haré Ukyo, vendré mañana, cuídate - salió del restaurante mientras agitaba su mano despidiéndose

El resto del día fue agonizante ya que parecía que las manecillas del reloj no avanzaban, me la pasé toda la tarde atendiendo clientes con la angustia de saber dónde estaba Ran-chan, cuando comenzó a oscurecer recibí una llamada, fui corriendo a contestar el teléfono con la esperanza de que fuera Kasumi con buenas noticias pero sólo era Ryoga

-¿Bueno? ¿Kasumi eres tú?- me precipite al preguntar

-Soy yo Ukyo - me contestó la voz de Ryoga al otro lado de la línea

-Eres tu...- no pude ocultar la decepción en mi voz

-Lamento que no te cause mucha alegría mi voz pero creí que te interesaría saber algo sobre la misteriosa chica

-Disculpa creí que era alguien más es que estoy esperando una llamada, ¿cómo está ella?

-Pues ahora voy de vuelta al hospital sólo salí para comer y bañarme, disculpa que no te haya ido a ver pero no quería perderme

-No te preocupes ¿cómo está ella?

-Todo parece estar bien sólo tiene una pequeña marca en el cuello es del tamaño de un dedo al parecer alguien utilizó una técnica para dormirla el Doctor Tofu está investigando más sobre el tema, por lo pronto sólo le colocó un suero intravenoso ya que sigue dormida y no puede comer

-¿Por qué alguien querría dormirla? - esto ya era serio, tal vez nuestra teoría sobre el secuestro era verdad

-Tal vez estábamos en lo cierto y alguien quería secuestrarla

-¿Que hay de los rasguños en su rostro?- inquiri con bastante curiosidad

-El Doctor me dijo que eran de gato pero eso no nos dicen mucho, de cualquier forma te marcaré en cuanto sepa más

-Está bien Ryoga márcame cuando sepas algo cuídate

-Adiós Ukyo y recuerda que te... yo... te... olvídalo te marcó después - colgó en seguida sin darme oportunidad de hablar, en fin no le presté demasiada atención

Seguí atendiendo clientes hasta que llegó la hora de cerrar, otra vez ese estúpido dolor, lo Peor que podía hacer era estar sola, mi mente comenzó a divagar y no me gustó para nada los escenarios a los que llegó, Mousse y Shampoo juntos en un altar, él tan increíblemente guapo y ella vestida de princesa pero sólo es el cascarón ya que no vale nada, un lindo y agradable empaque reluciente porque solo es eso, una cubierta que cubre el interior podrido, creo que jamás había descrito tan bien a Shampoo, en otro mórbido escenario ambos vivían juntos y ella estaba embarazada, ese escenario fue el que más me dolió, tal vez sería inevitable al fin, el eligió estar con ella y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo ¿o si?

-Una vez más perdí - sentí como la tristeza se apoderó de mí mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla, la limpie enseguida con mi mano y me reprimí para no dejar salir más lágrimas, no volveré a llorar por un amor nunca más pero vaya que al destino le gusta verme sufrir ya que ocurrió algo que no me esperaba

-Parece que la has pasado mal últimamente - esa voz... ¡Su maldita voz!

-¿Qué haces aquí Mousse? - dije bastante cortante

\- Vine a ver cómo estás - contestó demasiado inseguro

-Ya no creo que debas preocuparte por mí, fuiste muy claro no me amas así que ve, corre a sus brazos y déjame en paz - ahora más que nunca debía ser fuerte

-Ukyo tu sabes que desde el principio todo esté esfuerzo fue por ella –comento tratando de justificar su actitud.

-¿Hoy es día de lastimar a Ukyo? - le pregunté tratando de imprimir la mayor rabia posible a cada palabra, ¿acaso es tan idiota como para no darse cuenta que me lastima?

-Por favor... no lo tomes así Ukyo, no quiero perderte, eres muy importante para mí - por un momento le creí

-Ve con tus cuentos baratos a otra parte y por favor llévate tus cosas contigo

-No es necesario que me corras, me iré, es sólo que quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí para ti - sus palabras me lastimaban cada vez más, estaba cerca de mi límite

-Tal vez tu siempre estés conmigo, pero... ¿qué te asegura que yo quiera estar a tu lado siempre?- tal vez mis palabras fueron hirientes

-¿En verdad dejarás que todo se vaya al diablo? - ahora Mousse parecia molesto

-¡No me hables en ese tono! Para empezar fuiste tú quien comenzó esto, fuiste tú quien decidió este camino ¡No fui yo! ¿Crees que puedes llegar a mi vida, enamorarme y después irte así como si nada? - no pude evitar alzar mi voz, deje que los sentimientos brotaran a flor de piel tal vez no fue lo más inteligente ya que me descontrole y deje que mis celos tomarán el control

-Yo jamás pedí que te enamorarás de mí, fue tu decisión no la mía - esas palabras fueron la gota que derramó el vaso

-Bien pues lo lamento, lamento que me haya enamorado de ti con locura, lamento ser la persona que más te ha amado en tu vida, lamento haber sido incondicional para ti, lamento haberte dado lo mejor de mí y lamento haberte conocido - durante un par de segundos no dijo nada, fue como si algo dentro de él se hubiera roto

-Y yo lamento no haberte correspondido, lamento haberte hecho tanto daño y lamento que nuestra historia tuviera este final - quiso ser fuerte pero pude notar atravez de sus lentes como sus hermosos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el daño estaba hecho pero... de todas formas llegaríamos a esto tarde o temprano ¿no? Si todo se va al carajo entonces que duela con provecho, prefiero que nos duela uns sola vez y que sea devastadora a que nos duela un poco cada dia y el sufrimiento sea agonizante, al menos él tenía suerte, iría corriendo a los brazos de la estúpida gata, él no estaría sólo pero yo, sufriria sola

-Mousse... por favor vete. No hagas más grande la herida - ¿Que más da? Ya todo se arruinó

-Tal vez de no haber conocido a Shampoo tu y yo podríamos haber estado juntos - seguía tratando de excusarse y sus palabras me dolían en el corazón

-Vete por favor - quería que todo fuera diferente que esto solo fuese una terrible pesadilla

-Me iré, sólo por favor prométeme que te cuidaras mucho - su voz se tornó triste

-Lo haré –le dije mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Sólo espero que Ryoga sea capaz de ser para ti el hombre que yo no pude - Mousse se acercó a mí y beso mi frente - adiós Ukyo - dio media vuelta y se marchó

¿Ryoga? ¿acaso vio cuando Ryoga me besó? Eso ya no importa todo se acabó...

-Adiós mi amor que seas muy feliz - fue lo único que pude decir antes de que se formará un nudo en mi garganta

Tras de él se fueron todas mis esperanzas y sueños que tenía puestos sobre el amor, lo intenté en verdad que lo intenté pero esto se acabó, cerré el restaurante no quería que nadie me viera así, encendí mi estéreo y coloque un CD que Mousse había comprado, era de su artista favorito, subí todo el volumen pues quería escuchar la música que desgarraba mi alma como las filosas garras de un depredador ambriento, enseguida los demonios de su recuerdo acudieron a mi llamado envolviendo de dolor todo mi mundo, ya no importa de cualquier forma hoy el dolor alcanzará su máximo esplendor, hoy danzare con el dolor, mañana seré una nueva mujer, las emociones se acumulaban dentro de mi eran como un olla exprés a punto de explotar ya que no me permití llorar ni una sola lágrima aunque no sé si eso haya sido lo mejor. Sufrir en silencio es mucho más doloroso. Las canciones seguían su curso... cada nota, cada palabra, cada melodía se enterraban más profundo que la anterior, el dolor era placentero sabía que a pesar de lo que pareciera en realidad estaba aliviando mi ser, combatir dolor contra dolor resulta muy efectivo

De pronto una voz sonó en mi mente

-¿En verdad quieres ser una mujer nueva? Sacar todo esté dolor no será suficiente, entra al baño tengo una idea...

Obedecí a la voz que retumbaba en mi cabeza mientras me habría pasó entre los demonios de su recuerdo y las filosas cuchillas de la melodía que me hacían tanto daño, antes de llegar al baño encontré unas tijeras sobre la mesa

-Tómalas, las vamos a necesitar - me decía aquella voz infernal

Cuando por fin llegue al baño con tijeras en mano me mire al espejo y casi como si mis manos actuarán solas tome el primer mechón de cabello

-Vamos, hazlo te aseguro que se sentirá muy bien - tal vez era uno de los demonios quien me ínsito a cometer aquella barbaridad pero tenía mucha razón, se sentía tan bien

Uno por uno comencé a cortar los mechones de mi largo cabello mientras las lágrimas rompieron todos mis cerrojos y lograron salir de mis ojos, a partir de ese momento las cosas se convirtieron en una competencia, dos para ser exacta

¿Quién caería más rápido al suelo? ¿mis lágrimas o los mechones de cabello?

Y la segunda ¿Que retumbaba más fuerte en toda la casa? ¿la maldita música o mis gritos de desesperación?

Cuando termine de cortar los largos mechones de cabello que tanto trabajo me costaron conseguir me mire al espejo y en efecto conocí a una nueva mujer, una nueva Ukyo Kuonji y me gustaba lo que veía.

Aunque el precio a pagar fue demasiado elevado, pero mi cabello volvería a crecer. El tiempo transcurrido más rápido de lo que creí, el CD se había terminado al igual que mi sufrimiento. Por fin me sentía liberada...

Pero aquel embriagante silencio se vio interrumpido por el molesto sonido del teléfono

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¿Es que no puedo estar tranquila ni un momento? ¿No pueden dejarme en paz?

Salí disparada por la molestia ya que el estúpido teléfono no dejaba de sonar, tome violentamente la bocina

-¡¿Bueno?! - quería que mi interlocutor percibiera la cólera en mi voz

-Ukyo te tengo noticias - Era Ryoga y sonaba bastante preocupado

-¿qué pasa? - cambie enseguida mi tono de voz al saber que era él, después de todo no tenía la culpa de nada

-El Doctor Tofu por fin logro descubrir la identidad de la chica, jamás creerás quien es

-Vaya eso es bueno, ¿de quién se trata?- la curiosidad me mataba

-La chica que encontré a las afueras de Nerima... es Ranma...

Disculpen la demora pero es que no lograba que este capítulo quedará como lo había imaginado pero por fin lo logré espero y les haya gustado trataré de subir el próximo lo antes posible (ya lo estoy escribiendo) y una vez más ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! Que Dios me los bendiga

PD: Andy no pensarás que me iría sin agradecerte ¿verdad? La verdad es que tu ayuda con la edición de este capítulo me dio nuevas ideas, te agradezco por todo el tiempo que pasas ayudandome y dándome consejos, aunque también dejame decirte que fuera del fandom eres una gran amiga, ¡te aprecio mucho!, Cuidate y te mando un fuerte abrazo de oso

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo xD


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la genio mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.

Hola queridos lectores, espero que se encuentren muy bien, antes de comenzar con este capítulo quiero disculparme por la tardanza en actualizar, también quiero decirles que estoy escribiendo un one-shot titulado "Amor eterno" y trata sobre el día que Ranma por fin le revela su maldicion a su mamá, el cual, estaré publicando en breve, ojala puedan leerlo. Sin más por el momento comencemos.

Capitulo 11

Las apariencias engañan, jamás juzgues a alguien por como se ve, ya que podrías estar en presencia de un lobo vestido de oveja y, en cuánto menos te lo esperas, saltara al ataque sin darte tiempo de reaccionar o podrias estar ante la presencia de un verdadero Ángel y subestimarlo por como se ve, desafortunadamente en estos tiempos nos han enseñado que el empaque de una persona es lo más importante, dejando a un lado lo que en verdad vale la pena, lo que una persona lleva por dentro siempre será lo mas valioso.

Mantenía la bocina del teléfono pegada a mi oído, las palabras de Ryoga me dejaron petrificada, mi mente sufrio una especie de colapso y mi corazón latía a mil por hora a causa de un sin fin de emociones. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es la temperatura de mi cuerpo elevandose como la espuma haciendome hervir la sangre, nunca antes en toda mi vida sentí tanta rabia e impotencia, algún mal nacido hijo de perra intento hacerle daño a la persona que yo considero un hermano e indirectamente también daño a los Tendo que para mi son como una familia, pero esto no se quedaría así, quien quiera que fuera ese bastardo infeliz lo pagaría muy caro... lo pagaría con su vida

-¿Ukyo sigues ahí?- La preocupación de mi interlocutor se hizo inminente ante mi nula respuesta

-¿Tienes alguna pista del desgraciado que atacó a Ran-chan? - esperaba que la respuesta de Ryoga fuera afirmativa para salir lo más rápido posible a cobrar venganza

-Calmate Ukyo, no hagas nada precipitado por favor.

\- ¿Acaso nadie te dijo que jamás le digas a una chica que se calme?- la rara mezcla entre calma y un suave pero reconfortante dolor que hasta hace unos instantes me dominaba abrió paso a la más vil y pútrida rabia que había experimentado en toda mi existencia

-Por favor no te precipites, toma un momento para pensar con claridad - su voz dejaba ver la preocupación que sentía

\- ¡Maldita sea Ryoga! Sólo dime si sabes algo - estaba a punto de arrojar el teléfono contra la pared

-¡Bien!, Pero no hace falta esa actitud conmigo, - logre que su voz aumentará varias decimas de golpe- todo lo que sabemos es que es un profesional, no cualquiera domina una técnica así con tal presicion

-Iré al hospital, necesito saber mas - estaba decidida

-¡Wow! Espera ¿piensas venir a esta hora? Ya es muy tarde y podría pasarte algo - la preocupación en su voz se me antojaba exagerada

-Olvidas que también soy una artista marcial y con el humor que traigo es mejor que nadie se me acerque

-Ukyo por favor piensalo, no te dejarán entrar a esta hora, espera hasta mañana - me imploro

Maldicion tenía mucha razón, no me dejarían pasar y tampoco violaría la seguridad de la clínica sólo por mi tonto impulso. Por un momento pense las cosas con claridad

-¿Y que se supone que haré? - levanté mi mano izquierda buscando mis mechones de cabello, olvide que ya no los tenía

-Mañana a primera hora te iré a ver, por favor no salgas a esta hora ¿esta bien? - Ryoga se preocupaba realmente por mi, eso es algo que aprecio

-Bien tu ganas, de cualquier forma no tengo otra opción - dije a regañadientes

-En tal caso te veo mañana - sus ultimas palabras me parecieron muy frías y ni siquiera me permito contestar, sólo colgó

Sopesaba la idea de llamar a Akane y decirle que Ranma estába en la clínica del doctor Tofu, aunque para ser sincera sería muy raro que él propio Doctor no se lo haya dicho a Kasumi a estas alturas, de cualquier forma decidí marcar para despejar dudas

Mi suerte comenzaba a cambiar, ya que, en la casa de los Tendo me contestó la única voz que quería escuchar

-Casa de los Tendo, buenas noches - la dulce voz solto un bostezo

-¡Kasumi! Gracias a Dios me contestas tu - no pude evitar la emoción en mi voz

-Ukyo ¿estas bien? - mi gran amiga siempre se portaba tan maternal

-Claro estoy bien, sólo quería decirte que Ran-chan está bien

-Lo sé, Tofu me lo dijo, mañana iremos a verlo - sonaba tan tranquila y amable - Ukyo no quiero ser grosera pero me muero de sueño ¿podemos hablar mañana?

-Claro, lo siento te veré mañana, descansa - tras decir esto algo apenada, colge el teléfono y me deje caer en el sillón, el cansancio se apoderó de mí

Me hayaba en un bosque oscuro corriendo a toda prisa mientras la desesperación se apoderaba de todo mi ser, tropecé con un tronco y caí de lleno contra la humeda tierra, una macabra risa retumbaba por todo el bosque ¿que está pasando? ¿por que estoy aquí? ¿quien me persigue?, No entendia nada

-¡Vamos sal de donde quiera que estés! - grite tratando de no mostrar el terror que me devoraba por dentro

Intente incorporarme pero mis piernas no me respondían, la macabra risa se acercaba cada vez mas y no sabía de qué dirección venía, podía provenir de cualquier oscuro rincón, comencé a arrastrarme tratando de huir, no llegaba a ningún lado sólo parecía que me adentraba mas y mas en la infinidad de aquel horrible lugar, la risa macabra ahora retumbaba en todo su esplendor a una distancia peligrosa, sabía que este era el final y en lo único que podía pensar era en el hombre que se adueñó de mi corazón

-¡MOUSSE! - mi grito desgarrador y lleno de terror apago por un momento la macabra y cruel risa

Como era de suponer, el no respondió a mi llamado, pero si pude sentir una persona a mi espaldas, intimidante, aterradora, sádica, parecía que su sola presencia devoraba mi alma.

Poso violentamente su pie sobre mi espalda con una fuerza tan devastadora que pude sentir como mi columna y todos los huesos de mi tórax se quebraron en mil pedazos, podía sentir la sangre entrando en mis pulmones impidiendome respirar, otra vez su maldita risa atormentaba todo el bosque

-Lo siento querida pero así es como tiene que ser - camino hasta ponerse frente a mi, se inclinó y con suma delicadeza y elegancia me tomo por la barbilla levantando mi cabeza para que pudiera verla mientras me sofocaba lenta y dolorosamente

No pude ver su rostro ni sus manos, pero al menos pude ver que en efecto vestía con elegancia y a decir verdad solo pude distinguir su hermosa figura femenina, se acercó para besar mi frente

-Tomalo como una última muestra de afecto - su voz era totalmente fría, calculadora pero muy seductora.

La muerte era un lugar tranquilo, reconfortante y apacible, el dolor de mi agonía no era tan malo ya que en mis últimos momentos de existencia mi mente me regaló la más hermosa película que había visto jamás

Todo lo que veía pasar eran imágenes de mi patito y yo durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. La mejor época de mi vida sin duda alguna, agradecí que sólo estuvieramos él y yo en esa película ya que en mis últimos momentos de vida no quería ver a nadie más. Comencé a cerrar mis ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad... me deje ir cuando la última imagen se reveló, mi primer beso con Mousse... el mejor momento de mi vida

-Te amo mi amor...

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que emanaron mis labios, el último suspiro de vida escapó de mi cuerpo...

Abrí los ojos de golpe, mientras de un solo movimiento me incorporé jadeante de aire. Mis respiración era demasiado agitada

-Tranquila... fue una pesadilla, todo está bien - me decía tratando de tranquilizarme, aún respiraba con dificultad, algo presionaba mi pecho.

Tome unos segundos para recobrar la calma.

-¿Por que? ¿Es que ni siquiera en mis sueños puedo dejar de pensar en ti? - susurré con tristeza, con mi mano toque mi pecho para tranquilizar mi corazón, el cual se agito más por el recuerdo de Mousse que por la horrible pesadilla

Una vez que pude recobrar la calma me puse de pie y con mis dedos masajeaba mi cien, estaba dispuesta a olvidar aquel traumante suceso. Mire el reloj, eran las 6:00 am, agradecí que no fuera tan temprano ya que no me imaginaba la noche en vela, sabía que no volvería a dormir

Estire todo mi cuerpo, mis manos querían alcanzar el techo, todos los huesos de mi cuerpo fueron tronando uno a uno todo eso fue realmente placentero. Me dispuse a limpiar toda la casa, dejaría el desastre del baño hasta el final.

-Hoy empieza tú nueva vida Ukyo - me dije muy optimista

Así que dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro para afrontar un nuevo dia, todo el dolor del pasado se quedaría allí para siempre, jamás volvería a salir. El tiempo se pasó volando, limpie toda la casa de cabo a rabo dejando el baño al final como lo prometí, a lo que mas le puse empeño fue al restaurante quería que estuviera impecable para los clientes. Mire el reloj una vez más, eran las 8:00 am ¡Ya era hora de ir a ver a Ran-chan!

-Solo espero y despierte pronto, no quiero ver sufrir a Akane

Debía darme prisa, sólo faltaba sacar la basura y bañarme, eso no me tomaría más de una hora, me dispuse a hacer lo primero así que saque una gran bolsa de desperdicios al bote de la calle

Era una mañana demasiado fría, no me percaté hasta que salí de mi cálida morada, una espesa neblina cubria las calles de Nerima impidiéndome ver más haya de mi propia nariz, me apresuré a colocar la basura en su lugar para regresar adentro lo más pronto posible.

-¡Hola buenos días! - frente a mi había una chica realmente hermosa, vestía con un abrigo beige que le cubria hasta las rodillas, unos pantalones negros y botas cafes de muy buen gusto. Sus ojos eran de un color avellana en un tono muy suave, su cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura era castaño claro y además muy bien cuidado ya que apesar de la neblina mantenía un brillo inusual, excluyendo la vos de Kasumi, su vos era la más dulce que jamás había escuchado

-Bu...bu... buenos días - el frío me impedía hablar con claridad, con ambos brazos me rodeé para protegerme un poco

-Disculpa no te quitaré mucho tiempo, sólo me preguntaba si podría preguntarte algo - me devolvió una cálida sonrisa

-Cla... claro - los dientes me castañeaban

-¿Sabes como puedo llegar al dojo Tendo? Acabo de llegar a Nerima y no tengo ni idea de donde está - sus mejillas y labios comenzaron a tornarse rojos a causa del helado ambiente

-Si... qui...quieres... pu...puedes ...pa ...pasar - hize una ademán con la mano en dirección a la puerta invitándola a pasar

-Por favor, no quiero causar molestias - ahora parecia apenada

-Te... explica...re co... co... como ... llegar, - comencé a frotarme con mis manos para producir un poco de calor, mi bao se hacía cada vez mas imperceptible a medida que hablaba ¡Me estaba congelado!

-¡Por favor disculpame! Que tonta he sido - exclamó apenada, pude notar que el rubor se intensificó en sus mejillas - aquí afuera está helando y tú estás sin suéter mientras yo solo te entretengo, te ruego me disculpes

Me pareció una chica bastante educada, por eso se me atrevía a ofrecerle pasar a mi casa, no me sorprendía que me preguntara por el dojo Tendo, ya que ganó mucha fama en los últimos años. Mi hermosa invitada se acercó a mí para tomarme por el brazo y conducirme adentro. Una vez que entramos a mi cálida sala, me dirigí a la cocina para preparar un té caliente, hubiera sido de mala educación no darle de tomar algo caliente con este frío

-Toma asiento por favor en un momento estaré contigo - le dije

Regrese de la cocina con una charola sobre la cual había una tetera con te caliente y dos tazas

-Por favor no quiero causar molestias - mi invitada hizo una reverencia

-Vamos no es ninguna molestia además no permitiré que te congeles - tome asiento en el sofá y la invité a sentarse junto a mi, puse la charola sobre una mesita que teníamos en frente y le serví un poco de té caliente

-¡Esto está delicioso! - Sus ojos brillaron más que el sol - ¿tu lo preparaste?

-Bueno...si..., pero vamos no es tan bueno - trate de ser modesta

-Tienes talento, si así haces un simple té no puedo ni imaginarme cómo cocinas - volvió a tomar de la taza que tenia sobre las manos

-Bueno cocinó desde muy pequeña y en realidad a eso me dedico, soy cocinera de okonomiyakis - dije muy orgullosa de mi misma

-¿Podria probarlos? - no pudo contener la emoción aunque esa expresión duro muy poco - disculpame me deje llevar, en verdad no quiero causarte molestias

-No te preocupes será un placer - le dediqué una sincera sonrisa. Por alguna razón me sentía muy bien en compañía de aquella chica

Preparé uno de mis tradicionales okonomiyakis, mi invitada se sentó en la barra mientras miraba emocionada la comida que preparaba con gran habilidad, una vez que termine lo comió con un gusto que no pudo ocultar, y con una elegancia propia de una chica de la realeza

-Gracias estuvo delicioso - dijo con una gran sonrisa en todo su hermoso rostro

-Me alegra que te gustará - le dedique una sonrisa - oye... ¿puedo preguntar por qué estás buscando el dojo Tendo?- la curiosidad se apoderó de mí

-Claro, estoy buscando a alguien - un inusual brillo emanó de sus ojos, está vez era diferente no era como cuando probó el té y, por mi experiencia, juraría que estaba enamorada

-¿Puedo saber quién es esa persona?- pregunté con cierta emoción

-Bueno... no estoy segura de que se encuentre allí pero... espero que me puedan dar alguna referencia de él - sus mejillas se ruborizaron y el brillo de sus ojos era mas intenso que nunca

-Mira en estos momentos el dojo Tendo está sufriendo... mmm... complicaciones ... si gustas puedo ayudarte yo conozco muy bien a los Tendo

-¿En verdad harías eso por mi? Te lo agradecería mucho - de pronto salto detrás de la barra con una agilidad impresionante, juraría que era una artista marcial, me dio el abrazo más largo de mi vida

-Aunque primero quiero hacer algo por ti, claro si no te importa... - ¿hacer algo por mi? ¿que podria hacer ella por mi?

-¿Hacer algo por mi? - estaba muy confundida

-Mira... no lo tomes a mal y disculpame si te ofendo pero... pude notar que recientemente cortaste tu cabello... - mordía sus labios como una niña y la note ansiosa de mi respuesta

-Ah eso... desvié la mirada un tanto apenada

-Si quieres... puedo emparejartelo soy muy buena cortando el cabello - se ofreció con total amabilidad, está chica podría ser hermana de Kasumi

-Normalmente no dejaria que alguien que acabo de conocer toque mi desastroso cabello - no pude evitar soltar una risita - pero en vista de tu hermosa cabellera está vez haré una excepción

-¡Perfecto! - exclamó mientras me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta la sala, con suma delicadeza pero gran rapidez me sento en una silla, de su abrigo saco una pequeño kit para cortar el cabello, todo pasó muy rápido, sus manos se movían con una velocidad impresionante, no tardo ni 10 minutos en terminar

-¡Listo! Espero te guste - se puso enfrente de mi, en sus tersas manos sostenia el espejo que colgaba sobre mi pared ¿en que momento lo tomo?, Ni siquiera lo noté ella era como un guepardo, el corte que me hizo era estupendo pero muy parecido al corte de Akane.

-Es grandioso, te debo una - le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-Nada de eso señorita ahora estamos a mano - me percaté de que ninguno de mis cabellos había caído sobre su ropa, casi no me lo creía

-Si no te importa tomaré un baño, después te ayudaré a encontrar a las persona que estás buscando, Sientete con toda libertad estas en tu casa - esta mujer me inspiraba confianza

Después de recoger el cabello del suelo y colocarlo en la basura, entre al baño para limpiar el desastre que había, una vez terminado me despoge de mi ropa, abrí la llave de agua fría de la regadera. Deje que el agua helada se deslizara por todo mi cuerpo dejando que la sensación de hormigueo navegarán libremente por todo mi cuerpo, últimamente me había vuelto adicta a las emociones. Fue una ducha larga, cuando termine me apresuré a vestirme con lo mejor que encontré, tuve problemas para arreglar mi cabello y es que desde que tengo memoria siempre lo había tenido largo, en fin, creo que me las arreglé para no verme tan mal, aunque sería una sorpresa para los demás, de hecho podría volver a vestirme como chico y nadie notaría que soy yo.

Baje para encontrarme con la chica que me aguardaba en la sala, ella estaba sentada en el sofá viendo el pronóstico del clima en la televisión. El cual hablaba sobre la extraña neblina que cubría Tokyo y sus alrededores, pronosticaban que estaría todo el dia. Basto con estar a más de 5 metros de ella para que notará mi presencia apesar de que fui lo más sigilosa posible.

-Parece que será un dia muy frío - dijo con emoción - me encantan los días fríos, son el mejor pretexto para abrazar a alguien

-Me encantaría abrazar a Mousse - tapé mi boca con ambas manos cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije

-¿Puedo saber quién es Mousse? - pregunto en un tono pícaro

-Nadie importante... al menos no ahora- sentí ganas de llorar ante su recuerdo, agite mi cabeza fuertemente de un lado a otro

-Disculpa no debi preguntar... - se acercó para abrazarme y susurró a mi oído - ¿ahora ves que los abrazos son mejores en los días fríos?

Correspondi a su muestra de afecto, y, A la primera oportunidad, cambie de tema. No quería ponerme sentimental

-Disculpa que no te haya dicho mi nombre antes , me llamó Ukyo Kuonji - hice una reverencia

-Mucho gusto Ukyo, mi nombre es Kim Mendo

-¿Kim? - pregunté, ¿acaso era la chica que se enamoró de Ryoga? Tenía que resolver mi duda - si quieres puedo ayudarte a encontrar a la persona que estás buscando, ¿como se llama?

Kim dudo unos instantes, su rostro parecía el de una chica que se enamora por primera vez y con mucha inseguridad me contestó

-Ryoga... Ryoga Hibiki... - su angelical rostro se puso como jitomate

Ahora no cabía duda, ella era la chica que se enamoró de Ryoga en su viaje a China, pero... ¿será que Ryoga comenzaba a sentir algo por mi? Tal vez sólo estaba confundido

-Ryoga..., sabes el y yo somos amigos - esperaba temerosa la reacción de mi nueva amiga

-¿Conoces a Ryoga? - su rostro se volvió inexpresivo

-Bueno ... si... mmm... algo - por Dios que respuesta tan mas estúpida, creo que en ese instante los nervios me superaron por que recordé el simple hecho de que tal vez mi despistado amigo sienta algo por mi

-¿Sabes donde está ahora?, No sabes cuánto lo extraño - Kim me tomo por los hombros agitandome bruscamente

-Si... de hecho el me prometió que vendría aquí - fui honesta con ella

-¿El vendrá? - sus expresión tomó un aspecto raro causado por una ola de emociones indescriptibles

-Ayer hablé con él por teléfono, de hecho no debería tardar en llegar - sus manos me apretaban con una fuerza que no era propia de una chica de su complexión

Kim me soltó inmediatamente y retrocedió con una mirada de temor, parecía que había visto un fantasma

-Ukyo... ¿acaso Ryoga y tú...? - no pudo terminar esa frase, solamente me miraba con temor

-¡El y yo solo somos amigos! - me apresuré a responder cuando me di cuenta de lo que pensaba - lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo

Inmediatamente el angelical rostro de Kim se relajó aliviado, soltó un suspiro y por unos momentos no dijo una sola palabra

-Crei que tenías un relación con mi cerdito, no sabes el susto que me has dado

-Él me hablo mucho de ti y de cómo lo ayudaste a curar su maldicion - tal vez podría ayudar a Mousse... inmediatamente deseche ese absurdo pensamiento ¡¿Que estoy haciendo?! Deja de pensar en él - eso fue muy tierno de tu parte

-Haría cualquier cosa por él, lo que fuera... - su rostro se sonrojo tal y como lo provoca un corazón enamorado, ella lo notó y quizo ocultarlo tapando su rostro con sus manos, pero una mujer no puede engañar a otra mujer. Kim estaba perdidamente enamorada de Ryoga

-Oye no tienes por qué avergonzarte, se por lo que estás pasando te comprendo perfectamente - me acerqué a ella y tome sus manos para darle confianza

-¿Que tonto es esto no cres? Viajar hasta Nerima sólo para buscar a una persona que no corresponde a tu amor... - mi invitada miraba al suelo

Un fugaz recuerdo se abrió paso en mi mente, Mousse hizo exactamente lo mismo, ¡Maldicion! no podía dejar de pensar en él

-Y lo peor de todo es cuando está enamorado de alguien mas... - los ojos de mi nueva amiga dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas - pero no me voy a rendir, lucharé por él hasta el último momento, amo a mi cerdito con locura y no pienso perderlo

-Ryoga sabrá apreciar lo fuerte que eres, no cualquiera recorre varios kilómetros sólo para encontrarse con la persona que ama

Kim volvió a abrazarme y esta vez fue más largo que el anterior, estar con ella era como estar con una amiga que conoces de toda la vida, si Ryoga no sabe apreciarla juro que lo golpeare en la cabeza. De pronto alguien tocó a mí puerta, tuve un extraño presentimiento.

Cuando abrí la puerta me di cuenta que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que él llegará

-Lamento la tardanza, te dije que estaría aquí a primera hora pero... me perdí, está horrible niebla me deshorienta mas de lo normal, aunque vele el lado bueno solamente tarde 5 horas para encontrar el U-chan y no 5 días - el chico de los grandes colmillos rascaba su cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parecía un niño

-Vaya progreso Ryoga - brome con el

De pronto abrio unos ojos como platos y me miró fijamente

-¿Que te pasó en el cabello? - exclamó sorprendido

-Mmm esa es una larga historia, pero pasa hay alguien esperándote...

-¿Alguien esperándome? - enarco una ceja y entró intrigado

Cerré la puerta y caminé detrás de él, no quise perderme la gran expresión en su rostro cuando viera la sorpresa que le esperaba, de pronto se quedo paralizado y hasta me pareció ver sus piernas temblar

-Ho... hola ... te estaba esperando... - parecía un verdadero Ángel, Ryoga era afortunado

-¿Kim? ¿En verdad eres tú? - pregunto el chico tallando sus ojos para asegurarse que no se trataba de un sueño

La hermosa chica se acercó para abrazarlo y, con lágrimas en lo ojos le dijo

-Jamás vuelvas a dejarme de esa forma, no sabes todo lo que he sufrido por ti - su brazos no lo soltarían nunca más

El momento fue hermoso, un amor puro y sincero como el que Kim sentía por Ryoga no es algo fácil de encontrar, y él lo entendió muy bien ya que tomó el rostro de ella, seco sus lágrimas y la besó

-Creí que jamás te volveria a ver, estaba bastante arrepentido por la forma en que te abandoné, perdoname por favor - mi amigo no pudo contener las lágrimas

-Te perdono sólo si prometes estar conmigo siempre - Kim acariciaba con ternura el rostro de su amado, a lo cual este respondió con un beso

Ambos se habían olvidado del lugar en el que estaban, no recordaban mi presencia así que sólo di media vuelta, tome mi abrigo y me marché, confiaba en ambos como para dejarlos a solas en mi casa, al salir colge un letrero en la cortina del restaurante que decía:

"Debido a las condiciones climatológicas no abriré el dia de hoy"

Caminé rumbo a la clínica del Doctor Tofu, sólo trataba de no tropesar con algo, la neblina era espesa. Ya que Ryoga estaba bastante ocupado como para darme la información que necesitaba, tenía que investigar por mi cuenta.

Llegué a mi destino más rápido de lo que creía, la clínica estaba siempre tan reluciente y desde que la remodelaron no había perdido ese color blanco que Kasumi eligió.

Avance hasta la recepción, una mujer muy amable y jovial la atendía, me recibió con una sonrisa

-Buenas tardes ¿en que la puedo ayudar? - pregunto amablemente

-Buenos días, vine a ver al paciente Ranma Saotome

De pronto a mis espaldas escuche la voz de Kasumi

-¿Quien lo busca?

Di media vuelta al escuchar su maternal voz, mi amiga fijo su mirada en mi como si me estuviera estudiando, por unos momentos no dijo nada

-Así es soy yo - contesté con una sonrisa

-¿Ukyo? ¿que fue lo que te pasó? - la intriga se podia notar en su rostro

-Mmm... un pequeño... remodelaje- contesté un poco insegura - ¿te gusta?

-Se te ve muy bien aunque al principio no pude reconocerte

-Gracias me alegra que te guste

-Sube, Akane esta arriba en la habitación 102, ella te contara mejor lo que pasa - tras decir esto me abrazo, le dio indicaciones a la chica de recepción para que me dejara pasar y salió de la clínica

Al llegar a la habitación de Ranma me quedé parada afuera de la puerta por unos instantes, en mi imaginación veia a una Akane triste y desconsolada, cual fue mi sorpresa cuando entre y la vi sentada cerca de la ventana mirando fijamente a la calle sin prestarle atención a la linda pelirroja que yacía inconciente en la cama

-Ustedes si que parecen marido y mujer - brome con ella

-¿Quien rayos eres tú? - la peliazul estaba realmente molesta

-Soy yo Akane - al igual que su hermana me miró fijamente como si me estudiara

-¿Ukyo? ¿Que te pasó? - clavo fijamente sus ojos en mi

-Hoy todos me han preguntado lo mismo - bufé

-Oye yo se que me quieres mucho, pero no tienes que parecerte a mi - la peliazul volvió a posar su mirada en el horizonte

-Es una larga historia - contesté para evadir el tema, me alegra ver que Ran-chan está mejor

-No del todo - dijo un poco preocupada

De pronto Akane se levantó, avanzó hacia mi y me saco de la habitación dando un gran portazo, desde el espacio se podía notar su preocupación, me condujo hasta la cafetería, era pequeña pero cumplía con su propósito, Kasumi y el Doctor Tofu se tomaron muy enserio lo de la remodelación, Tomámos asiento en una mesa

-Me alegra ver que todo está bien, ¿como está mi sobrino o sobrina? - trate de calmar su preocupación

-Sobrino, hoy me lo confirmó el Doctor Tofu, tengo 5 meses exactamente - acariciaba su vientre con mucha ternura

-Será un gran heredero de la dinastía Saotome - Tendo

\- Ukyo... debo disculparme por la manera en que te grité por teléfono

-Descuida no pasa nada - le guiñe un ojo - ¿por que me sacaste de la habitación?

Estoy preocupada Ukyo, ver a Ranma así me pone muy triste, ademas creo que alguien intento secuestrarlo - mantenia una expresión sería, si en verdad estaba triste no lo demostró

La chica que atendía la cafetería se acercó a nosotra cuando reconoció a Akane, interrumpió nuestra plática

-¡Hola Akane! - la saludó con una gran carisma

-Hola Shinobu, ¿como estas? - intento fingir una sonrisa

-Muy bien, ¿puedo ofrecerles algo? - nos preguntó con amabilidad

-No yo estoy bien, ¿tu quieres algo Ukyo?

-No gracias, estoy bien - respondí

-Bueno, si necesitan algo sólo avisenme, por cierto Akane, el Doctor Tofu me dijo que entraría a una cirugía y después de eso tiene programada una cesárea, dijo que te los vería en la noche, me pidió que te avisará

-Gracias Shinobu, le avisaré a Kasumi

Maldicion, tenía ganas de hablar con Tofu.

-Volviendo al tema... no pareces muy preocupada Akane - tal vez fui insolente con mi comentario

-Lo estoy, pero no puedo ser débil, aunque quiera llorar no me lo permito, en estos momentos necesito ser fuerte por los tres, cuando todo esté bien podré llorar todo lo que quiera

-Admiro tu fortaleza, ojala yo fuera así - solté un largo suspiro

-¿Me admiras tanto que copiaste mi corte de pelo? - ninguna de las dos pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, más pronto que tarde volvimos a lo que nos mantenía sentadas una enfrente de la otra

-Ukyo, lo diré sin rodeos, Shampoo intento secuestrar a Ranma y tengo motivos para creerlo - clavo su mirada fijamente en mi esperando mi respuesta

-Bromeas ¿no? - ¿yo estaba defendiendo a la gata? En definitiva me empezaba a volver loca

-¿Te parece que estoy bromeando? - mi estúpida respuesta la molesto demasiado, es casi un pecado hacer enojar a una mujer embarazada

-Oye me parece descabellado lo que estás diciendo, Shampoo no está interesada en Ran-chan ella ama a...- no pude terminar la frase, era muy doloroso pronunciar su nombre. Pero no tenía tanta suerte como para librarme de esto por que Akane completo la frase

-¿Mousse? Por favor dime que no es verdad - la peliazul posó una mano en su frente como cuando no puedes creer la tontería de alguien

Me recarge en mi silla y cruse mis brazos - al parecer no fui suficientemente buena para él- otra vez mis lágrimas querían escapar de nuevo

-Debes advertirle, ¡Mousse está en peligro! - era extraño que las palabras de Akane me lastimaran pero no dejaba de pronunciar su Nombre

-Si solo vas a hablar de él es mejor que me vaya - me levanté de mi silla decidida a marcharme a lo cual Akane me tomo del brazo

-Escucha lamento lo que ocurrió, pero el esta en peligro

-¡Sueltame! - exclamé ante su tonta insistencia, debía irme no quería pelear con ella

-¿Tienes idea de por qué Ranma sigue en su estado femenino? ¿Sabias que la técnica que usaron para dormirlo es una técnica muy antigua? ¿y sabías que que probablemente le hayan borrado la memoria y no nos recuerde?

Por un momento tome las cosas con calma, Akane lo noto y soltó mi brazo

-Usaron algo para preservar su estado femenino, tecnicas antiguas y borrar la memoria ¿a que te suena Ukyo? - pregunto insistentemente, y su mirada era muy invasiva

-Estas demente, si logran despertar a Ran-chan dile que vendré después - tras decir esto di media vuelta y la dejé allí

-¡Debes advertirle! - gritaba mientras me alejaba más y más de ella

Cuando salí de la clínica una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer, la niebla aún no se disipaba, esto era sumamente extraño jamás había visto algo parecido, comencé a caminar entre las desiertas calles de Nerima, claro ¿Quien querría salir con este clima? Sopesaba las teorías de Akane, por alguna razón no podía sacarlas de mi mente ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si Shampoo intento secuestrar a Ran-chan? Por favor eso es absurdo, yo misma vi lo que esa gata sentía por mi patito cuando peleamos, esa estúpida lo ama tanto como yo

Solté una sarcástica risita ante la idea de recordarlo como "mi patito" eso ya no era correcto

Me hayaba a mitad del camino cuando me detuve, la lluvia se intensificó y me golpeaba en la cara como navajas de afeitar, mire a mi alrededor pues sentí algo extraño, era como una presencia maligna, enseguida vino a mi memoria la pesadilla que tube, ahora parecia muy real

Camine lo mas rápido que podía, sentía más cerca aquella presencia, la desesperación intento apoderarse de mi. Cuando me di cuenta estaba a sólo dos cuadras del U-chan lo cual me hizo sentir un poco aliviada

De pronto note una figura que estaba en el suelo era... ¿Mousse? Tal vez mis alucinaciones están llegando demasiado lejos, no era así, esto era real los quejidos de dolor me lo confirmaron. Me apresuré hasta donde estaba aquella figura, trate de incorporarlo pero sólo conseguí ponerlo sobre sus rodillas y en efecto era Mousse, la sangre se me heló cuando vi que apretaba con fuerza su estómago, tenía una herida grave

¡MOUSSE! ¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE TE PASO?! - Mi mundo se venía a bajo, el hombre que amó estaba muy pálido a causa de la pérdida de sangre

-Ukyo ... debes ... alejarte de... - antes de que pudiera terminar la frase una daga salió de entre la espesa neblina clavándose en su espalda haciendo que mi patito cayera al suelo

-¡MOUSSE! - mi grito de pánico fue ahogado por el rugir de un trueno, el terror que sentía en mi alma por aquella situación Broto a flor de piel impidiendome reaccionar

-Eres muy escurridizo Mousse, lamento que haya sido de esta forma, no quería tener que hacer esto - una macabra voz salió de algún lado de la niebla, la situación se parecia mucho a mi terrible pesadilla

Una daga más salió disparada de entre la niebla impactando contra mi hombro, un grito de dolor escapó de mi, lo único que me preocupaba era mi patito tenia que buscar ayuda o el moriria

Una hilo de sangre se deslizaba desde mi hombro hasta mi dedo índice cayendo contra el frío y húmedo asfalto

¡Hola! Esta vez rompí mi record de lentitud, disculpen la tardanza no me llegaba la inspiración para este fic y para compensarlo quiero dedicar este capítulo a todos y cada uno de mis lectores

También se me ocurrió una dinámica al estilo de mi querida amiga Andy, en este capítulo utilice el nombre de un personaje del Rumic world. Al primero que me diga el nombre de dicho personaje le haré una mención especial en el próximo capítulo

No leemos en la próxima :D


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la genio mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.

Para este capítulo regresare a la perspectiva de Mousse y narraré todo los sucesos desde que él ve el beso entre Ryoga y Ukyo en el U-chan . Espero le guste

Capitulo 12

¿Se imaginan como sería la vida si nadie nos rompiera el corazón? ¿Que tal si en esta vida no sufrieramos por amor? ¿Imaginan las consecuencias? No puedo negarlo me han roto el corazón varias veces, tantas que ya no llevo la cuenta, el amor me ha dado más desilusiones que alegrías pero así es esto, nadie dijo que fuera fácil y es que en el amor siempre se sufre, pero aún así no pienso rendirme. Pelearé por la mujer que amo, lucharé por ella con todas mis fuerzas y agotaré todos mis recursos por que me niego a vivir cualquier futuro que no sea con ella.

El dolor que sentía era indescriptible... ni siquiera los huesos rotos del entrenamiento me habían dolido tanto, ni aunque juntará el dolor de todas las veces que Shampoo me rechazo podría igualar lo que sentía en esos momentos. Me habían roto el corazón en mil pedazos. Tal vez me lo merecía ¿como se me ocurrió decirle que no la amo, que estoy enamorado de Shampoo? Sin darme cuenta la lastimé así que por un instante me alegré del terrible dolor que sentía

-Tranquilo, todo estar bien - los brazos de Shampoo me acariciaban con mucha ternura - ¿que pasar Mousse? - levantó mi rostro para mirarme fijamente a los ojos

No pude decir nada

-Venir adentro - me quito los lentes, seco mis lágrimas y besó mis ojos - tal vez asi ojos de Mousse dejar de llorar - dijo con una sonrisa

Seguía sin poder articular una sola palabra, solamente me limitaba a mirar al piso, aunque no todo era tan malo ya que al menos deje de llorar, la compañía de Shampoo me reconfortaba y aliviaba mi dolor.

-Ven, entrar y Shampoo preparar algo especial para Mousse - comenzó a jalarme de un brazo intentando levantarme, así que cedí a sus deseos y me incorporé.

Me condujo al interior del café del gato, me sento en una mesa y se dirigió a la cocina no sin antes despedirse con un beso al cual yo no pude corresponder

-Ukyo... - susurraba su nombre, aun no entiendo por qué lo hacía y es que en esos momentos nada era mas doloroso que la imagen de el malditl cerdo besando a mi chica. El recuerdo de Ukyo era como el fuego, antes me protegía del frío, hoy me quemaba en vida. Las lágrimas llenas de dolor y sufrimiento volvían a deslizarse por mis mejillas, se había terminado la tregua que Shampoo pactó, así que me tumbe sobre la mesa para entregarme al llanto. ¿Que más da? La mujer que amo prefiere a otro y todo es mi culpa, desafortunadamente me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

Shampoo regresó con un plato de tallarines cuyo olor me recordaban a China, venían acompañados de panes al vapor y una gran taza de té. Los colocó sobre la mesa y se sentó a mi lado.

-Shampoo prepararlos para Mousse, hacerlo con mucho amor - levantó mi mano y en ella puso un pan al vapor el cual tenia dibujado un corazón con nuestros nombres , enseguida me recordó a la vez que Ukyo me preparo un okonomiyaki con la leyenda: "bienvenido a casa patito". Sonrei amargamente ante aquel hiriente recuerdo

-¿No gustarte? Shampoo creer que hacer sentir mejor a Mousse - en su rostro se dibujó una mueca

-Es muy lindo Shampoo - respondí con desgana

-Anda come, o enfriarse comida - volvió a sonreír y me ínsito a comer

La comida estaba deliciosa, de eso no cabía duda. Cuando termine me levanté de mi asiento, agradecí por la comida y me dirigí hacia la puerta

-¿A donde ir mi amor? - pregunto Shampoo jalandome del brazo

Volte para mirarla fijamente a los ojos

-Quedarte está noche, por favor - me abrazo para evitar que me marchara

-No creo que eso sea correcto, además la abuela me correría - me excuse

-Abuela jamás correr a futuro esposo - dijo esas palabras con tal naturaleza como si fuera un hecho ¿raro no? Toda mi vida me esforze por escuchar a la pequeña amazona decir esas palabras y cuando por fin lo dijo yo solo pensaba en otra mujer

-¿Futuro esposo?, Espere toda mi vida para escucharte decir eso, pero ahora... - Shampoo no me dejo terminar de hablar, se abalanzó sobre mi cuello y me besó una vez más

-Entonces no haber motivo para irse, además abuela no estar - dijo eso último en un tono pícaro

-¿A donde fue la pequeña momia disecada? - pregunté curiosamente

-Bueno, tener que salir de emergencia. Al parecer alguien querer cambiar las leyes de las Amazonas y como ella ser la más vieja de tribu, tener que intervenir en este asunto. - se explicó

-¿Cambiar las leyes de más de 3000 años de antigüedad? Tal vez sea bueno...

-¡Eso no importar ahora! - contestó tajante - tener casa para los dos solos - delsizo su dedo índice desde mi pecho hasta mi abdomen y en su mirada podía leer su intenciones

-Shampoo espera... esto no es lo que tú cres, simplemente llegué aquí por error - la linda amazona que tenía enfrente salto sobre mi rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas. Poso su dedo índice sobre mi boca

-Shhh, no decir nada, sólo dejarte llevar por lo que sentir - enredó sus brazos sobre mi cuello y comenzó a besarme con una pasion propia de quien se entrega al amor de su vida

Sus besos comenzaron a aumentar de intensidad pasando de mi boca a mi cuello, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa roja que Saotome me había prestado, cuando me despojo de ella se detuvo al ver las cicatrices que cubrían mi cuerpo

-¿Esto... - no terminó de formular aquella pregunta, solamente miraba con cierto horror las cicatrices que tenia sobre mi esculpido abdomen

-Fue durante mi entrenamiento en China - respondí

-¿Y hacerlo por mi? - sus ojos se llenaron de un inusual brillo

No espero mi respuesta. Siguió besando mis labios pero ahora con mayor intensidad, Shampoo era una chica realmente apasionada.

No puedo negarlo, desperto mi libido y comencé a ceder ante sus caricias respondiendo ante sus besos con mas pasión, y por alguna extraña razón me excitó más cuando mordió mis labios. La tome con fuerza por los glúteos para reforzar el agarré que mantenía con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, la conduje hasta una mesa y con una mano arroje al suelo un pequeño florero que yacía encima, los besos comenzaron a aumentar de intensidad y me recordaron a la primera vez que la besé, recuerdo aquella sensación que teníamos de saciar nuestras ganas de poseernos el uno al otro, esa sensación había regresado pero ahora era mucho más fuerte, casi incontrolable.

La respiración de ambos aumento hasta convertirse en un insesante jadeo. Tumbe a la pequeña amazona sobre una mesa y al igual que ella había hecho hace unos momentos empecé a besar su cuello, ella respondió con un gemido casi inaudible, lo cual la delató, también estaba disfrutando de esto.

Algo me detuvo por un momento, una tenue voz en mi mente trataba de abrirse paso entre el mar de hormonas que se desató en mi, trate de aclarar mi mente para poder escuchar con claridad lo que quería decirme

-¿Acaso estas loco? ¿Que hay de Ukyo? No puedes hacerle esto, se un hombre por primera vez en tu vida - me regañó aquella voz

-¿Que pasar? ¿por que Mousse detenerse? - Shampoo se incorporó de la mesa, me jalo con fuerza hacia ella y siguió besándome - ¿acaso Shampoo no gustarte? - me pregunto confundida mirándome a los ojos cuando noto que yo no le correspondia

-Shampoo yo... no puedo - solté un largo suspiro, algún día prometí que Shampoo sería la mujer a la que me entregaría, sin embargo las cosas han cambiado

Ella desvío la mirada mientras se mordía los labios, no pudo ocultar la decepción que le provocó mi decisión. Me empujó para que la dejara bajar de la mesa, recojio mi camisa y me la colocó nuevamente

-No preocuparse, Shampoo esperar a que Mousse este listo - trato de sonreír - venir con Shampoo - me tomo de la mano y me condujo hasta su habitación, una vez allí cerro la puerta y se desnudó frente a mi

-Shampoo, te dije que no puedo - bufé

-¿Que creer pervertido? Shampoo sólo ponerse pijama para dormir, Mousse debería hacer lo mismo

-¿Y tenías que hacerlo enfrente de mi? - pregunté en un tono grave

-No tener nada de malo, Mousse ser futuro esposo

-¡Rayos! ¿ahora como me safo de ésta? - pensé

La pequeña amazona se metió en la cama y dio unas palmaditas en el colchón invitándome a acostar con ella

-Shampoo, ya... ya... debo... ir... irme...- tartamudeaba al hablar ¿como rayos me metí en esta situación?

-¿No quedarte? - pregunto molesta - ¿entonces a que venir?

-Bueno, yo... no estoy seguro de cómo llegué aquí - Shampoo me fulminó con la mirada como en los viejos tiempos

-¡ACOSTARSE A DORMIR CON SHAMPOO AHORA! - ordenó

Simplemente evite contestar, salte hasta la puerta y me dirigí a la salida, una vez más me alcanzó para no dejarme ir.

-Ser muy dura con Mousse, Shampoo prometer ser más linda, pero por favor quedarte - me devolvió una mirada suplicante

Por un momento pensé las cosas con claridad, no tenía a donde ir, no podría soportar ver a Ukyo con Ryoga, el solo recuerdo ya era bastante doloroso ¿dormir debajo de un puente? Tal vez, pero la hermosa chica que tenía enfrente se negaba a dejarme ir. Fue entonces cuando pensé en como iba a decirle la verdad, amo a Ukyo con toda mi alma aunque veia casi imposible tener una relación ahora, solo espero que Ryoga la trate bien pero no por eso significa que puedo serle infiel con Shampoo.

-Bueno supongo que quedarme aquí está noche no le hará daño a nadie - contesté - pero por favor entiendelo Shampoo, no puedo dormir contigo

-Mousse hablar de café del gato como si fuera lugar ajeno, ¿olvidar que está ser casa de Mousse también?

-Esta ya no es mi casa

-Claro que lo es y siempre serlo - respondio con una sonrisa

-Gracias, que descanses Shampoo - besé su frente con mucho respeto y amor aunque esta vez fue diferente de la anterior, en esta ocasión el amor que le transmitía era de un gran amigo y es que eso sentía por ella, el amor de pareja que sentía hacia ella se terminó

Me dirigí a la sala y me recoste sobre el sillón más grande que había, no cabía muy bien que digamos pero al menos podría dormir por esa noche. Shampoo se acercó a mí y me cubrió con una manta

-Wo ai ni - pronuncio cada palabra con la mayor ternura de la que fue capaz, después se retiró a dormir

Pase un buen rato pensando en la mujer que inesperadamente se convirtió en el amor de mi vida, jamás entendí como fue capaz de convertir amistad en amor y más aún por que en mi corazón había otra mujer, ¿cuando pasó? ¿cuando fue que mi linda amiga saco a Shampoo y se instaló en el con gran fuerza? Parecia que era imposible sacar a Ukyo de mi, si queria hacerlo tal vez tendría que arrancarme el corazón, la verdad es que no encontraba otra forma y lo peor de todo es que a pesar de lo que mi mente diga, no le puedo ganar una batalla al corazón, en realidad creo que nadie puede. Yo creia estar seguro de ser sólo amigos y ahora la razón de mis suspiros, mis insomnios, mis lágrimas, mis alegrias, la razón de mi existencia era ella...

-Y pensar que hasta hace poco éramos solo amigos, ¿sera demasiado tarde para recuperarte mi amor? - deseaba que mis pensamientos llegarán hasta ella, por un momento quería que Ukyo se viera a si misma atravez de mis ojos, así comprendería lo que siento por ella y tal vez sería digno de otra oportunidad

El sueño comenzó a apoderarse de mi, poco a poco fui cayendo en sus redes hasta que deje de luchar

Aún en sueños anhelaba estar con ella, mi sueño fue un poco extraño ya que podia verme acostado en aquel sillón cuando de repente apareció Ukyo, se recostó sobre mi y me abrazo con toda la fuerza de la que disponían sus delegados brazos, beso mis labios y acurrucó su cabeza en mi pecho, era extraño pero aunque fuera solo un sueño podía sentir su respiración y el fuerte latido de su corazón. Nos quedamos así por el resto de la noche

Como era de costumbre desperté a primera hora del día, pero había algo raro en mi, sentía el cuerpo pesado y enseguida mi corazón latió a una velocidad impresionante al recordar aquel sueño ¿era posible que mi sueño se hiciera realidad? Pero la realidad me contestó cruelmente ya que en efecto alguien durmió conmigo pero no era la mujer que yo esperaba

-¡Shampoo! ¿que haces aquí - exclamé molesto - ¡te dije que no podía dormír contigo! - comencé a moverla para que despertara

-Buenos días mi amor - dijo con un gran bostezo - Wo ai ni - se apretó con más fuerza contra mi pecho

-Shampoo dejame levantar - tenía el cuerpo entumido

\- Quedarte con Shampoo, aún no es hora de abrir - intento besarme pero volteé mi rostro, no quería besar a otra mujer que no fuera Ukyo. Ella lo notó enseguida

-¿Por que Mousse rechazar beso de Shampoo? - pregunto confundida

Maldicion aún no le he dicho que amo a Ukyo ¡Soy el más grande idiota que ha existido! - pensé

-Bueno... Shampoo... yo... - no me dejó terminar la frase y que alivio que fuera así ya que no sabía cómo decírselo, pero parecía que ella ya lo sabía o al menos lo sospechaba por que trataba de eludir el tema

-Espera Shampoo tener algo para ti, ven - se incorporó tomando mi mano para jalarme y conducirme hasta el baño - tal vez ser un poco temprano para tomar una ducha pero no poder esperar a ver la cara que pondrá Mousse - estaba bastante emociónada, parecía una niña

-¿La cara que pondré? - pregunté confundido

-Cerrar los ojos

-Shampoo por favor sin nada de juegos

-Cerrar los ojos, convenirle a Mousse - dijo en un tono juguetón

Hice lo que ella me pidió aunque a regañadientes, tomó mi mano y en ella puso algo

-¡Taran! Ya poder abrir los ojos - cuando los abrí observé con detalle lo que había en mi mano, era una barra de jabón, pero no cualquier barra, está parecia algo diferente - ¿una barra de jabón? - pregunté

-Ser un jabón preservador y evitar que Mousse convertirse en pato - se explicó

-Gracias Shampoo, pero no entiendo por qué me das esto

-Verlo como un regalo de buena esposa - la enorme sonrisa que tenía en el rostro no desaparecía - aunque deber decir a Mousse que el efecto ser temporal y ser el último que quedar, un ladrón robar todos los jabones de Shampoo

-Debo decírselo ahora - pensé

-Tomar un baño y salir después - Shampoo se portaba muy linda pero no me permitía hablar ¿como iba a decírselo entonces?

La verdad es que necesitaba un buen baño, así que estrene el regalo de Shampoo e hice la prueba con agua fría, en efecto mantenía mi figura humana. Cuando termine salí del baño y me encontré con ropa limpia que Shampoo había dejado para mi, para mi buena suerte era la ropa que siempre había utilizado, trate de hacer un poco de memoria para sabe de donde la saco, supuse que la deje olvidada aquí cuando me fui hace tanto tiempo.

-No puedo creer que la haya guardado - dije sorprendido

Termine de vestirme y me dirigí al cafe, estaba totalmente decidido para hablar con Shampoo y decirle la verdad, no podia seguir ocultándolo. Cuando llegué al cafe, la pequeña amazona ya habia abierto y los clientes comenzaron a llegar. Me acerqué a ella en cuanto pude

-Shampoo necesito hablar contigo - dije en un tono bajo

-Este no ser buen momento - beso mi mejilla - pero Shampoo prometer hablar con Mousse cuando los clientes irse

Para mi mala fortuna los clientes no dejaban de llegar, jamás había visto el café del gato tan lleno, teníamos una cola que daba vuelta a la calle y el teléfono no dejaba de sonar. No podía dejar a Shampoo sola así que la ayude a atender el cafe todo el día. Una vez que se fue el último cliente y era la hora de cerrar me decidí a hablar con ella

-Shampoo enserio debemos hablar - dije con seriedad

-Shampoo estar agotada, ir a tomar una ducha, cuando Shampoo bajar tal vez poder ir a cenar - ignoro por completo mis palabras, yo sabia que ella no era así y lo más probable es que ya sospechara de lo que queria hablar, pero aún así no le importó, se acercó para besarme a lo cual yo gire la cabeza. No le dio importancia ya que me besó en la mejilla y desapareció

-Bien yo quería hablar contigo primero, pero si no quieres iré primero con Ukyo - pensé

Debía darme prisa por que Ukyo estaba a punto de cerrar así que salí disparado con rumbo al U-chan

-Debo pelear por Ukyo, no puedo rendirme. - me repetía una y otra vez mientras avanzaba. En esos momentos tenía algo muy claro, este era uno de los momentos mas importantes en mi vida.

Llegué más rápido de lo que creía síntiendo una explosión de adrenalina en todo mi cuerpo y cuando vi a Ukyo muy pensativa comenzaron a temblarme las piernas, tome un momento para tranquilizarme y poder actuar lo mas natural posible, no podía titubear en estos momentos...

-Una vez más perdí - dijo para si misma en un tono tan bajo que apenas pude oírla, de pronto un lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, inmediatamente la limpio con su mano y se obligó a no dejar escapar más, pero no pudo ocultarlo ya que pude sentir su tristeza. Al parecer aún no había notado mi presencia así que avance armandome de valor

-Parece que la has pasado mal últimamente - dije tratando de ocultar los nervios que me comían por dentro, su hermoso rostro quedó paralizado al escuchar mi voz

-¿Qué haces aquí Mousse? - dijo bastante fría y cortante

\- Vine a ver cómo estás - conteste inseguro

-Ya no creo que debas preocuparte por mí, fuiste muy claro no me amas así que ve, corre a sus brazos y déjame en paz - su expresión era muy dura y hasta se me antojaba algo cruel ¿acaso ya no había vuelta atrás?

-Ukyo tu sabes que desde el principio todo esté esfuerzo fue por ella – ¡Pero que respuesta tan monumentalmente estúpida se me ocurrió!

-¿Hoy es día de lastimar a Ukyo? - preguntó imprimiendo la mayor rabia posible a cada palabra. Si tenía aunque sea una mínima esperanza de recuperarla la había borrado con mi brillante comentario

-Por favor... no lo tomes así Ukyo, no quiero perderte, eres muy importante para mí - dije suplicante tratando de arreglar mi estupidez

-Ve con tus cuentos baratos a otra parte y por favor llévate tus cosas contigo - esas palabras me hicieron darme cuenta de lo que más temía.

-No es necesario que me corras, me iré, es sólo que quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí para ti - dije resignado, arruine todo por mi falta de madurez pero en fin, lo hecho hecho está y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo

-Tal vez tu siempre estés conmigo, pero... ¿qué te asegura que yo quiera estar a tu lado siempre? - si creía que el beso de ella y Ryoga era lo más doloroso que había experimentado no tenía ni idea de cuánto podían doler esas palabras. Sentí ganas de llorar

-¿En verdad dejarás que todo se vaya al diablo? - contesté impulsivamente

-¡No me hables en ese tono! Para empezar fuiste tú quien comenzó esto, fuiste tú quien decidió este camino ¡No fui yo! ¿Crees que puedes llegar a mi vida, enamorarme y después irte así como si nada? - Su voz aumento de golpe, por un momento pude sentir todo el dolor que tenía adentro, ahora al terrible dolor que sentía le sume una culpa enorme por hacerla sentir de ese modo. Todo se fue al carajo

-Yo jamás pedí que te enamorarás de mí, fue tu decisión no la mía - seguía contestando impulsivamente, aunque mis respuestas sólo la herían más. Ahora es oficial, soy el mas grande imbécil de la historia

-Bien pues lo lamento, lamento que me haya enamorado de ti con locura, lamento ser la persona que más te ha amado en tu vida, lamento haber sido incondicional para ti, lamento haberte dado lo mejor de mí y lamento haberte conocido - los pocos cachitos de mi corazón que aún no eran polvo terminaron de triturarse con aquellas palabras, aunque a decir verdad no me importó. Merecía con creces lo que me estaba pasando, sólo lamenté involucrar a Ukyo en esto

-Y yo lamento no haberte correspondido, lamento haberte hecho tanto daño y lamento que nuestra historia tuviera este final - quise ser fuerte pero esta vez no pude ganar la batalla contra las lágrimas mis ojos se fueron nublando poco a poco. El daño estaba hecho pero... de todas formas llegaríamos a esto tarde o temprano ¿no? Si todo se va al carajo entonces que duela con provecho, prefiero que me duela una sola vez y que sea devastador a que me duela un poco cada dia y el sufrimiento sea agonizante

-Mousse... por favor vete. No hagas más grande la herida - Me pidió indiferente. ¿Que más da? Ya la perdí

-Tal vez de no haber conocido a Shampoo, tu y yo podríamos haber estado juntos - por un momento pensé en que ya sólo estaba dando patadas de ahogado

-Vete por favor - al parecer no cambiaria de idea. Sólo me quedaba una cosa por hacer

-Me iré, sólo por favor prométeme que te cuidaras mucho - mi voz se tornó triste

-Lo haré - dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Sólo espero que Ryoga sea capaz de ser para ti el hombre que yo no pude - Me acerqué a ella para besar su frente en señal de un amor puro y del mas grande respeto que puede sentir un hombre por una mujer - adiós Ukyo - di media vuelta y me marché Ryoga ganó la guerra

Salí del U-chan sin mirar atrás, ahora ya no era Mousse, sólo era un simple despojo de lo que algún día fue un hombre aguerrido y valiente. Lo curioso es que no podía llorar, supuse que tal vez era por que mi corazón estaba hecho polvo y mis ojos lloraron hasta secarse

Instintivamente regrese al cafe del gato. Shampoo me esperaba con una cena romántica. Cuando me vio entrar corrió a mis brazos

-¡Mi amor que bueno que llegar! - exclamó emocionada aunque esta vez no trato de besarme

-¿Que es esto Shampoo? - pregunté

-Ser cena romántica, está noche ser de pato y gato - la miré fijamente, no me había percatado de lo hermosa que lucía, tenia suelta su larga cabellera que le llegaba hasta la cintura y vestía con un vestido rojo estilo chino en el cual estaba grabado el dibujo de un dragón, se maquilló para la situación y puso bastante empeño, cualquier hombre seria afortunado de tenerla a ella como enamorada. Lamentablemente mi corazón ya no le pertenecía

No quise ser grosero así que disfrute la cena que me había preparado, no fue del todo malo ya que Shampoo otra vez curó mi dolor hasta consiguió hacerme reír ir por un momento. Comencé a pensar en la posibilidad de intentarlo con ella, tal vez fue una suerte hablar primero con Ukyo. Y aunque ya no sintiera lo mismo por la pequeña amazona ya que ahora la veia como una gran amiga, tal vez podría revivir el amor que sentía por ella aunque si eso fuera posible tardaría mucho tiempo

Una vez terminada la cena ambos nos retiramos a dormir aunque no me dejo quedarme en el sillón, está vez me ofreció su habitación mientras ella dormía en la habitación de la pequeña momia disecada, no me quedó más remedio que aceptar. Fue casi imposible dormir esa noche, de hecho no pegué el ojo por mas de 4 horas, solamente sufría en silencio...

Cuando fue hora de levantarse me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha que me cayó de maravilla, utilice nuevamente el jabón que me regaló Shampoo, era fantástico librarme del pato aunque solo fuera temporal. Cuando terminé me sorprendió ver a la pequeña amazona afuera del baño, me había llevado ropa limpia.

-Cuando Mousse termine bajar - parecia bastante seria

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí para ver a Shampoo, la busqué por todos lados hasta que la encontre en la sala, estaba sentada en el sillón y aún tenía puesta la pijama

-Mousse sentarse a lado de Shampoo - dio unas palmaditas al sillón invitándome a sentar

-¿No abrirás el café hoy? - pregunté

-Haber una terrible niebla afuera y noticias en televisión decir que estar todo el día, así que el patito y el gatito ver películas todo el día

-¿Una niebla? Que extraño - abrí la puerta para corroborar lo que Shampoo me decia y en efecto había una terrible niebla que cubría todo el paisaje. Cerré la puerta para no dejar entrar el frío. Me sente al lado de la pequeña amazona para ver una película en la televisión, agradecí que no estuviera cariñosa conmigo, de hecho parecíamos dos buenos amigos y la película era de acción, hoy las cosas empezaron bien. Aunque no duraría mucho tiempo así

Alguien tocó insistentemente a la puerta, salí para ver de quién se trataba. En la puerta había una mujer muy hermosa, tenía el cabello castaño adornado con una flor,su hermosa y reluciente cabellera le llegaba hasta la cintura, vestia con un Yukata color azul que le quedaba muy bien, era de tez blanca y ojos azules, su piel se veía muy cuidada y a decir verdad no aparentaba más de 20 años

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? - pregunté

-Por favor dejeme entrar a su casa, unos tipos vienen siguiendome al parecer me quieren secuestrar - tenía un semblante pálido y su expresión estaba llena de pánico

-Pase - la dejé entrar y me aseguré de que nadie nos viera, aunque claro mi mala visión sumada a la espesa niebla no me dejaron ver mucho, de cualquier forma si alguien intentara entrar acabaría con el fácilmente

La pequeña amazona recibió a nuestra desafortunada amiga y la acomodó en el sillón

-¿Chica extraña estar bien? - preguntó preocupada

-Si, gracias por esconderme, mi nombre es Misuko - hizo una reverencia

De pronto un rayo rugió en los cielos de Nerima, la chica se abrazo a Shampoo

-Tranquila, sólo ser rayo - explico la amazona

Una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer

\- Mousse ventanas de arriba estar abiertas - dijo la amazona

-Claro, iré a cerrarlas

-Ten cuidado dijo Misuko - parecia una persona de carácter muy débil

-Tranquila sólo es la lluvia, además aquí estás segura de cualquier peligro

Subí las escaleras para cerrar las ventanas, me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie sospechoso en la calle, no habia ni un alma, cuando me disponía a bajar por las escaleras, sentí como si algo me mordiera en la pierna lo cual me hizo caer y rodar por las escaleras, mis lentes quedaron destrozados

-¡Maldita sea! - exclamé y Shampoo acudio a mi ayuda

-¡Mousse!, ¿Estas bien? - pregunto

-Si no te preocupes, no me pasó nada pero mis lentes se rompieron - dije molesto

-Tranquilo, vamos al sillón - no podía ver nada sin mis lentes, pero Shampoo no era la misma, había algo raro en ella. Me levanto del suelo y pasó mi brazo alrededor de su cuello para que pudiera apoyarme mejor

Algo andaba mal, antier no era capaz de levantarme del suelo ¿y hoy pudo levantarme sin problemas? Además su voz sonaba extraña. Me sento en el sillón y me precate de que Mizuko no estaba allí

-¿Donde está Mizuko? - pregunté

-Ella se fue, dijo que tenía algo que hacer - Shampoo se acercó a la ventana y bajo la cortina

-¿Se fue?

La amazona se acercó a mí y se sentó en mis piernas

-Así es, se marchó ¿Que bueno no? Así tendremos mas tiempo para nosotros - beso tiernamente mi mejilla

-Shampoo te oyes diferente ¿estas bien? - pregunté con temor

La pequeña amazona soltó una risita maléfica que me heló el alma, tal vez por que ya presentía lo que ocurriría

-Mi amor... nunca antes me había sentido tan bien...

Tras decir eso, sentí un fuerte dolor en el abdomen, mi mala visión apenas me permitió ver que Shampoo me había clavado algo

-Maldita... ¿por que? - comencé a hablar con dificultad

-Perdoname mi amor, pero así tiene que ser - le dio vueltas al objeto que me clavó quizás para producir más daño.

Pude sentir como la tibia sangre se escapaba a chorros de mi cuerpo. Jamás espere esto de Shampoo. Ella se acercó a mí oído y susurró

\- Y Ukyo sigue...

¡Hola! Gracias por leer, espero que esté capítulo les haya gustado

Quiero decirles que a partir de ahora actualizare esta historia cada domingo, la próxima actualización la subiré el domingo 18 de septiembre. Por favor disculpen que lo haga así pero afortunadamente he estado muy ocupado últimamente y se me complica actualizar tan seguido. Espero que me perdonen

Y como lo prometido es deuda quiero hacer una dedicatoria especial a:

Andreiitha1512

Por adivinar el personaje del capítulo pasado , Andy este capítulo va para ti ojala te guste ;)

Cuidese mucho por favor y una vez más gracias por leer, significa mucho para mí

Nos leemos Pronto xD


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la genio mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.

Capitulo 13

La vida es algo que no se tiene comprado y lo que es peor, es demasiado frágil, tanto que puede acabarse en un segundo. Es por eso que debe ser aprovechada al máximo y no desperdiciarla con tonterías, vive, grita, sueña, mojate con la lluvia, llora, ríe, baila, canta, haz cada locura que se te ocurra, conoce gente y lugares nuevos, contagia a otros de tu felicidad por la vida y ama con todas tus fuerzas por que nunca se sabe cuando se acabará el tiempo, puede ser en 90 años o puede ser en 15 minutos así que... ¿Por que no ser feliz ahora?

El dolor que sentía en el abdomen rápidamente fue callado por la preocupación que ahora se encargaba de atormentarme ¿Ukyo sigue? ¿Acaso Shampoo hablaba en serio? ¿o tal vez piensa cumplir con el beso de la muerte que le dio a Ukyo cuando ella me besó? No, algo anda mal, ella no es Shampoo estoy seguro, su voz suena diferente y ahora habla con claridad, tampoco se me ocurrió que pudiera ser Misuko ya que ella era una chica muy débil en todos sentidos ¿pero quien era está impostora? Debe ser alguien cercano ya que sabía el nombre de mi amada. Me dispuse a obtener toda la información posible antes de combatirla, sólo resaba por no desangrarme

-¿Quien demonios eres? - inquiri

-Mi amor me sorprende que no me reconozcas - acarició mi mejilla con una ternura que contrastaba con la atrocidad que acababa de cometer

-Por favor, ¿me cres tan estúpido? - hice una mueca de dolor sin dejar de apretar mi herida con la mano

-¿No me crees que en realidad soy yo? -solto una risita macabra

\- Shampoo no habla muy bien el idioma, además tú voz es diferente - debía darme prisa o moriría - ¿Que le hiciste a Misuko y a Shampoo?

-Vaya eres más listo de lo que pensé o más bien yo cometí un error por olvidar imitar el acento de la amazona mmm tal vez un poco de ambos - se levantó de mis piernas y se sentó al lado de mi

Mis sospechas eran ciertas está chica era una impostora, trataba de aclarar la vista lo mejor que podía para poder dilucidar su rostro, lo único que conseguí fue ver cómo se quitaba la peluca que emulaba el cabello de la amazona, enseguida una cabellera castaña se abrió paso y se deslizó hasta su cintura, pude percibir con mucho esfuerzo aquella flor que antes adornaba el cabello de Misuko... ¿Sera acaso que ella sea la tímida chica que entró a la casa hace unos momentos?

-Maldita, ¿Tu eres Misuko no es así? - pregunté con frialdad

-Querido Mousse... eres muy listo, yo esperaba que fueras más tonto, ¡Aplaudo tu inteligencia! - se levantó del sillón y aplaudió, eso era una estúpida burla

-Es increíble que nos hayamos tragado esa historia del secuestro, ¿por que arruinaste nuestro día? - comenzaba a sentir una ligera jaqueca, la pérdida de sangre era algo serio

-¿Arruinar su día? Jajajajajaja - ahora reía a carcajadas lo cual me molesto - tu arruinaste toda mi vida desgraciado infeliz - soltó con toda la rabia de la que fue capaz

-¿Arruinar tu vida?, ¿De que carajo estas hablando? - no entendí nada

-Claro, supuse que serías muy idiota o muy egoísta como para no darte cuenta, lo único que lamento es que Shampoo estuviera aquí, no quería hacerle daño - soltó un suspiro, permanencia totalmente calmada como si hubiera planeado esto durante mucho tiempo

-Si mataste a Shampoo te juro que...

-¡¿Me juras que?! No puedes hacer nada ahora - eso es lo que ella creía, pero debía darme prisa ya que la sangre no me daba tregua

-Dime quien eres y por qué se supone que arruine tu vida - brame de dolor

-Mmm te daré una pequeña pista, soy un ninja legendario que nace cada cien años - se puso de pie y se asomo por la ventana

-Un legendario ninja que nace cada cien años... - me exprimía el cerebro para poder recordar dónde escuche esa leyenda, de repente un rayo de lucidez se abrió paso en mi mente, ¡Claro! Ukyo me contó esa leyenda, pero por que quería hacernos daño

-¿Por que quieres hacerle daño a Ukyo? - inquiri

-Bueno... por que ella también arruinó mi vida, jamás creí que tanto amor pudiera convertirse en odio, pero ni siquiera notó cuando me marché ¡Y todo fue por tu culpa! - sus palabras confirmaron mis sospechas

-Maldito, no fuiste lo suficientemente hombre como para pelear por ella y ahora no eres hombre para pelear conmigo justamente

-Di lo que quieras, no me importa, pero algo tengo bien claro... si ella no es mía no será de nadie más - sonaba decidido

-¿Por que no peleaste conmigo en lugar de emboscarme como un cobarde? Supongo que tu me hiciste caer de las escaleras - me reí sarcásticamente ante su cobardía

-No soy un cobarde, simplemente soy sigiloso - volvio a sentarse a mi lado

-Dejame contarte cómo fue todo, no quiero que mueras pensando que soy un sádico que solamente los mate por diversión, aunque no lo creas tengo mis razones...

Flash back

Aquel era un hermoso día en Nerima, me levanté muy temprano para limpiar el restaurante y prepararle un baño caliente a Ukyo, cuando fui a su cuarto para despertarla me tomo por sorpresa que no estuviera allí

-¿A donde habrá ido? - me pregunté preocupado.

Pero no pase mucho tiempo en la incertidumbre, había una carta en su mesita de noche que respondió mi pregunta, la examine de cerca y pude reconocerla, era la invitación de bodas de Ranma y Akane, hoy era el gran día. Me alegré mucho por ellos por fin serian felices. De pronto Ukyo entró a su habitación

-¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto molesta

-Ukyo, disculpame no era mi intención- hice una reverencia, aún no entiendo como pude ser tan sumiso toda mi vida

-No deberías estar aquí, ve a abrir el restaurante por favor, hoy tendrás que hacerte cargo tu solo - se colocó su enorme espátula

-¿A donde irás? - pregunté temeroso

-Tu sabes muy bien a donde voy - respondió indiferente y me pasó de largó, yo solo me limite a seguirla. A medio camino dio media vuelta y me dijo

-Oye no te pagaré el día de hoy si no abres el restaurante ¿acaso no quieres esos 10 yenes? - me pareció que quiso ocultar su enojo

-Si los quiero pero... sólo te estaba protegiendo, no quiero que te pase nada malo - respondí mirando al suelo

-No te preocupes se cuidarme sola - respondió molesta

-Ukyo... ¿sabes que yo te quiero verdad? - me sonroje al confesarselo

-Agradezco que te fijarás en mi pero... tu sabes que sólo te veo como amigo, te aprecio mucho pero no puedo ser más para ti que una buena amiga

Esas palabras hicieron añicos mi corazón, siempre lo supe pero trataba de hacerme falsas esperanzas, no pude evitar llorar, ella se acercó y limpio mis lágrimas

-Oye, tu eres muy importante para mí, por favor no te pongas así, ¿puedes regresar y esperarme? - me pregunto con una sonrisa

-¿Vas a evitar la boda de Ranma y Akane no es así?

-No puedo permitir que se casen - respondió con inseguridad

-Entiendo que no me veas de la manera que yo quisiera, pero por favor tu también debes entender que Ranma te ve de la misma forma que tu a mi - trate de hacerla entrar en razón

-El siente algo por mi, sólo que aún no se ha dado cuenta - parecía más un berrinche que un argumento

-Por favor no destruyas su felicidad, eso sería muy bajo y tu no eres así - mis palabras la tomaron por sorpresa

-Tienes razón, ¿que me está pasando? Yo no soy así - creí que se había resignado, pero sólo fue una vil mentira

-¿Me prometes que no harás nada malo? - pregunté inocentemente

-Claro no te preocupes, sólo tengo que hacer algo ¿puedes regresar y esperarme por favor? - estúpidamente le creí. ¡QUE IDIOTA FUI!

Di media vuelta para regresar al restaurante, ella me tomo del brazo para darme la vuelta y me abrazo con mucho cariño

-Perdoname por favor, lamento no poder corresponderte y si te sirve de consuelo quiero que sepas que... si las circunstancias hubiera sido diferentes tu y yo podríamos estar juntos - después me soltó y se marchó, caí en su juego ya que ella me engañó, ¡Como se ha de haber reído cuando le creí su mentira!

Regresaba al restaurante cuando vi pasar a la amazona en su bicicleta y después te vi a ti corriendo a toda prisa, tube una corazonada y decidí seguirlos, deseo no haberlo hecho. Mantuve mi distancia para que ustedes no notarán mi presencia, cuando llegamos al dojo lo vi todo, sentí lastima por ti, Shampoo fue muy cruel ¿pero por que tenías que quitarme a Ukyo? Vi como la abrazaste y eso me hizo hervir la sangre, también vi que ella pretendia detener la boda, afortunadamente no llegó a tiempo. Te tomo y te llevo a su casa, los Seguí a una distancia segura para que no se percataran de mi presencia, ella nisiquiera recordó que yo existía. Tu no dejabas de llorar y cuando entraron a la sala te recargaste en su hombro y seguiste llorando. Me pateaste el alma, pero de Ukyo jamas pense algo así, te trato como si fueras lo más importante para ella. Yo solo me quedé ahí afuera viendolo todo mientras sentía como mi corazón se hacía polvo.

Una vez que te largaste a dormir ella bajo a llorar desconsoladamente en al restaurante. Creí que aún podía hacer algo y aunque tenía miedo pensaba que si la consolaba tal vez podría remediarlo todo

-Ukyo... ¿te sientes bien? - Cuando me vio entrar limpio sus lágrimas en seguida

-No deberías espiar a las personas - dijo de mala gana

-No pude evitarlo, parecías muy triste y creí que tal vez...

Ella se limitó a fulminarme con la mirada así que decidí cambiar el tema

-Ese chico que trajiste... ¿Es Mousse verdad? - Pregunté inocentemente

-Así es - Su tono de voz era tan frío como el hielo y sus ojos despedían una mirada amenazante que yo no merecía , después de todo lo único que quería era estar con ella

-¿Por que me miras así? - pregunté

-Es mejor que te vayas de aquí - soltó sin rodeos, si mi corazón estaba hecho polvo sus palabras barrieron con el poco amor que quedaba en mi

-¿Quieres que me vaya? - no pude evitar el escape de un par de lágrimas

-Asi es... quiero estar sola

-¡UKYO TE AMO! - grité en un último y desesperado intento por ganar su corazón

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! - Se desplomó sobre la barra y se dejó dominar por el llanto

No me quedaba otra opción así que tome mis cosas y me marché, cuando puse un pie en la calle pude oír como bajaste al restaurante, me asomé por la ventana y vi como la abrazabas

-Maldito te juro que lo pagarás caro - dije al ver como me robabas al amor de mi vida.

Tenía ganas de soltar mis cosas para entrar y partirte la cara, pero sabía que aunque podría darte mucha batalla, en aquel momento acabarías conmigo además de que prefiero el sigilo

Cargaste a Ukyo y la sacaste de ahí, ¿sera que ella olvidó tan rápido a Ranma y ahora se refugiaba en ti? No lo sabía con certeza, de lo que si estaba seguro era de que ella me aborrecía, por eso me dijo que me fuera, deje de serle útil y me corrió. Jure que algún día ambos pagarían por lo que me hicieron. Y quería que ustedes dos lo supieran. Así que les deje un nota en la puerta

"Pagaran muy caro lo que me hicieron, no tenían derecho de tratarme así, en especial tu Ukyo...

Pagaran con intereses su error"

Aquel día, el joven sumiso y tierno murió y de sus cenizas renació un ninja que sólo nació para hacer pagar a aquellos que lo lastimaron, nació un asesino. Entrené con los mejores maestros de Japón, siempre hacia mas de lo que ellos me ponían sólo para fortalecerme, llegó un día en el que conocí a una linda chica que me era mejor que yo, entrene muy duro para ponerme a su nivel pero fue inutil, le pedi que me enseñara todo lo que sabía y ella accedió, sin saberlo me dio lo único que necesitaba para poder matarte. Después me dijo que se iría a China durante un tiempo, pefereccione mis técnicas un tiempo considerable y cuando regrese a cobrar venganza... pasó algo que no esperaba

Me quedé parado lo suficientemente lejos para que Ukyo no me viera, abrió el restaurante y después apareciste tu, me acerqué un poco más y vi que te abrazaba como si no te hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

Te pregunto que cuando habías vuelto, eso me confundió un poco así que decidí investigar más, me enteré que fuiste a China a entrenar y que te habías vuelto muy fuerte, supuse que no debía confiarme y que sería mejor seguirte de cerca para ver qué tanto mejoraste, todo esté tiempo estuve tras de ti, vi como te dirigías al cafe del gato, me disfraze como un cliente. Nadie notó mi presencia ni siquiera la abuela, debo decir que esa pequeña escena romántica fue sencillamente espectacular por un momento les creí y así fueron los demás días jamás me aparte de ustedes y estuve a punto de atacar cuando vi que besabas a Ukyo o cuando interferiste para que ella no matara a Shampoo ¿Como pudiste jugar con los sentimientos de ellas dos? En verdad eres despreciable. En fin, durante mi primer noche de infiltrado escuche que la abuela le había conseguido unos jabones preservadores a Shampoo aunque aún no estaba seguro de para qué me servirían los robe, algo me dijo que serían útiles y que Shampoo sería un estorbo en mis planes, ya que te protegería o interferiría para que no te matara, vaya que lastima no tengo nada en contra de ella enserio, lamento que se viera involucrada en esto no era mi intención lastimarla pero no me dejo otra opción. Un día estaba sentando en la Copa de un árbol acariciando un gato mientras me devanaba los sesos pensando como sacar a la amazona de mi camino, cuando me di cuenta que tu y Saotome estaban platicando sentados en una banca entonces todo fue tan obvio, planear un falso secuestro y culpar a Shampoo ¡Exacto! El truco de borrarle la memoria y ponerlo a dormir con una técnica muy antigua son sellos de la amazona, agradezco a la chica que me enseñó a hacer esas técnicas lastima que se fuera a China mmm ¿Como es que se llamaba ella? Algo como Kim, si creo que así se llamaba ella aunque bueno eso no importa, esas técnicas aunadas al jabos sería perfectas. Cuando ustedes terminaron de charlar Seguí a Saotome que hiba con dirección al restaurante de Ukyo. Me escondí entre los árboles y le arroje el gato que traía en la cara, el muy tonto grito desesperadamente y lo demás fue muy fácil, lo arrastre a los árboles para vertirle agua fría y después aplicarle el jabón y ponerle la ropa que utilice como disfraz para pasar desapercibido. Arrojé su ropa a la basura y lo lleve a las afueras de la ciudad. Salí a buscar un poco de ropa y conseguí este Kimono regrese y había una espantosa neblina y bueno el resto ya lo sabes

Final del flashback

-Bueno eso fue todo lo que pasó - dijo triunfante - aunque creo que te estoy aburriendo y parezco un villano barato de Holliwood que cuenta su historia antes de matar a su víctima- se rasco la cabeza como si estuviera apenado, manejaba esto con toda naturalidad, volteo a verme y apenas pude ver que me devolvió una tierna sonrisa que me heló el alma

-Vaya si que eres patético - trate de incorporarme pero un fuerte mareo me hizo tambalear había perdido mucha sangre

-Mousse no te levantes, no es bueno que un hombre muerto se mueva - no pudo resistir reír a carcajadas

Respirar me costaba mucho trabajo, mi visión comenzaba a hacerse nula, y cada vez perdía más la consciencia, apenas pude notar un enorme charco de sangre bajo mis pies, tenia dos opciones

1.- Buscar a Shampoo y ponerla a salvo si es que aún seguía con vida

2.- Correr con Ukyo para alertarla

La verdad no creí que me quedara mucho tiempo y entonces fue como si mi agresor leyera mi mente

-No te preocupes Shampoo está muerta

-¡¿QUE?! - un poco de sangre escapo de mi boca, mi estado seguia empeorando

-Te prometo que no sufrió, lo hice tan rápido que no sintió dolor y en cuanto a ti dejaré que te desangres yo voy a hacerle una visita a Ukyo para arreglar cuentas, adiós Mousse - abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar

Un pesado sueño comenzó a invadirme... Luche con todas mis fuerzas para no quedarme dormido ya que si lo hacía jamás volvería a despertar. No podía morir sin intentar salvar a Ukyo y, para ser sincero quería ver su rostro una vez más eso era todo lo que deseaba.

Como pude me paré del sillón y me dirigí hacia afuera, no había rastro del agresor así que como pude corrí hacia la casa de Ukyo mientras que en cada zancada que daba se escapaba un poco de sangre de la herida... Se escapaba mi vida...

No pude llegar me quedé muy cerca cuando mi cuerpo cedió ante la pérdida del líquido que da vida a mi corazón, me desplome contra el asfalto y sentí como una tenue llovizna comenzó a caer, me alegro saber que gracias al jabón que Shampoo me regaló no me convertiría en pato, sería muy humillante morir de esa manera

-Ukyo... Desearía verte por última vez... - Susurré cuando de pronto Ukyo me tomo entre sus brazos y logró ponerme de rodillas, su rostro era el de un Ángel que me invitaba al paraíso

-Ukyo debes alejarte de... - una daga embistió con toda su fuerza contra mi espalda, me desplome en los brazos de Ukyo, sabía que este era el final ya no podía defenderla y me aterro la idea de dejarla a expensas del cobarde asesino que jamás se atrevió a darnos la cara.

Comencé a perder la conciencia cuando escuche un grito desgarrador de Ukyo. Sentí tanta impotencia... De pronto escuche un gran golpe y como algo se rompió acompañado de un grito desgarrador de un hombre. Pude salvar unas palabras de...

-Sacar a Mousse de aquí.

FIN

Bueno no jajaja aunque aún no acaba está historia es cierto que ya está llegando a su fin. Gracias por el apoyo que me dan al seguir leyendo mis historias aunque tarde tanto en actualizar umu

Y bueno La razón por la que me ausenté tanto tiempo es por que una amiga (Andy) y yo creamos un grupo y una página en Facebook en los cuales me he centrado mucho. La página se llama zukulencia Otaku en ella estamos subiendo el anime completo de Ranma ½, Urusei Yatsura, Elfen Lied, Sakura Card Captor entre otros, es un proyecto que apenas va comenzando pero la finalidad es que puedan ver el anime que más les gusta sin tener que estarlo buscando ya que a veces no lo suben xD

Y el grupo se llama Legado Nipón en el hablamos de todo lo relacionado al anime, manga y Japón.

Si pudieran darnos un like en zukulencia Otaku y unirsenos en Legado Nipón se los agradecería mucho ;) además de que se van a divertir

Gracias por todo cuidense mucho y feliz Halloween/Día de muertos.


End file.
